The Wedding Planners
by cupcake291
Summary: Austin had always been Ally's best friend, and Ally was his. But could planning their best friend's wedding change that? Auslly x Trez! Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! **

**So, I was watching a little Austin & Ally today and I realized how badly I really wanted them to go out. Like, I wanted them to go out today. Lol. And I realized the only way that would happen is if I wrote a fanfic about them. Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally. Much to my disappointment. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Chapter 1: The Wedding Planners: Let's Cross a Road**_

"I'm so happy for you, Trish!" Ally spoke into her cell phone.

She shut the door of the music studio behind her and started her way down the steps. The harsh wind suddenly hit her and she wrapped her jacket tightly around herself.

"I know! I just couldn't believe it when he gave me the ring!"

"You and Dez. I don't think anyone can believe it." Ally started going towards the busy cross section in front of her. The different cars blurred past one another.

_Come on, Ally! New York will be fun. _

_I don't know, Austin._

_Please Ally. I could never do what I do without you._

And he didn't have to, at the age of 21, the two moved to New York, ready to follow their musical dreams. A red jaguar raced by, cutting off her thoughts.

"Oh yes, because taking an hour to try and cross a road, is what I call the best day ever!"Ally whispered under her breath.

"Hmm. Did you say something, Ally?" Trish asked.

"Nah. Anyway… you and Dez!"

"Oh right! We're getting married!" A scream and a crash came over the phone line.

"Trish?" Ally cocked her head toward the phone.

"Ally, you wouldn't mind buying me a new vase as an early wedding present, would you?"

Ally laughed lightly. "Sure thing." Her hazelnut colored eyes analyzed the road in front of her and grasping a chunk of her hair, she started to chew it. She carefully placed a foot on the street, only to be cut off by an ignorant blue car. She gasped, pulling her foot back.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked down to see blue Jordans. "Now when I tell you to wait up for me, who's going to listen?" A sweet, husky voice whispered by her ear. She turned around and looked into the eyes of her best friend. Austin Monica Moon.

"Me." Ally slipped under Austin's arms, enveloping him in a hug. He placed his chin on her head, but only for an instant before pulling away. Ally looked down at her phone. Call Ended flashed on the screen and she realized that Trish had hung up on her.

_Probably cleaning up the broken glass from the vase_. Ally chuckled to herself. She dropped her phone into her purse and looked up at Austin.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She placed her tiny hand into his larger one and pulled him along.

"Oh gosh. I have so much to do before Dallas comes over, tonight. There's dinner, and I should probably do my nails. . ." Ally's schedule planning was interrupted when she turned back to see Austin standing on the edge of the sidewalk. Her foot was halfway in the road and he was just standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Come on." Ally tugged on his hand. A car whizzed by and Austin pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks." She muttered. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to cross the road by yourself." Austin said to her. Her small red lips formed a round o as she registered what he had just said.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." He popped the "p", shaking his head.

"But I can't!"

"You can do it whenever I'm here."

"That's because you're here!" she threw her hands up.

"So, just imagine that I'm there." He looked down at her. "You can do this. Besides," He shoved his hands into his pockets and looking away. "You have a date with Dallas tonight and I don't think you want to miss that." He smirked down at her. Ally glared back at him.

"_I'll show him. I'll wipe that sorry smile off his face."_ She took a deep breath and stepped into the road. She imagined Austin walking right behind her. His arm would be around her shoulder and they would be laughing about their day, sharing small inside jokes with each other. A smile started to form on her lips. She was so caught up in her thoughts of him that she didn't even notice when she stepped onto the sidewalk again.

_Oh my gosh.. No way.. I did it._

Ally looked across the road and spotted Austin staring back at her. She threw her hands up in excitement and started dancing horribly. **(1)** Bystanders started to stare at her and Austin laughed at the sight, starting his way across the crowded road as well. As soon as he stepped onto the other side, Ally jumped on him, locking her arms behind his neck. He spun her around and then placed her gently on the ground. They smiled down at each other.

Austin cleared his throat. "Ahem.. ahh.. I should get going."

"Same. umm.." Ally stumbled over her words.

"Dallas?"

"Right!" Ally said. "I have a date with him tonight." Her voice lowered, "I should go get ready."

"See you later, Alls." She looked up and saw him saluting her with his two fingers, his signature smile on his face. He turned and started his way down the sidewalk. The two lived in the same apartment complex, but different areas. It was easier for him to walk a different sidewalk to get to his home. But as Ally saw him walking, his blond hair tousled, wearing his slightly baggy jeans and chain, she was starting to wish it wasn't.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

**(1)- Yeah I tried to keep the characters true to themselves and the show, so Ally is not the best dancer… haha. Although I find it so adorable how she can't dance. **

**Sooooooooo.. What'd you guys think? Let me know please! Constructive criticism is a girlie's best friend! I really hope you guys liked it and let me know if I should continue or not.**

**Now off you go.. REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy there…**

**Oh my goodness! I got reviews! SQUEALLLLLL *faint* But, really, I was so happy last night when I checked fanfic. You guys made my day, well night. hehe**

**So now I present to you chapter 2. . . Hope you enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Chapter 2: The Wedding Planners: Let's Bring Back Memories**_

Ally breathed in relief as she reached her apartment door. She remembered the day, Austin and she had gone apartment shopping. They had looked at dozens, but ended up choosing the last one they went to, mostly because they were tired. She giggled to herself when she thought of how he had pulled the young man aside.

_Could Ally's apartment be on a higher floor, maybe?_

_Excuse me, Sir?_

_The girl I'm with, Ally, could her apartment be on a higher floor. You know for safety reasons and. . ._

_Ah. I see._

Austin thought she couldn't hear him, but she did. She heard the conversation loud and clear, and it was possibly the sweetest action Ally had ever thought of. But, now that she had to wait for an elevator for the last ten minutes, his sweet action was starting to turn slightly bitter.

Ally looked into her book bag and pulled out her keys. She opened the door to her apartment and walked into the living room, throwing herself onto the couch. She stayed there for a couple of minutes before it hit her that she was going out with Dallas tonight. They had been dating for the last month, but those fluttery butterflies in her tummy feeling were starting to slowly go away every time she saw him. She kept on telling herself, he was perfect for her, that those feelings will come back. But, as she stared at the clock ticking by, all she could think about was how much of a bother this date was.

Finally Ally got up off the couch and headed to her bedroom. She slipped off her clothes and went into the shower.

"I can get your heart beat, beat, beating like.. I can get your heart beat beating like that. . .You know you got my heart beat beating like.. oh.. oh.. oh.." **(1) **Ally sang the tune of Austin's newest single that had just been released and.. the single that of course, everyone loved.

_Sighhh.. Austin. I wish I was going out with him tonight.. . _

Ally froze. _No! There is no way I just thought of Austin like that. I mean sure, we're best friends. We've been like that for a while now, but gosh. No! I have Dallas and that's how it should be. And Austin will find himself a nice rock star girlfriend one day. We'll settle down soon and maybe… someday we'll get married.._

_MARRIAGE! OH SH*T!_

_Gah! I can't believe I thought that. Wash your mouth with soap, Allyson!_

_But, I forgot to mention the marriage between Dez and Trish to Austin. How could I forget? Our best friends are getting married and I forget to tell him. _

BEEP. Ally abandoned her thoughts and scrambled around, looking for her cell phone. Finding it by the couch, she reached into a pocket and pulled it out. She glanced down at the words on the tiny screen. (Well more like the big screen, Austin had always insisted that Ally have the latest gadgets on the market, to her refusal of course. But still, eventually she would cave in.)

**Hi Dear,**

**Something came up at the office. I don't think I'll be able to make our date tonight. Raincheck on it most definitely. ;)**

**Im so sorry.**

**Love you!**

**Dallas**

_Why am I not surprised?_

This had been the fourth date that Dallas had moved around because of his job and the fact that they had only been on six, did not make the statistics any better. But, Ally couldn't help but be slightly relieved. A small smile broke out on her lips and she quickly wrote a reply to him. Pressing send, she suddenly looked down. She was still wrapped in a yellow towel from her shower. She headed into her room and looked in her closet for something to change into.

_No. No. No. Gosh. I just went shopping the other day with Austin. Where are all my clothes?_

Oh right. She remembered how she had left the bags at Austin place, and most of her jackets and well, just about everything else. Ally pulled out an old Sonic Boom t-shirt. She traced the musical note on the back of the shirt and thought back to the old times, when she worked at Sonic Boom. How Austin would run in asking for a new song, Trish and her endless jobs, Dez and his hams. But that was all before Austin got a record deal and Ally got pulled along with him. She still remembers the looks on her friend's faces before they left Miami. There was pride, sure. But under those smiles, something else was there. There was promise. That it didn't matter how many miles away from each other they were. Nothing would tear their foursome apart. Ally slipped the shirt over her head and completed the look with jean shorts and sneakers. Locking the door behind her, she headed to Austin's apartment, without a second thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Click._

_Oh. I forgot to lock the door, before I went out. Heh. My bad. _Austin opened the door to his apartment. Thank god, Ally wasn't here, or he would hear this giant lecture about how it's not safe. . . or he'll get robbed. Although ever since last time, she hadn't really brought it up ever again.

_Austin, you're going to get robbed or something. It is worth it to not lock your door?_

_Ally, they could never take the one thing that's most important to me._

_What's that?_

_You. _

Ally had blushed and pushed him away. Austin chuckled at the thought. He stepped into his apartment, closing the door behind him and jumping onto a high chair. Spinning around in it, he let out a "Woooooo… So Alls, wanna go out to eat?" He turned around and noticed the petite girl's absence. _Oh right. She's out with Dallas tonight. _His apartment felt so empty and even worse he felt kind of empty. Her light vanilla scent was still in the air from last night when she came over and half of her stuff was strewn all over the place. Austin looked around and leaning down reached for his giant stuffed dolphin. Ally had bought it for him, as a moving- in present. He cradled the dolphin against his chest and let out a sigh. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before he realized what he was actually doing.

_What am I doing? _He tossed the dolphin on the couch. _ I'm Austin Moon! An internet sensation. I could do whatever I want. What's wrong with me? I'm a lonely Austin Moon, that's what's wrong. _He ran his fingers through his hair. _The pool! It'll help me get some time off my hands till Ally gets back. Plus there might be some chicks there too. Yup, I'm going to the pool. _He bounced off the chair and went to go change into his swim trunks. He grabbed his phone and a towel, and then with one last look around the place, he shut the door. Letting out a sigh, he turned away from his apartment and started walking towards the elevator.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aww.. Austin's lonely. Heh heh but not for loooooooong….**

**(1)- Am I the only one who is in love with that song of his from diners and daters? It'll be so funny, I'll be walking around the house singing it and my dad is just staring at me. Hehe.. He has yet to learn of my Austin and Ally craziness. Lol.**

**So I know the chapters weren't really too much into auslly. But, I promise in the next chapter, I'll put in tons of auslly. Hee hee. I'm excited. And yeah not too much wedding planning yet, but the planning should start around chapter 3 or 4ish. **

**So, yeah.. that's about it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I luv hearing what you guys have to say. Oh! And ideas, any ideas that you have, I'll try to incorporate them into the story.**

**THANKS, GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .

_**Chapter 3: The Wedding Planners: Let's Go for a Swim**_

"Austiiiiiiin!" Ally yelled once she approached his door. She knocked lightly, but was surprised when no one answered.

"Austin?" Ally wondered out loud. She rapped her knuckles three times on her door before, stopping suddenly.

_Oh my god. What if he tripped and fell? Or he slipped and hit his head? Or.. or.. he's on a date and doesn't want to answer you? _She paused. The last option made her heart stop for a second. _Nah. He wouldn't go on a date without bragging about the girl, first. But, what if he's hurt?_

She reached down and twisted the door knob and to her irritation and surprise, the door opened.

_I told him to lock his door!_

She walked in and looked around. The place was beyond messy and she was part to blame. A majority of her things had been carefully folded, but still tossed in the most random places of the apartment. She bent down and picked up two of her scrunchies.

_I had to leave my hair down this morning cause I couldn't you find you two. _

She walked towards his couch and sat down. Something crinkled under her. She looked down and saw that she had sat down on their shopping bags. She reached her hand in and pulled out a casual, floral print mini dress.

_Oh my gosh. This is too cute. I'm changing! _

She looked into the other two bags and found a swimsuit.

_Hmm. That's strange. I thought Austin got one too. _She gasped_. _

_Ohhh.. He went to the pool. Of course. _

She used his bathroom and quickly changed into her bathing suit and throwing the cute dress on top. She glanced around the place once more before spotting his keys on the counter. She grabbed them and locked the door behind her.

_Heh. Now he can't get in unless he finds me. _She giggled at her "evil" plan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .

"Dez. We've been talking for the last ten minutes and you still haven't told me the biggest news of your life." Austin spoke into his cell. He could smell the light smell of chlorine from the pool and could tell that he was getting closer to the pool. He arrived at the gate and pushed it open.

"Sorry. I may have gotten slightly off topic."

"You were comparing coffee brands."

"I said slightly."

"DEZ! The news? What was your big news?" He found a chair and spread his towel on it. He walked over by the edge of the pool and dipped his toe in. He loved his best friend, but the pool looked perfectly blue and calm and Austin had just the smallest desire to completely cannon ball right in the middle of it.

"Oh right. . . I wanted to tell you that-"

" AUSTIIIINN!" Austin heard a yell and whipped his head around. A small brunette ran up to him.

"Ally?" Austin turned around and placed a foot back.

"Whoa. . ." His other foot slipped and he fell into the water with a cute kerplunk. Ally stepped back her hand covering her mouth in shock and some laughter. Austin head resurfaced and he shook his head, causing water droplets to fly everywhere. Ally couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry, Austin!"

"You're sorry, eh?" He placed his hands on the pool edge, pulling himself out. His muscles bulged slightly.

_Whoa, when did Austin become so. . . gosh what's the word? _Ally giggled, slowly placing one foot behind the other as she stepped back.

"So sorry!" Austin questioned as he started walking towards her.

"Austiiiin! No! I'm so sorry."

She tried running away, but the pool area was completely squared off. She looked down on the ground and spotted his phone. Grabbing it off the ground, she held it in front of him.

"Ha! You would never dunk your phone in. . ." And in one swift motion, Austin lifted her up bridal- style and dropped her in the water. He heard a shriek mid-air and then a satisfying splash. _Damn, I have to buy a new phone now. Heh. Cool, Ally can come with, since after all she did cause the problem._

It seemed like that was all Austin did lately. Try to come up with little plans for Ally time. A couple of seconds later, Ally's head bobbed up in the water. Her eyes were squinted, as if she was concurring some type of revenge.

"Come in the water Austin." She beckoned.

"Nah, I'm good. Truly." Austin backed away.

"No, Come on, bestie. Why don't you come in?" She pulled a kickboard out of the water and climbing out started to hit him with it.

"This was a new dress!" She shrieked as she continually wacked him with the board. Austin laughed, and grabbed her around her waist, pulling them both into the water. They both came up at the same time laughing and sputtering. Ally looked up at him and Austin looked down.

_Heh. She looks adorable when she's wet. Ahem, I mean. . . _

Ally pulled out his phone and held it in front of him.

"Gosh, I cant believe that's how you treated your precious phone."

"Heh. It's okay. I've wanted a new one for a while now."He shrugged and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"What? At least, now I have an excuse." She laughed and splashed him.

"Ah! Damn." Austin just remembered the conversation he had been having with Dez. _I guess I'll never find out what his big news was. _

"Hmm?" Ally cocked her head. She was lightly kicking her legs in the water, and seemed to have forgotten that her dress was new.

"I was talking to Dez before you attacked me. He wanted to tell me some huge life- changing news." Austin waved his hands in the air. "I bet he got a new cardigan or something."

"More like a wife." Ally looked away and muttered under her breath. Austin stared at her.

"What?" Austin asked.

Ally stopped kicking and reached over to grab his hand. She pulled him towards the edge and the two climbed out. Ally criss-crossed her legs and sat down to look at him, completely serious. Austin, much more jokingly, stretched his legs out over Ally's and smiled.

_He has a dimple. Awww.. How did I miss that? When did he? You can't just grow a dimple, can you? Ahem, the wedding, Ally, the wedding. _

"Austin." Ally spoke, while Austin continued to stare at her.

"Ally." He broke into a smile.

"If you checked your mail (another thing Ally lectured him about), you would know that Dezmond Worthington and Patricia de la Rosa are getting married on. . ."

"YEAAAHHH!" Austin screamed. He stood up and grabbed her arms pulling her up too.

"Austin?" She scrambled to stand up.

"He's wanted to propose to her for the last month. And I told him to just go for it. And he did!" Austin started dancing around the pool, pulling Ally along with him. She stumbled and was bracing herself to feel the ground, but instead she felt Austin's arms catching her.

"Thanks." She whispered, embarrassed.

"No problem." Ally looked up to see Austin grinning at her and then he leaned to ruffle her hair.

_I wonder what it'd be like to touch his hair. It looks so nice, and soft… and.. wait… why is it.._

"Austin, umm, your hair is turning green?"

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Your hair is turning green." Ally rephrased it, saying it as a fact this time. Austin's hands flew up to his head in an attempt to cover it.

"Green? The chlorine! Gah. Ally! I didn't wet my hair before I fell in. People can't see me like this!" Austin's voice rose up an octave and for once in his Austin Moon actually looked like he was freaking out.

_I don't know what he's so worried about. Paparazzi aren't even around. And besides he'd look cute even with the weird hair color. Oh my god, Ally! STOP IT! You do not like Austin!_

Interrupting her thoughts, Austin leaned over and threw his towel around his neck. He grabbed Ally's wrist, and dragged her along with him, out of the pool area and towards his home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Haha. Oh Austin. . . So, I actually want sure how long it takes for your hair to turn green for blondies and all, but I just kinda assumed it was after… plus if it was after, it helped end the pool scene better, soo… haha.. Sorry if it's not exactly correct factually.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Chapter 4: The Wedding Planners: Let's Plan a Wedding**_

The door to the elevator opened and Austin raced out. His hand was still locked around Ally's wrist, since he was determined to not lose her again. He approached his door and turned the knob to find that it was closed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he glanced at Ally. She was smiling sheepishly, her eyes down casted.

"You went in my apartment?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her.

His hands lightly brushed her neck as he removed the lanyard that was holding his keys from around her neck. She shivered from his touch.

"I was lonely." She defended herself. Austin thought back to the couple of minutes when he was hugging his dolphin.

_You thought you were lonely._

The door clicked open and Austin ran into the shower. She heard the water turn on and Ally laughed lightly to herself.

_He cares way too much about his self image._ She leaned against the bathroom door and spoke.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm not on my date?"

"Nah", she barely heard Austin's voice over the sound of running water, "He called it off right? Meeting?"

"I don't know." Ally slid her body down the door so she was sitting down.

"He said something work- related. I don't get it Austin. He says 'I love you' all the time. But I feel like he doesn't mean it. Should I break up with him? I just don't know. I'm starting to forget why I fell for him in the first place." She ran her fingers lightly against the wood, waiting for Austin's soothing words.

"Austin?" She put her ear against the door.

"Ally? Could you help me?" His voice came out soft and sweet, like a little boy. She turned the door knob and wasn't surprised when it opened.

_What is with this guy? Does he have like an incapability to lock doors? _

She stepped in and saw Austin in the shower. He was still wearing his yellow swim trunks, but his hair was standing up in all angles, with a small pout forming at his lips. She smiled and thought back to the pool when Austin was climbing out.

_Whoa, when did Austin become so. . . gosh what's the word?_

"Hot." Ally had found her word. Austin stared at her and she realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Why is it so warm in here?" She covered herself.

"Cause I'm taking a shower in warm water, what. . . you know what, never mind. Help mee…" He whined.

Ally smiled and her arms lifted up towards her head trying to get the greenish tint out. It was awkward postioning and Ally was ready to fall into the tub.

"Um, I think it might be easier, if you came in. . . uhh like in with me." Austin spoke softly.

"Oh." Ally blushed and looked down, before stepping into the shower with him.

_Oh my god, I'm taking a shower with him. No! Ally, I'm helping a FRIEND with his hair. That is all. Oh my god, he was abs. Don't look at them! _

Ally continued to scrub his hair lightly, lost in her thoughts and it wasn't much different for Austin.

_Why would Dallas give up a girl like this? She is way too good to be true. And her hair is like in perfect curls. How is that even possible? _

"Heard it on the radio! Sing it out loud. Whoa. Oh. Oh. Everybody now!" The lyrics interrupted both their thoughts.

"Is it your phone?" Ally asked.

"Really? Cause, my phone is drying right now." Austin responded with a chuckle.

Ally laughed. "Right." She climbed out of the shower and went to go answer her phone.

_No! Wait! It better not be Dallas. _Austin thought. _Wait, why do you even care? You're the one who told her to go out with him. _He cursed himself.

_Why did I ever do that? Dallas doesn't deserve her. He could never treat her right. I could! I wish. . . _

"Hey Trish!" Austin heard Ally speak and then he heard footsteps and knew that she was coming back.

"I'm going to put you on speaker. Austin's here too." Austin turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He and Ally reached for a towel at the same time. Their hands touched and the two smiled at each other. Austin pulled his hand back and Ally handed him the towel.

"Hey Trish! What's…"

"We have the biggest problem ever!" Trish interrupted Austin.

"up?" Austin finished his sentence.

"What's wrong?" Ally leaned towards her phone. She was suddenly interested and worry lines were starting to appear on her forehead.

"Well, actually. First of all, blondie!" Austin head bobbed up when he realized Trish was referring to him.

"Why'd you hang up on Dez?"

He laughed nervously. "Heh. I may have accidently dropped my phone. In a pool. Yeah. No biggie." He waved his hands in the air. "I heard the news though! Congrats, Trish! We'll definitely make it."

"Which reminds me!" Ally spoke up. "I'm a bridesmaid right?" Her finger was twirling around a lock of brown hair and a small smile was starting to form on her lips.

"Yeah. Yeah. And Austin's a best man."

"Wooooo. . ." Austin let a yell, throwing his hands in the air, but was silenced by Ally's glare. He returned his attention to his towel.

"We have bigger problems! My wedding planner is planning her own wedding, so she can't do mine! Can you believe it? Whose wedding is more important mine or hers?"

"Well considering how it's her wedding and you're basically a stranger. . ." Austin started to speak, but Ally shook her head, warning him not to.

"Gah! Ally, I need a wedding planner!"

"No problem, Trish. There are plenty of wedding planners. All you have to do is pick one." She spoke casually.

"I don't know. What if they mess up my wedding? I mean a wedding planner doesn't know my style, or Dez's style. And I spent hours explaining styles to the other one. . ."

"Ally can plan your wedding." Austin's voice broke through the atmosphere.

"What?" The two girls chorused. Although, Ally's was more frantic, while Trish seemed to be listening.

"Ally could plan your wedding. She's your best friend, so she knows what you like. Right?" He seemed to be self- doubting himself, after seeing Ally's reaction.

"That's a horrible idea." Ally shook her head.

"It's a great idea!" Trish said.

"I can't plan a wedding. People have professional jobs doing this sort of stuff. I mean. . . I could never. "

"Oh. Come on, Ally. How hard can it be? You just need venues, decorations, dresses for the bridesmaid, but they need to coordinate with the best men, and. . ." Austin spoke right off the top of his head, ticking each concept off his finger as he went.

"You seem to know a lot about weddings."Ally questioned him.

"Ehh," He shrugged. Ally raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. I had an aunt who was a wedding planner. And, I guess when she talked to my mom about this stuff; I must have subconsciously learned it."

"This is great, Austin! You can help Ally plan my wedding."

"No. No. No. We can barely agree on what to have for dinner. There is no way we can plan your big day." Ally spoke. She had started to pace back and forth in the bathroom.

_It's true. Who spends an hour trying to decide what to have for dinner?_ Austin thought to himself.

"Please, Ally!" Trish was pleading over the phone line.

_Ally's breaking. She could never say no to someone. It's really sweet. She's like a little angel. My angel! Not Dallas's. Whoa. No. I'm not jealous. Am I? _Austin cocked his head as he thought to himself.

"Please Ally." Austin chanted along with Trish.

Ally sighed and nodded.

"She's nodding!" Austin cheered.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for." Trish's happiness was contagious and Austin and Ally started smiling at the phone, too.

"Same to you, Trish." Ally replied, but Trish had already hung up. Ally slipped the phone into her pocket. She looked up at Austin, who was toweling of his hair. He noticed her and looked back.

"What?"

"Ally can plan your wedding, Trish!" She mimicked him before storming out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow. _She's cute when she's mad. _He followed behind her.

"I thought you love romance?" Austin spoke.

"I do! But, a wedding, Austin! I know nothing about this stuff. I'm a songwriter, not a wedding planner. And I'm tired of you dragging me into things that I don't want to do."

"Hey, now. You're the one who agreed. You could have easily said no." Ally's eyes flashed dangerously.

"And ruin my best friend's wedding. Yes, that's a plan." Ally said sarcastically. She sat down on the couch in the living room and curled over. Her head was in her hands and resting on her knees. Austin looked down at her.

_What did I do? _Austin sat down next to her and lifted her hands up. He saw tear stains on her cheek.

_I made her cry._ Austin's heart broke. _I'm an idiot. I can't believe I made her cry. _He wiped her tears with the back of his hand.

"Don't cry, Ally." He spoke softly, meaning the words he said. She leaned into his side.

"It's just. I've been having trouble writing a new single for you. And now I have to plan a wedding on top of that." She burrowed her head into his side.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't realize." He rubbed her back softly.

"I will help you in any way possible." He switched positions, so that he was looking into her light brown eyes.

"I know that I can't write a song, but when you're writing. I will be sitting next to you the entire time. Through any all-nighters that you pull, you will be with me. And I know that I'm not really a romantic and if I were to plan this wedding myself, Trish would probably kill me," Austin laughed and saw Ally break out into a small smile,

"But I will be with you every step of the way when you're planning the wedding. You're not alone on this. I will always be there for you. Whether it's writing a song, planning a wedding, or. . . right now. Do you know why I will always be there for you?"

Ally smiled. "I'm not saying it. It's way to cheesy.

"Come on Ally. You know you want to." He nudged her.

"Because we're Ally and Austin." She finished.

"Austin and Ally. My name goes first." He winked at her.

"Thanks Austin." She hugged him and they stayed like that for a while. Her phone beeped and she looked up at him.

"I don't want to move." She murmured.

"Neither do I." He smiled at her.

She laughed and swatted at him, then pushing herself off the couch. She looked at her phone and found a text from Trish. No words were written, but there was just an attachment. She returned to her seat next to Austin. He grabbed the phone out of her hand and opened the attachment. There were two airline tickets.

Austin stared at her. "Are we doing this?"

"Together?" Ally looked at up at him, questioning.

"Forever." He answered with a sure smile on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Oh my goodness, Woooo.. a lot of stuff went down, but they are **_**finally**_** planning a wedding! Haha have you guys noticed my chapters are getting longer… hehe I'm getting the hang of this writing thing. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Thanks, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . … . .

_**Chapter 5: The Wedding Planners: Let's Go out to Dinner**_

"Thai."

"Korean."

"Thai."

"Korean."

"Thai."

"Korean!"

"Alright then we'll be having Thai tonight?" Austin declared, ending their small banter. A smile was placed jauntily on his face, as if he knew that he had already won. The two were standing on the sidewalk between the restaurants debating on what they would have for dinner. Ally in favor of Korean food and Austin craving Thai.

Ally glared at him.

_No, Ally. You will NOT give in! _

She gave herself a small speech of self- importance and then crossed her arms and stood in her place. Austin looked towards her.

_Heh. She's adorable. But I'm adorable- er. _

He did the complete opposite of Ally. Austin widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip, a puppy dog face taking over. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Austin heard her familiar laugh and saw a smile break out over her face. She gave up and walked towards him.

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at him and Austin copied. He casually slung an arm over her shoulder and led her inside the restaurant.

As soon as they walked in, the sweet and tangy aroma of Thai food hit them and made their mouths water. The further into the restaurant they walked, the more impressed the two became. The restaurant had been styled beautifully with intricately carved tables and portraits lining the walls. Chefs were bustling at the end of the restaurant, tossing noodles in the air and waiters were constantly moving, either placing food on tables or exchanging in lively conversations with guests. The mood was calming and fun making you smile despite yourself. **(1)**

And then the mood was ruined. . . A young blond waitress came up to greet us when we walked in.

_Damn. _Ally cursed in her head.

It always turned out like this. Sure, every once in a while, there would be nice guy waiter who would be polite and show them a table. But, usually it was the same, a pretty waitress who just wants to flirt with Austin the entire time. Ally sighed out loud, causing Austin to glance down at her.

"Ahem. Hi!" The girl pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled sultry.

_Gosh. They don't even bother to shy about it. _

Ally had always been impressed at how forward some girls could be. It took Ally forever to get used to talking to Dallas normally. Well, somewhat normally.

"Hello. Table for two, please." Austin smiled.

"Sure thing." She smiled and started to walk away, beckoning for us to follow.

She led us to a booth, where Ally slid in one end and Austin on the other side. She handed the menus, but not before slipping her phone number into Austin's. Giving a small wave directly at Austin, she walked away.

Austin looked back at her, slightly puzzled.

_Heh. It's cute how oblivious he is to his looks._ Ally thought.

Austin shook his head, as if he was trying to get away from a thought.

"So. . . What were we talking about. . . before . . . um that." Austin indicated the waitress' retreating figure with his hand. Ally laughed at him. She opened her menu and glanced at the appetizers before answering him.

"Hm. Which restaurant we wanted for dinner?"

"Nah. Before that." He opened his menu too, and was eying the desert section. He looked up at Ally.

_She looks so pretty. _He stared at her bountiful curls and eyelashes. _Her skin is like perfect. _

"Oh!" Ally remembered and she looked up from her menu, right into Austin's eyes.

_Oh my gosh. AUSTIN! His eyes are so.. so.. They are so pretty. Like little marbles. _

Ally quickly looked down again at her menu to recover before continuing her sentence.

"Um, Right." She cleared her throat and got into a business form suddenly.

"We need to pack tonight, so that tomorrow we can make it in time for the flight."

"Ughhh.. Allllllyy…" He groaned. "I hate packing."

"I know. I had to pack all your stuff when we came to New York." She said regretfully. Austin laughed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks again for that." Austin spoke. Ally rolled her eyes and then returned her attention back to her menu.

"Why would Trish get us a morning flight, anyway?" Austin complained.

"Maybe it's payback for hanging up on Dez." Ally giggled.

Austin facepalmed.

"Of course." He shook his head. They both caught each other's eye and burst out laughing.

The conversation for the rest of dinner was quiet. It was a nice kind of quiet. One, where every now and then a smile would be shared or food would be exchanged to give the other to try. A kind of quiet where Austin would wonder how on Earth he was going to wake up at seven for a flight. Or Ally would wonder how long it would take to pack her and Austin's suitcases. It was sweet and nice, but it only lasted till Austin paid the waiter.

"You don't have to pay for me, Austin." She said, while they walked toward the door of the Thai place.

"Consider it as a tip for packing my suitcase." He flashed her a smile. Ally laughed and pushed him away.

"I'm not doing that again by the way." Ally spoke. She looked in his eyes and gave him a small smile.

Ally leaned on the door pushing it open. She stepped out when a sudden gust of wind blew. She leaned over into Austin and crossed her arms again. They started their walk back to Austin's apartment.

_Gosh it was sunny when we walked here before. _Ally thought.

She looked down at her feet and decided to start a conversation.

"I can't wait to get back to Miami."

"You'll get to see your Dad again. Trish, Dez. I can't wait to see Dez!" Austin started to get hyped.

Ally smiled at the remembrance of her father. Austin remembered how much it had killed her to leave him behind. Him and everyone else. Ally even forced Austin to take her to the beach one last time to say good- bye before they left. And she hated the beach.

"It was really nice of him to let us stay at his place." Ally spoke.

"Yeah. Dez is awesome."

The two grew silent again and Ally shivered a little. Austin glanced down at her.

_Is she cold?_

He looked up at the sky and noticed the grey clouds that seemed to have popped out of nowhere. A small rain drop landed on Austin's cheek and slid down. He wiped it away. He turned back to Ally again and noticed that she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. The rain started to fall slowly, causing small spots to appear on the sidewalk. The color left Ally's face and lips and she started to rub her arms lightly to get warmer.

_Oh Ally. The things I end up doing for you._

Austin wasn't dressed much better than Ally. He was wearing capris and button down dress shirt matched with his signature necklaces. But that didn't stop him from what he did next. He stopped abruptly, causing Ally to turn around.

"Austin?"

He started to unbutton his long sleeve and shrugged it off. Ally's eyes widened as she watched what he was doing. He walked up to her and placed it lightly on her shoulders.

"No. . . Why?" Ally stood shocked.

"You're cold." Austin said simply. He stood there his hands in his pockets stripped down to his muscle shirt.

"But, now you're cold."

"Eh. I'm fine." Austin lied straight through his teeth. The rain had started to fall steadily now and it was beyond freezing. He started to walk down the street again, passing Ally.

Ally was speechless. No one had done something so sweet, so caring for her before. Not even Dallas had ever bothered to give her his jacket, let online his shirt when she was cold. She slipped her arms into the shirt, properly and walked a bit faster to catch up to Austin. She looked up at him, his teeth were clenched and she could tell that he was probably so cold that he was numb.

Suddenly Austin felt arms wrap around his waist and Ally leaned into his side. Austin looked down to see Ally hugging him. A small smile was on her lips, which caused Austin to smile, as well.

_And that's why I always end up doing the craziest things for you._

"Thank you." Ally murmured.

"Any- " Austin froze. Ally let out a small suppressed shriek and Austin felt his shirt become insanely wet. A hard rain shower was starting and they were right in the middle of it. Ally let go of his waist and grabbed his hand, before starting into a slow sprint. The two ran until they reached Ally's apartment. Ally hurriedly unbuttoned her purse and rummaged through the contents looking for her keys.

"See. This is why my door is always unlocked!" He yelled through the storm.

Ally shoved him out of her way and opened the door. The two ran inside, water dripping from their hair and clothes. Austin slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. He slipped his hands in his pockets again and from under his eyelids he looked up at Ally.

"So, what's up, Ally?" He spoke casually.

The two burst out laughing. Austin studied Ally. Her hair was completely soaked and her clothes did not give off a much better appearance. Overall, she looked like she just took a shower, with clothes on. And Austin could not believe how beautiful she looked.

_I wanna hold her. _

Austin thought to himself, and of course internet sensation Austin Moon always goes for what he wants.

He walked up to Ally, still laughing with her and hugged her waist from behind. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around the room, casting raindrops everywhere. Ally let out a small shriek. He set her down on the ground and she turned around to look at him.

"I can't believe you gave me your shirt when I was cold." She told him, completely lost in his eyes.

"I can't believe Mother Nature decides to practically let it hail when I do!" Austin laughed.

Ally giggled back at him and then moving slightly away from him, she started trying to peel off his wet shirt. Austin glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting late. The minute hand was about five minutes away from twelve thirty. Ally followed his eyes and saw him watching the clock.

"You should get home and pack." She spoke softly, handing him the shirt.

Austin nodded. Holding up the shirt, he spoke, "Darn, and I really wanted to wear this in Miami sometime too."

Ally laughed. "Good night, Austin." She said, before turning around and walking away from him to her room

"Good Night." Austin replied.

He opened the door and looked behind him, watching Ally's small figure walk away. He thought back to the restaurant, the blonde waitress' retreating figure, and he remembered what he had been wishing for. That the blonde waitress could, somehow, in any way, be Ally. Ally hitting on him, Ally flirting with him, all Ally, all day. Austin shook his head, breaking his thoughts and closing her apartment door.

_She has Dallas, you fool. And she's happy like that. Which is why you need to stop spinning her around and giving her shirts. She'll never be yours._

The rain had gotten lighter and Austin slipped on his shirt again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from Ally's apartment. He walked away from the thoughts of his very own Ally.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Awww.. So yeah I made Austin a little lovestrucky and sad in the end, but it's okay. He'll get his Ally- well eventually. Lool. So yeah next chapters are like two parts and are the airplane ride. I may put an end to a particular boyfriend in the next chapter. Hehehe.. evil little me. **

**(1)- Haha. Okay this is a funny story. The other day, I went to this Thai restaurant with my cousin, cousin's future wife and brother. (Heh yes I have a wedding in my own family too. Lool) Anyway, so then we walked in the restaurant and I was just kinda looking around it, and my brother was like "Why are you smiling?" Loool. I had no idea I was even smiling. I just kinda was. Haha. It was kinda creepy actually, but ehh.. yeah so imagined that restaurant when I wrote the description.**

**Ahh yes and then. . . **

**Jamothyxx: Hey there! So to answer your question for the green hair thing in the last chapter. Okay, so I have a friend who is a blondie and one day we went swimming together and she was telling me how apparently there is a chemical in the chlorine that makes the hair like the tips of it turn green and like give off a greenish tint. So every time she goes swimming, to like prevent it, she has to wet her hair with non- chlorinated water. Heh so I tried to picture Austin with it. Hope it kind of makes sense now! **

**Anyway. . .. REVIEWWW! And thx to the people who already reviewd! amazzzingss**

**Thankies, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Chapter 6: The Wedding Planners: Let's "Attempt" Holding Hands**_

"Eghhh… What time in the morning is it. . .?"

Ally groggily stretched her hands out above her head. Letting out a yawn, she opened her eyes and rolled over towards her bed stand. Her phone continued to vibrate in her hand till she turned it off and then laid her head back down on her pillow. She studied ceiling's cracks, hating them. Well hating any imperfection that she could find. And then suddenly hit her. Like a giant rock, her plans of the day came tumbling down.

_I'm going back to Miami today._

The idea brought a wide smile to her face. Ignoring her ugly ceiling, she immediately pushed off the covers and headed to the bathroom. In the rush of excitement, she forgot to look where she was stepping and tripped over a suitcase that had been placed in front of her bed.

_Smooth Dawson. _

She looked down at the bulky thing and traced her finger up and along the zipper line.

_Oh my gosh. I'm going to back to Miami today.. Trish, Dez, they're all…. Today. _Ally could barely make complete sentences with her thoughts. She was just so stoked. **(1) **

_If Austin didn't pack his suitcase, Im going to kill him. _She looked up abruptly, as if something just came running back to her.

_I wonder why Austin left so soon last night. That almost never happens._

She thought back to the times before. . .

"_Good Night, Austin."_

She would speak meaningfully and then start walk to her bedroom. Suddenly she would feel someone lift her up and toss her over a shoulder, carrying her all the way back to the living room. She would pound on his back, but he would ignore the complaints. He would set her down carefully and then speak.

"_Come on Ally. Let's hang out or something."_

Ally would stare at him; her mouth slightly opened and then begin to whine.

"_Austiiinn. It's three in the morning and I practically wrote an entire single in one night."_

"_It's a hit single too." _He spoke with a smirk.

"_I'm going to sleep Austin. Good Night." _She would wave a cute little bye and then try to go to her bedroom, in an attempt to end the conversation. But, Austin had different plans. He would run in front of her blocking the way.

"_We could play a board game?" _He suggested.

"_A movie?"_

"_Ice cream?" _He threw an endless number of ideas at her, determined to have more Ally time.

She would look at his adorable face, begging her to stay; to never leave him. And on the inside she didn't want to leave either. So, she would smile, and sigh.

" _Fine, but only one movie."_

Her flashback ended and she snapped out of it. She started to stand up, and came up with an excuse for his actions.

_Maybe he's excited for Miami too._

She ran her fingers through her curly brown locks while walking into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower before dressing. Ally picked up the short dress that had been picked out the night before. She slipped the dress over her head and pinned her hair back in a bun. She shook her head, causing a couple of strands of hair to fall out of her bun. To complete her look, she slipped on back flats and smiled in the mirror. She liked what she saw. And couldn't help, but start to blush and wonder if Austin would like it too.

She turned away from the mirror and into the living room. The clock read six thirty and Ally knew she was half an hour early. She had told Austin the night before to be ready to go by seven.

_I could have breakfast._

She yawned and opened her fridge. She pushed a couple of things aside, before realizing that a majority of her food had been thrown out. They would be in Miami for at least a month, so keeping orange juice and milk in her fridge was out of the question. Well there was that and Austin ate a lot of her food too.

_I wonder if he emptied his fridge. Nah, since when would Austin do something like that. I'll just have breakfast at his place. _

She reached for the suitcase and tugged the square handle up. She took one last glance around the place and felt an emptiness in her heart that she was leaving. She had grown to truly love this apartment.

"Bye." She spoke out loud and instantly felt silly.

_It's an apartment Ally. No, well it's an apartment that holds the best memories._

She opened the door and pulled her suitcase outside. She turned back and looked inside and around the place, once more, before closing her door and locking it. She slipped the key into the suitcase pocket and tugging her suitcase along with her, started towards Austin's place

_Oh my gosh, what did pack? This thing is sooo heavyyy. . . I hope I don't break the elevator with this…_

_. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . _

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_.

An alarm clock continued to ring. He groaned before turning over onto his side and patted his side table searching for a phone to smack. His hand continued to touch nothing but smooth wood when he finally took in the effort to lift his head up and see his phone wasn't there.

_Oh god. Egh. Right. My phone is dead. _Austin instantly cursed himself, for getting his phone wet.

_Ehh. I can always get a new one in Miami. Besides I'm always with Ally, and she has a phone. _

He smiled to himself at the idea of always being with Ally.

_But then… the noise? OHHH.. I hid my old alarm clock in the bathroom to make sure I get up._

Austin moaned at the thought of getting up. He closed and his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ The clock continued to ring. Austin squirmed at the noise and then his eyes flew open. He roughly shoved the covers off.

_God damn. I give up._

He ran his fingers through his hair giving it a tousled look and then shuffled into the bathroom. He searched around for a little bit, before finding the alarm in the shower. He stepped in and turned it off. Then he stood there for a while thinking back to his green hair day and Ally. He chuckled to himself, now finding their actions to be hilarious.

He took his shower and then changed into his clothes, dressing slightly nicer than for a usual day. After all he was seeing his friends after a couple of months. He was fixing his hair when he heard his door click open. Austin was mid-way in opening his mouth and yelling hello, when he looked at her through the reflection of the mirror.

_She looks gorgeous. _

Austin stared at her for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. He looked at himself and noticed that with her red flowery dress and his red button down. They kind of matched.

_Heh. We're matching. Ally's gonna love this. She's been trying to get me to coordinate my tie with her dress for every music award we've gone to. _

Ally quietly closed the door behind her and tip- toed in. She assumed he was still sleeping. Since after all, when is his apartment this quiet, unless he's not napping?

_Oh. I see how it is. She thinks I can't wake up, huh? Well, Miss. Dawson. You're about to learn your lesson. _

Ally started towards Austin's room, continuing to walk quietly. She would stop every now and then whenever the floors would creak.

Austin bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at her. She just looked so ridiculous walking like that. He followed quietly behind her. Ally finally got to his bedroom door and she stepped in. She walked up to his bed and threw back the covers, screamed:

"Austiiiiin! WAKE UP!" She looked down and saw the bed empty and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"ALLLYYY! I'M AWAKE!" Austin screamed in her ear planting his hands on her shoulder. She jumped and shrieked. Her eyes were wild and scared. But when she saw Austin, the fret disappeared.

Austin started to chuckle.

"Oh my gosh! You are such an idiot!" Ally grabbed the closest thing to her, which turned out to be a pillow and started to smack him with it.

His eyes closed and his hands went up in defense, but he still continued to laugh. After a couple of seconds, Ally threw the pillow aside. Austin smiled down at her.

"Come on. Let's go get breakfast." She spoke, deciding to let what happened go. She reached over and hugged him hello.

"Alright." Austin returned her hug, but then laughing he mimicked her tip- toeing towards the kitchen. He looked silly and she yelled in disapproval and chased him down the hall.

. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .

"Flight 202: Rochester, New York to Miami, Florida. Please board."

The voice came over the loudspeaker and Ally looked up from her crossiant. She delicately placed the rest of the buttery goodness in her mouth and swallowed.

The two had goofed off in the apartment a little too much and didn't really have time to eat breakfast, so they just decided to just get something at the airport.

"Come on, Austin. That's us." Austin looked up from his bagel and then nodded. He reached over and grabbed his suitcase and then attempted to grab Ally's.

"No. no, there. I got it." Ally quickly pulled the handle out of his grasp and hid it behind her.

"Come on, Ally. I think I can pull two suitcases." He raised his arms and showed off his muscles.

"No. No You really can't." She shook her head, but couldn't stop staring at his muscles.

"Yes I can." Austin crossed his arms.

"No…." Her voice started to trail off.

Austin reached over and gently pushed her hand off the handle. He smiled at her and then pulled on it. Austin started to walk and then looked back behind to see that the suitcase hadn't gone anywhere. He tugged on it again and noticed that it continued to not move. He looked over at Ally and saw that she was looking down and a piece of her hair was being lightly chewed on. Austin grinned and walked over to her.

"Did Ally Dawson, the young lady who sent me five links of web pages on how to pack lightly, over pack?" He said mockingly.

There was laughter in his tone of voice and Ally could tell that he was trying hard not to chuckle.

Ally shrugged her shoulders and avoided his eyes. "I may have, slightly…."

"Ally. Say it. You over packed."

"Well not necessarily." She still looked down.

"Ally." Austin bent his head to try and reach her eyes.

Ally sighed and turned her head away. "Fine. I overpacked."

"Now say Austin Moon is the best friend that I have ever had."

Ally giggled and then looked up. "Austin Moon is the best friend that I have ever had."

"And don't you ever forget that." He winked at Ally and then handed her his lighter suitcase and put in all his effort to drag Ally's along.

_How is it even possible for such a small person to have so much stuff? _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two had checked out their luggage and had passed through security. All that was left for them was to walk the long stretch to the plane. Austin was walking close to Ally. So close that every now and then Ally's hip would brush up against Austin's. She knew he would notice when he would look down at her and smile. Ally grinned back and then she looked at him. His hands were just kind of, well hanging there.

_I could… Um. Could I hold his hand? I mean, they're not occupied or anything, so. . . But. What if it becomes weird between us. Go for it, Ally. Do it! Do it! Do it!_

The small chant in her head bugged her and then Austin bumped against her, again.

_Do it! Do it! Do it! _

Ally casually in one swift and fluid motion, slipped her hand into his. Austin looked down at her and then at their hands.

_Oh my gosh. He hates me. I'm only his songwriter. What was I thinking? _A thousand negative thoughts ran in her head.

Then suddenly Austin grinned. He slipped his fingers between hers, bringing their palms even closer together. Then he went back to walking, and admiring the area, as if this happens every day.

_No. No, Ally. He, he likes it. _Ally started smiling.

They continued their way down the walk, lightly swinging their hands the entire way. They finally got to the boarding area and held hands into the plane.

_Damn. No. I have to let go of her hand. The aisle is just. . . Gah. _Austin had never hated an aisle so much in his life.

_I think. . . Oh we have to let go now. The aisle. . . _Ally thought.

Austin slipped his hands out of hers and looked behind him. She saw a small pout had formed on her face.

_She's sad. She likes it! She likes holding hands with me. But. But.. Dallas. Eh. Holding hands is a friends thing. All friends do it. _He convinced himself.

He found his seat number and plopped down it. He stretched out and leaned his head on the back of his seat. Ally sat down quietly next to him. Austin had been lucky enough to get a window seat, where Ally was seated between Austin and who knows who else. A couple of seconds later, an elderly man sat down next to her.

_At least, it's not a pretty girl, who'll lean over me to get to Austin. _

"I'm visiting my grandkids." The old man who name turned out to be Andy, said to her.

Ally turned towards him, eager for a conversation. But while Ally was chatting it up, Austin was too, with himself.

_Should I hold her hand again? Nah it's a three and half hour flight. What if my palm gets sweaty? And then she'll think I'm gross. But.. But, she liked it. She was sad when I let go. I'm going to do it. _

Ally had finished her conversation with Andy who now knew our whole back story. She had leaned against her seat and was closing her eyes, when Austin reached for her hand.

_Almost there. Almost. . . _

_Slap. _Andy slapped Austin's hand away. Austin jumped in surprise and looked at the old man who had a stern expression on his face. Austin rubbed his hand and sulked back into his seat. Andy leaned back, shaking his head and was muttering something about 'young lads hitting on girls in plane and such'. Ally had opened her eyes now and looked over at Andy.

"Hm, you say something?" Her voice had turned sickly sweet like it usually is, when she used to attend to customers at the Sonic Boom.

"Nah, sweetheart. Just thinking, that's all." He smiled at her and Ally bobbed her head down.

"So tell me some more dear." Andy looked at her and spoke. "About Austin. That boyfriend of yours seems to be a big part of your life." He glared at Austin and emphasized the boyfriend part.

"Oh. Oh. He's not. . . Austin isn't my boyfriend." Ally cleared her throat and her eyes stared down into her lap.

_She talked about me. Whoa. How long was I thinking about the whole hand holding thing for?_

Austin leaned over and gave an awkward little wave to the old man.

"Hi, Im Austin. Um. Austin Moon." He shook hands with Andy. Andy's eyes opened wider than was normal and his jaw dropped slightly.

"I thought. . . Oh um. I thought you were some random pervert who was trying to. . . oh well then. . . By all means then."

He leaned over and placed Austin's hand on top of Ally's. Ally started blushing right away and Austin looked away, pretending to have a new found interest for the window next to him. He felt her hand slip out from under his.

_No… No… No.. _Austin thought, but made no move to stop her.

She placed her hand gently in her lap and offered Austin a small smile.

_Damn. I could have saved that._

He cursed to himself, but returned her smile. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at himself, messing it up. Then he looked over at Ally and Andy who seemed to be engaged in yet another conversation. One of which only they could understand.

"The plane will now be taking off. Please stay in your seats." A perky flight attendants voice came over the intercom. The threesome buckled their seatbelts from hearing the news and leaned their heads back as the plane slowly rised up into the air.

_Miami! Miami! Miami! _Ally repeated over and over like a little kid in her head.

Andy had pulled out his novel and was adjusting his neck pillow to a comfortable position. He found it and crossed his legs, continuing on with the novel. He seemed to have lost interest in Ally.

Austin, meanwhile, had found the remote for the television on the back of his neighbors chair and was browsing through the movie selections. He nudged Ally to see which movie she wanted to watch, but Ally had already started Tangled on her own little screen.

Austin rolled his eyes; he's been forced to see that movie with her over tens of thousands of times. Although he did seem to find a liking towards the Flynn Rider fellow. Not that he'd actually ever admit to anyone.

Two hours later the movie had ended and Austin and Ally sat there, just admiring the area, lost each in their own thoughts.

"Alllllly.." He poked her arm. She looked up from admiring her bracelet.

"I'm bored." He held out his thumb. Ally smiled. She unbuckled her seatbelt and Austin did the same. The two of them turned toward each other and engaged in a thumb war.

The score was Austin five and Ally three, when a series of giggles interrupted their game. They paused and looked at each other.

_God. That was probably the most annoying laugh ever._

It started again. And again. And again.

Austin was starting to get irritated. Ally looked at him and nodded that it was okay to make a scene about it. He got up from his criss crossed position on his seat and turned around to see a pretty girl sitting on sideways on a young man's lap. In the middle of well… In the middle of basically a make out session.

Austin stared. _Is this really? Like the time for something like this… Eh well it is a long flight, I can see how they might get bored, but no.. no.. ewwww… _

He turned back toward Ally and was about to shrug his shoulders. Because after all, he wasn't going to interrupt them. Austin cringed at the idea.

From behind his shoulder, Ally had seen everything. She gasped and Austin saw her eyes get watery.

"What? Ally, what's wrong?" Concern was heard in his voice, but also confusion.

_They're not doing anything wrong, I guess. _Austin stood there, and scratched his chin in puzzlement.

Ally quietly stepped in front of him, and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye and slid in a perfect arch down her cheek. She spoke in a clear voice, like scissors cutting straight through paper.

"Dallas?"

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .

**Oh. My… my.. Dallas has been a bad boy on all those business trips, now, eh? And LOOOOL to Andy and Austin. You guys should try writing and old man setting up Austin and Ally, I was cracking up on the inside while I wrote it. lool**

**(1)- Okay so when I wrote stoked, I completely thought of Rocky and Ross.. I find it super adorable when they use words like that. Eh, it could be just me?**

**Reviewwww! And make my day! **

**And thanks to all the follows and the favs too.. u guys are rlly welcoming to fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Chapter 7: The Wedding Planners: Let's Break up a Boyfriend**_

"Dallas?" Ally spoke.

Her voice was questioning and it seemed like the entire plane had suddenly grown dead silent. Like everyone had their eyes on them.

Austin whipped his head around and looked at the boy one last time.

_Dallas. . kissing. . .Not Ally. . ._

He immediately tensed up and went to go stand protectively behind her. His teeth and hands were clenched, ready to hurt the boy at any second.

Dallas broke away from the girl who he had been kissing, when he heard his name. He paled at the sight of Ally and looked back and forth between her and the stranger sitting on his lap, as if he was trying to make a choice.

_I can't believe this. Is he. . . . Oh my gosh. . . is he DECIDING? _

Ally felt another tear slide down her cheek, but this one wasn't of surprise and shock. It was of hurt and mostly anger. She brushed it away roughly and then did what came naturally to her, grabbing the closest thing and then proceeding to hit the victim with it. But at the moment there was nothing that Ally could use. She turned around, searching, with her fingers itching to throw something.

Andy had forgotten about his novel by now and from analyzing the situation, he calmly dog- eared the corner of his book and handed it to her. She smiled weakly in thanks and threw the hardcover right at Dallas- squarely hitting him the jaw.

His hands went up to his face and he bent over squinting in pain.

"Ally please, I. . . "

He stood up immediately, causing the young girl to fall off. He stepped towards Ally, his arms held out in forgiveness, when Ally spoke the words of every classic break- up.

"We're over."

She turned around to walk back to her seat and saw Austin standing behind her. His arms were crossed and he was watching over her, like a bodyguard. Protecting her, like a best friend. And, making sure that if anything were to happen that she couldn't handle, he would be there. Ironically Austin was doing the job of a boyfriend.

"Ally I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. She was an accident. I'm sorry." Dallas continued to pester her, following Ally to her seat.

Ally whipped her head around and interrupted as the thought suddenly came up.

"Is that what all those missing dates were?" She confronted him in the middle of the aisle.

"All those rainchecks and business trips. Were they her?"

Her voice softened and she sounded like a sweet little girl, which made Dallas look like even more of a jerk. She glanced down at the girl on the ground, who was watching the situation with wide eyes, shocked at how big of a coincidence it was to have them both on the same plane.

Austin clenched his hands into fists behind Ally. He was using all his will- power to not punch the guy. But Ally's voice. She sounded so sweet and adorable. Austin took a step forward, but then he felt something pull him back.

He looked down to see Andy. He had grasped the chain that was slung casually on his jeans, holding him back.

He whispered to Austin.

"Let her handle it." Austin unclenched his hands and crossed them over his chest, then nodded at Andy.

"Ally. . . Well yes. Sometimes." Dallas trailed off. "I mean it wasn't always her."

_There were MORE girls! _Ally raged for a second.

Her eyes had lost their usual welcoming shade of chocolaty brown, the kind that you can get lost in for hours. But, instead they flashed, the brown having darkened in irritation to black.

Dallas continued to be stuttering his excuse, but then he leaned forward and reached for her hands. Ally felt something move beside and she saw Austin move even closer to her. Andy was gripping onto his chain.

_Heh. Austin's my bull- dog. _Ally giggled lightly in her head.

Dallas bent down to reach her eyes. And staring deeply into them, he spoke.

"Please, Ally. One more chance."

The old Ally would have listened. She would have nodded and pretended she understood. And possibly even forgive him. But with Austin's shoulder brushing hers, ready to pound on him at any second, she didn't need to be the old Ally anymore.

She leaned forward and spoke each word slowly and carefully. Emphasizing each one to get the message to Dallas clear.

"Shut the hell up."

Dallas stiffened and pulled away from her. He wasn't used to this. Ally had always been friendly, understanding and sweet. She turned sharply around and started to return to her seat. She kept her eyes down casted, to avoid the stares of other passengers. Some of which were offering her a weak smile or were even bold enough to pat her on the back. But, Ally was embarrassed.

_They all probably think I'm a loser. Someone who cant even keep a boyfriend._

Another tear brushed down her cheek, then she caught sight of blond head of hair. Mistaking it for Austin, she looked up.

"Mommy. . . Can I go play with that girl." A little blond boy pointed directly at Ally. They locked eyes.

"She's awesome."

Ally locked her eyes with his baby blue eyes and smiled. Ally broke into a grin and instantly bent down to hug the little boy. She had no clue who he was, but right now all she needed was a hug. Reassurance that it was going to be okay.

_Hug. . . wait. Where's Austin? _

She let go of the little boy and looked over at Andy. He had let go of Austin's chains and Ally could see him lightly rubbing the markings the chain had made on his hand.

_Wow. He was holding onto Austin pretty strongly. He must have really wanted to hurt Dallas._

Austin appeared a second later with Andy's book and handed it to him.

"Thank you, son."

"Um. And thanks for not letting me do something stupid." Austin spoke towards the elderly man's ear.

"She can take of herself." Andy spoke out loud, not being the least bit shy about it.

"Yes she can." Austin looked into Ally's eyes as she spoke.

Ally stood up immediately and crashed her body against Austin's chest. She breathed in his scent and a small giggle burst from her lips. Austin kissed her forehead and then smoothed out her hair. They sat down and then the little blond boy came up to Austin.

"I'm Ross." He spoke in a cute four year old voice. **(1)**

"Whassup, Ross? I'm Austin."

He fist- bumped the little guy and pulled him up into his lap. Ross reached up and shoved his little fingers in Austin's hair, messing it up.

"Your hair can't look better than mine does." Ross spoke.

Austin's mouth dropped a little in shock and he shook his head, letting out a laugh. Ally giggled next to them and reached near her seat to pull out two video game controllers. She handed one to Ross, who happily grabbed it in his small chubby little hands and Ally took the other one.

Austin scrolled through; succeeding in finding a game for them and the two went at it. They played for a while with Ross still bouncing on Austin's lap. Austin had leaned over and was sharing the controller with Ally. Each of them had one hand on it and was pushing the buttons frantically, because it turned out that Ross was a lot better than video games than his cute appearance made him look.

Both Austin and Ally had one free hand and Ally reached out and put it inside of Austin's. He pulled his attention away from the small screen to look at her and smile. Ally returned his smile. And the two of them returned to their intense game against Ross.

_Aw. Those two. . . just belong together. Pshaw, Trish and Dez are getting married. Austin and Ally should be too. _

Andy looked sideways at them from his novel.

_Heh. Lookie there. They even have a kid!_

. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .

"See ya later, buddy." Austin did his brand new Austin- Ross handshake with the little blond boy.

It was amazing how much stuff could be accomplished in one flight. It was almost overwhelming.

Ally bent down to wrap her arms around Ross, as well. She had just gotten to know him, but she felt like she made a close connection with this boy. He showed her she was awesome. Ross opened her eyes and was one of the reasons she wasn't bawling about Dallas right now.

With warm smiles and greeting to Ross' parents, Austin and Ally separated from their little friend.

Austin turned around, for they had saved the best for last. Austin shook hands with Andy, giving him a friendly smile and a wave. Ally, on the other hand. . . She buried her face in his neck and exchanged telephone numbers, promising to keep in touch.

_And she wonders why she only goes to one party a year. _Austin thought to himself.

They started their way on the long walk to the luggage and checkout. Austin slipped his hand into Ally's.

_This hand holding thing is actually kind of addicting after a while._

It was quiet for a while. All that could be heard was the usual airport noise. Ruckus of airplanes landing and lifting, suitcases rolling about and of course the cute couple lost amidst in it all. Or in this case, Austin and Ally.

Ally leaned into his side and let out a small sigh.

Austin glanced down at her and expected a tear or at least a frown. But she had a small smile of her face.

_She just broke up with Dallas and she's smiling? Damn she was more upset when I let go of her hand cause of the aisle._

"So. . . " Austin cleared his throat. Ally pulled away slightly to look up at him, while he spoke.

"Dallas?" Austin questioned carefully.

This was the first time Ally had ever broken up with someone. Austin wasn't too sure how to handle or what to expect from her.

_Please don't cry. Please don't cry._

And thankfully, Ally didn't. Her face dropped significantly, though.

"Yeah." She shrugged and looked down.

Austin rushed in. "Ally. Look I'm sorry if I ever got you into that loser. It's all my fault."

"Whoaa.." Ally stopped to look him in the eye. "It is nowhere near your fault. If anything, you helped me. I could still be crushing over that . . . that. . . thing right now." Ally stumbled over her words, not sure exactly how to phrase it. She could never be mean, no matter what anyone said to her.

"But, I kind of asked him out for you. I led to your heart getting broken." Austin followed his own theory, blaming himself.

He thought back to a year ago when they were coming out of the studio. Ally had been going on and on about Dallas. His hair, his eyes, his jeans. Austin had found it adorable how much she liked him. And so the other day when he spotted him with his laptop at the coffee shop, he took a chance with this guy.

"Hey Dallas." His eyes pulled away from the screen to see him.

"Hey Austin." Dallas casually looked behind him and around the area.

_For Ally, I bet. _Austin thought to himself.

He took a seat across from him and crossed his arms on the table, as if he was ready to give a proposition.

"Ask out Ally, would you." He went straight to the point. After all, Austin didn't even really like this guy, he always seemed kind of shady to him.

Dallas broke into a smile and nodded. "Already got it planned."

And right then and there, Austin's heart seemed to break just a little. He still remembers the feeling. It was as if a part of him, he was giving away to someone else to share.

Ally giggled and brought him back to reality. "You're so dramatic, sometimes. You know I'm kind of happy he cheated on me."

Austin raised his eyebrows.

_This girl. . . _

"What? I didn't love him, even when I thought he was a sweetheart. And now that he's out of the way. I can have a chance to find my true love." Ally looked up at the airport ceiling, wishingly. She broke away from Austin and did a little twirl, causing her dress to whirl up around her.

"So that's how Ally sees things?" Austin smiled at her.

"Yes that is how Ally sees things." She walked back to Austin and leaned into him again. Then she walked in front of him again and turned to look up at him.

"Austin, can we keep this, to um. . . " Her voice trailed off, but he still understood what she wanted.

"Yeah, we don't need to tell Trish. I have a feeling she might quite literally kill Dallas." They looked at each other and laughed.

_I can always trust him. _Ally thought.

Austin took a bigger step and caught up to Ally. He put an arm around her shoulder and brought her in closer to him. He could smell her light vanilla scent. It enveloped him and he couldn't be happier.

_My new favorite flavor is vanilla. _The chocolate lover thought to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

**If I may say so myself, I think Ally kicked some Dallas ass in that.. looool. At first I was going to make Austin go in and save the day… but ehh that happens in almost every story, so I shook things up a bit.. hahaa.. hope it came out well..**

**(1)- ROSS! So I know, I mentioned in the story that the little blond boy has blue eyes.. yeahh no worries, I know the actual Ross has brown, I just decided to make this little guy's blue. Make it a cute characteristic, you know?**

**HOPE U GUYS LIKED/ LOVEDD! **

**Let me know, in a review, favorite, PM, alert. . . .**

**U GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews and everything.. goshhh.. HUGE HEARTT FOR ALL OF YOUUUUUUU!**


	8. Chapter 8

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . _

_**Chapter 8: The Wedding Planners: Lets' . . .oooooh. Things Just Got Awkward**_

_Almost there. Almost there. ALMOST THERE._

Austin placed one foot in front of the other. He quickened his pace a little, but not enough to abandon the petite brunette following closely behind him. Ally's little hand was gripping Austin's grey suitcase and she was practically running to keep up with his long, rushed strides.

Suddenly Austin and Ally broke through into the terminal entrances. They gazed about eying the families waiting anxiously for their loved ones, or those who had just found them, tears glistening in their eyes. But they looked past through all the welcome home balloons, keeping their eyes watchful for Trish and Dez.

A burst of red hair caught both their eyes and out of thin air, Trish and Dez appeared. Trish hugged the life out of Ally and Dez had successfully tackled Austin to the ground.

"Ally!" Trish squealed in excitement.

"Trish!" Ally responded with the same amount of happiness, if not more.

The two girls started to jump up and down, screaming, each of them trying to get their words out, but only to be interrupted by the other.

The two linked arms together. Through all the squeals and shrieks, both had come to conclude that they missed each other far too much and that neither of them would be leaving the other, any time soon. After all, Skype can only get you so close to a person.

Ally glanced to see Dez and Austin sitting on the linoleum floor. She giggled at their arm wrestling match.

"What. . . what are you two doofs doing?" Trish asked.

No sigh of sympathy was ever heard in this girl's voice.

_Same old, Trish._ Ally sighed happily.

"Dez thinks he missed me more, but that's SO not true. I missed him more, so we're settling this with arm wrestling." Austin was gripping Dez's hand.

"God, you two are such idiots." Trish grabbed Austin by his collar and dragged him up to his feet and into a hug. He bent down to properly hug the cute, latina girl.

Ally sat down next to Dez, about to fix her skirt, so that it flowed nicely while she sat, when Dez wrapped his arms around her.

Once they had all shared their hugs and laughs. Dez reached for Austin's suitcase and Austin for Ally's (well his).

"Dang, Dude, what'd you pack in here?" Dez tugged it along, but glanced back at Austin to glare.

Austin casually shrugged his shoulders and turned around to lock eyes with Ally. Grasping her brown ones with his, he winked.

"I think I may have over packed."

Ally blushed and returned her attention to Trish.

The two boys walked slightly ahead of the girls, engaged in their own conversation. Trish and Ally walked behind at their own leisurely pace.

"So what's new with you?" Trish spoke.

"Eh, nothing much. Austin just got his new song. . . ."

"Heard it. Loved it. My new ringtone!" She held up a pink bedazzled phone.

"Sorry continue." She tucked a strand of her wildly curly brown hair behind her ear, before apologizing for interrupting Ally.

"Umm. Well, we're planning a wedding." Ally froze.

She instantly threw up her hands. The thought just popped into her head.

"You're getting married!"

Trish nodded with big smile on her face. Ally leaned over and hugged her again.

_Gosh. I almost forgot about why I even came to Miami in the first place._

Breaking her hug with Trish, she ran a little to catch up to the two boys. She ran in front of Austin, who surprised to see her, came very close to trampling all over the adorable girl.

"DEZ! Congrats on your engagement!"

Ally threw her hands around his neck and she noticed next to him, Austin had disappeared to Trish.

_Heh. I'm not the only one who practically forgot their best friend's wedding._

After a repeat of the congratulating and screams, Dez and Trish moved to stand by each other, with Austin and Ally migrating towards each other, as well.

"You're getting married!" Austin yelled in happiness.

Ally had started her goofy dancing in excitement of it all, and Austin couldn't help but copy her shrieks and follow.

"We're getting married!" Trish and Dez laughed and shouted together. They smiled at each other and Trish arm moved to wrap around his waist, pulling him close.

"Guys. This is great. We couldn't be happier for you two. There is no one else in the world that could make a better couple."

Austin grew serious and spoke with a genuine smile. His cheeks were rosy. It was usually Ally who said this lovey doey mush.

_She's turning me into a big softie._

Clickk.

The three turned around to the sound of camera. Ally was hiding behind her phone, smiling at the picture she had just taken.

She looked up in response to all the stares.

"What? A wedding planner needs good photos." She giggled and played with a lock of her hair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two hour car ride from the airport to their homes seemed to pass by in a breeze. Dez pulled the car into the driveway of nice two- story house. It wasn't too grand and fancy, but seemed to have a nice style to it. As he was turning off the car, Trish spoke.

"So you two can stay here. We hope you guys don't mind. But I mean, this is better than a hotel room. . . . ."

"Not at all!" Ally reassured her.

"It'll be so much fun, the four of us living together." She continued.

Trish's face twisted in confusion.

"What? No. We live across from you guys." She pointed to the house directly opposite to this one. It was an exact look- alike.

Ally turned to look at Austin, who had already moved to face Dez.

"You own two houses?" Austin's voice rose a little.

_Damn. And I thought I had bank. I should have gone in the film- making business._

"Nah.", Dez shrugged, carefree as always, "It's my parent's house. They're out for awhile. So you two can stay in it."

_Like a couple. Couples share homes. Boyfriend. Girlfriend._

Ally started at the ground for awhile, seeming to act like the cement beneath her was the most interesting thing ever. Then she felt a familiar, warm voice whisper by her ear.

"You okay with that?" Austin said.

_Such a sweetheart. _She thought to herself.

"Of course, I'm okay with it. You?" She hugged his waist.

He didn't speak, but nuzzled her head with his nose in response.

_Vanilla. . . _

They broke out of their embrace and realized that Trish and Dez had already grabbed the suitcases and had headed inside.

Ally grabbed Austin's wrist and led the way into the house.

The house was beautiful. A sparkling chandelier lightened up the hallway as they walked into the house. Landscape portraits lined the walls, giving off a peaceful essence. It was more than they could ever ask for.

Ally walked about the kitchen. Her eyes reflected sparkles in them as she saw the wooden cabinets and marble counters. A countertop had been placed in the middle, acting like its own little island. Ally leaned her body down on it. Shifting to place her hands under her chin, she gazed at the area.

Austin parted ways from Ally and wandered to the living room. He ran his fingers along the fireplace and ran towards the big screen.

_Yup. I am never leaving._ Austin nodded his head as if he just made his own decision.

Then suddenly both their eyes locked onto the baby grand piano in the corner of the room. Ally sat gently down on the bench running her hands along the black and white music- makers, daring to make a sound. Austin slid in his socks along the wooden floor and scooted in right beside her. She pressed a key and the sound filled the atmosphere. Then Ally's fingers quickly moved along, and a melody began.

"Heard in on the radio. . . " Austin sang along.

She finished the chorus on a soft note and then suddenly slammed her hands on the keys. Austin looked up in surprise.

"Your new song. Austin. We promised Boss that we would come back from this vacation with a new single." She explained to him. A frown had appeared on her face.

Austin ran his fingers through his hair, listening to her. Then he spoke,

"Ally. Don't worry. We're going to write an amazing song. Just do what you always do. Besideeees. . . " He stood up and moved his arms around, to make a point. "We're in Miami again." His voice softened.

"This was where our inspiration began."

Ally smiled at him and nodded. He reached for her hand.

"Come on. Let's go look around some more."

They messed around, opening doors and running through hallways. Laughing whenever they would find each other again. Ally giggled and then attempting to get away from Austin, she twisted a door knob and found it to be locked. She leaned on it, pushing her weight against it. But nothing.

Confused, she put her ear to the door and could her soft moans.

_Oh my gosh! _Ally covered her eyes and moved immediately from the door.

_EWWWWWWWWW. EW. EW. _

She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what Trish and Dez were doing in there.

And doing with her luggage. Ally covered her head with her arms, trying to run the mental image out of her head.

_I call sleeping in the other room. _

Austin burst through the doorway.

"Gotcha!" He ran towards her.

She squealed and tried to run, but finding a dead end, she turned around and leaned against the door. The same one which had ungodly things going on inside.

He put his hands on the door above her head. A sweet smile on his face when he looked down at her. He was so close to her and she loved every second of it.

They were locking eyes. Staring for who knows how long, when the door underneath Ally opened. She fell and Austin landed on top of her. He laughed and pulled her up and out from underneath him. But so that her knees were straddling his tummy and they were still smiling at each other.

Trish coughed and Dez was trying to fix his mussed up hair. She raised an eyebrow at us.

_Don't give us that look! I should be raising the eyebrow at their behavior.. gosh. Raise an eyebrow Ally._

_Heh. Right. You can't. _Ally tried to pull an eyebrow, but failed miserably.

"Um. So we'll see you guys for lunch then." Dez gave a little wave and the obvious wink ever directed at Austin.

Trish smiled walking away with her hand around Dez's waist.

Ally stared down at Austin. She hadn't moved and she didn't really want to. He looked like an adorable little puppy lying down under her. His hair was ruffled from being pressed up against the floorboard and he had a troublesome sparkle in his eye. She thought back to Trish and Dez.

_Gosh. I have so much to explain. _

Little did she know. Austin was thinking the exact same thing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**HEYYYYY,**

**So, I guess you guys kinda figured out from the title that they are yes planning a wedding. So, I do kinda wanna make it sorta like wedding planning. But, the thing is. . .i kinda want help.. haha**

**So the next chapter is the venue. And the venue is where the wedding/ wedding reception will take place. And this is where you guys come in! So, I made up three choices..**

**A traditional church ceremony and then the sparkly chandelier filled reception.. haha I like things that sparkle..**

**Outdoor ceremony, kinda like the one in twilight. . . and a reception like on the beach and fancy beach house…**

**So this one is modern, some type of indoor wedding, not in a church but like in a cool modern building and a reception that's kind of like a night club..**

**So, I personally could not decide… but I feel like the second one would be cute.. ehh I don't know.. which is why I need help! So please let me know in a review or something…**

**THANKS GUYS! **


	9. Chapter 9

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

_**Chapter 9: The Wedding Planners: Let's Say Something We Didn't Mean to Say**_

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Dez screeched as he climbed up the flimsy rope ladder to the tunnel.

The foursome had decided to go out to lunch and Dez being Dez couldn't help but recommend one of the most childish places known.

McMiamis. **(1)**

The new fast- food restaurant was kid friendly with smiling waitresses and red and white booths. But, the main attraction that sealed the deal was the playground. Basically a heaven for Austin and Dez. The two boys had scarfed down their burgers, keeping their eyes locked onto the playground at all times. Finally, they finished their food and with permission from the two girls, who rolled their eyes, they raced to the play arena.

Trish and Ally giggled and pointed as Dez and Austin held up a line trying to figure out how to go down the twirly yellow slide. How complicated playgrounds seemed to have become these days. **(2)**

"Sooo," Trish leaned in closer to the table, playing with a fry before thoughtfully chewing off the tip.

"You and Dallas over?" She blurted it out.

Ally looked up from studying her drink and nodded.

"How'd you. . . "

"Tweeter statuses." She stated, cutting her off.

_Of course. _

Ally mentally yelled at herself. Just a couple of hours ago, with the help of Austin, she had gone onto to tweeter and changed her status back to single. It didn't seem that hard to do, but after being taken for almost a year, the change felt. Almost, well nice.

"He was a loser." Trish spoke.

Ally sipped on her coke and then nodded in agreement.

She glanced at Ally. It always seemed that Trish wasn't the greatest of friends to Ally, but deep down the girl knew everything about her. And right now, one of the things she knew about her, was that now was not the time to pry into break- up details.

Besides, she could always attack Austin about that, later.

Then suddenly Ally burst out laughing. Dez had fallen on top of Austin and down the two fell down the swirly slide, landing in the ball pit. Their girly screams pierced the air till their heads popped out from under the plastic balls. They jumped back up and Dez jumped on Austin, laughing as he, piggy- backed on the blond boy's back. Those two were oblivious to the stares of the other customers.

Trish smiled at Ally.

_She's cute and sweet. Ally deserves someone who'll take good care of her._

Trish twisted her head to look at the boy who was fooling around with her soon to be husband.

_Someone like him._

"So you like Austin?" She spoke boldly.

"Yeahh.." Ally sighed.

She seemed lost in a trance as she stared at the blond boy tackle the red haired one.

Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Ah!" Ally let out a small gasp and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"No. no. no. no. I don't like Austin."

"But you just said. . . " Trish argued back.

"I. . . It was an accident. . .whoops." Ally shoved fries in her mouth, trying to avoid ever having to talk again.

Trish let out a sigh.

_They were in Miami for two minutes and they were practically on top of each other. Lord knows, how many Auslly moments they've had in New York._

"Heh Auslly." Trish spoke out loud.

Ally looked up from trying to drown herself in fries, to forget what she said. She cocked her head in curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Um. . ." She leaned forward and locked eyes with Ally, determined to get the little girl to understand what she was saying.

"Ally. Austin likes you."

Ally instantly flushed pink and averted her eyes.

"I guess… I um… Yeah." She started into a slow nod.

"Yeah?" Trish started to sit up straighter.

"Yeah." Ally confirmed it.

"AHHHH YEAHHHH!" Trish squealed and started to bounce in her seat.

The bystanders sitting in the other booths probably thought the two girls were well out of their mind. But, it was okay cause Ally like liked Austin and that was all that mattered.

_I yeah… I guess I do. I like Austin. I mean his silky blond hair and the way it always fall over his eyes. His adorable smile, straight teeth as always. He was muscular and sweet and. . . caring. And always there for me. Oh my gosh. I like. Austin. _

_I fell for Austin Monica Moon._

Ally shrunk down into her seat and reached for a strand of her hair. She twirled it around her fingers for some time, considering the thought. Then, slipped it into her mouth and proceeded to lightly nibble on it.

_I fell hard._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

The entire surrounding area was red as Austin crawled in front of Dez in the playground's tunnel. He was having the time of his life playing here. It was like they were back in grade school, no worries about signing onto record deals or writing new songs, searching for actors or asking Trish to be a lawfully wedded wife.

They were having fun and living free. Something that Austin had barely gotten to do in New York.

Ally would never do this silly stuff with him. She was too mature for it, well there was that and McMiami can't exactly be located in New York. Austin had tried.

"Sooo," Dez crawled behind Austin.

"You guys seem. . . " Dez paused trying to find the right word.

"Intimate." He chose.

"Sorry what?" A confused Austin's voice echoed through the tunnel.

"You and Alllyyyy. . . Eh? EH?" He nudged Austin, trying to squeeze in next to him in the tunnel.

The playground equipments were initially designed for five year old children. Not a twenty three year old music sensation and a film producer.

Austin hit his head at the top of tunnel in surprise at Dez's words.

"Owwww.." He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Someone's a slow boy today." Dez spoke casually passing Austin in the tunnel.

" Do you like Ally?" Dez repeated his words again.

"Sure, I like her. We're best friends."

"Nooooo. . . . Like like." Dez reached the end of the tunnel and turned around to face Austin, making a heart with his fingers. A small smile played on his lips as he awaited Austin's reaction.

"Noooooo." Austin shook his head.

He was tired of this question. It ran through his head all day long. From when he had first laid eyes on her to well the last moment they had together.

He thought back to them lying on the floor. Ally was straddling him and Austin's hands had been resting lightly on her waist. She had looked so beautiful. Her bountiful curls, pink plump lips and those big wondering eyes. Gosh her eyes, Austin could stare into them for days on end and never get bored.

That's how friends thought about each other right?

_Right._

He looked up to realize Dez was still staring at him waiting for an explanation.

"Dez, Ally is amazing. Sweet, funny, adorable. She's one of the greatest girls I have ever met. No, scratch that! She IS the greatest girl I have ever met."

A goofy smile spread across Dez's face and he waggled his eyebrows.

"No, dude. . . " Austin's voice softened.

"She has this great Prince Charming idea in her head and I'm not. . . . "

"Not Prince Charming?" Dez finished for him. "Ehh.. well I mean in Shrek, you do kind of resemble. . ."

"DEZ!"

"WHAT? A classic prince charming is always blond."

He gave it off as a fact. Eh, after all he was a film maker, he must know something about actors.

Austin glared.

"Sorry." Dez looked away.

"It's just. . . " He cut off his sentence to turn away from Austin, extended his long legs down the slide.

"It's just SO OBVIOUS how much you two love each other." Dez scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Austin gritted his teeth.

_I don't like Ally. Ahem out loud Austin, out loud._

"I don't like Ally like that."

He loved Dez. He was best friend now and probably till forever, but he just couldn't think of Ally like that. Think about how much he wanted it. And how slim the chances of it actually happening were.

Austin sat behind Dez on the slide. He latched his arms onto his shoulders and leaned in, preparing to feel the wind rush through the roots of his hair.

"YOU LOVE ALLY!" Dez screeched as the two free- fell from the swirly slide. A small shriek escaped Austin's lips.

They crashed into the ball- pit and Austin looked at Dez.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeaaahh.."

"DUDE NO! I DON'T LIKE ALLY LIKE THAT! I never had nor will I ever fall in love with Allyson Marie Dawson!"

Austin yelled and threw a red plastic ball straight at Dez's chest. It lightly bounced off and landed in the ball pit again, mixing with all the others.

The two were smiling at each other, when suddenly Dez smirk dropped straight off his face. His hand reached up to ruffle his red hair and he looked down into the ball pit, ashamed.

_Huh?_

Austin turned around, puzzled at the sudden change in the mood, when he saw Trish standing there. Her arms were crossed and she had a scowl across her face. Austin searched around her for a certain brunette and saw none. His gaze dropped to the ground, and he saw it was wet. As if two or three raindrops had suddenly hit the ground.

Raindrops or tears?

Austin dragged his fingers through his hair and let himself fall backwards into the ball pit. Surrounding himself with the little multi- colored plastic balls as he thought about what the hell he had exactly just done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

_Yup. I just ended my relationship with Ally._

It was the most awkward car ride in the history of awkward car rides and all Austin could think about was how badly, he had just screwed up. Ally was sitting next to him and she was avoiding looking his way at all costs.

Dez pulled into a parking spot right by the beach. It was towards the rockier cliff area, where recreational events were planned. He locked the doors and they all got out. It was dead quiet and Ally went to go stand by Trish, who placed an arm around her shoulders. She was whispering something to her and Ally was nodding, keeping her gaze strictly to the ground.

Austin stared at them. He was confused and completely lost. There was always a brunette by his side, Ally to hold hands with or place his arm around. Now that she was gone, he didn't know where to go or what to do with his hands. It just. . .It didn't seem right.

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans and caught up with Dez.

"Hey where are we again?" Austin spoke to Dez in a hushed tone. The area seemed peaceful and everyone made soft crinkly noises as they walked over the sand on the cement pavement.

_God, I love Miami's beaches. _Austin thought, breathing in the lightly salted air.

"Ally was searching through venues for the wedding and she found one she really liked. She wanted us to see it." Dez spoke out loud, for all of them to hear. He wasn't exactly the kind to keep the peacefulness going.

Suddenly Ally's voice was heard. It sounded sweet and innocent, like the polite Ally. Not the one that Austin had taken years to get to come out from her shell.

"It was gorgeous online!" Her fake peppiness was entirely obvious. Well, to him at least. Trish and Dez seemed to buy it and Trish took her arm off of Ally's shoulder. She slipped her hand into Dez's and started a light run to the lobby. Austin and Ally stood by each other.

_Say something. Say something. Anything. AUSTIN, SPEAK WORDS!_

"It looks nice." He spoke, looking around the area.

_Wooo.. words. Yes. Heh. Heh._

"Yeah." She nodded and gave a small smile.

She fixed her already perfect skirt and walked quickly to catch up with Dez and Trish.

Austin sighed and hurried in behind her. He let the door fall shut behind and gazed at the lobby area. It was clean and smelled sweet. Ally walked up the front desk and ran the little bell sitting there. It gave a little ring and she jumped from the noise.

"I'll be with you in a little bit!" A guy's voice was heard from the back rooms.

"KAY!" The foursome shouted back together.

They all looked at each other and giggled. Austin blocked out all their laughs and listened to Ally's. It was like a tinkling of charms on a bracelet. He smiled at his love for the noise.

Then a young man came through the hallway. The brown- haired boy was holding a clip- board and seemed to be talking on his cell phone, which he snapped closed and looked up.

"Hi! I'm David." He jumped over the counter and hopped off, shaking hands with everyone.

And Austin noticed how he seemed to shake hands extra long with Ally.

He was dressed rather nicely in capris and a polo, and with his striking green/ gray eyes, even Austin could admit that the boy was handsome.

Austin glanced at Ally. She was lightly giggling and trying to fix her hair. David reached up to pause her hand.

"No need to do that. You look beautiful just the way you are."

Trish's and Dez's mouth dropped open and Ally's eyes brightened. She giggled again and dropped her hands. She started to play with her bracelets, the ones that Austin had bought for her.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

The thought fell repetitively in Austin's head and he realized he probably sounded like a homicide agent.

"So, David. . ." Austin cleared his throat and walked over to stand by Ally.

"Ahh… right. So where is our happy couple?" His eyes wandered over the hands, eying the matching rings on Dez's and Trish's fingers.

Trish and Dez raised their hands shyly.

"Oh good." David spoke, clapping his hands.

Trish raised her eyebrows, prepared to start a fight, "Excuse me?"

"Heh. I'm sorry. It's just if this pretty one," He tapped Ally's shoulder, "was getting married. You guys would have to plan my funeral." He winked at Ally.

Trish squealed and jumped up and down. Even Dez had clapped his hands on this guy's back. Ally flushed a rosy pink and stepped back straight onto Austin. She almost fell onto him, but Austin wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her up into a standing position again.

After all, he could never let her fall.

Austin glared at this guy.

_Who did he think he was? He cant just walk around, saying sweet stuff like that to random girls. Especially not my ally. Ahem, I mean ally. Where did "my" come from?_

"The venue, David." Austin spoke sternly, no hint of emotion in his voice.

This guy was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh! Of course. But, first names!"

"Trish!" She spoke excitedly. She was starting to like David. After all, anyone who made Ally happy, made her happy.

"Dez!" He was always peppy. The guy could be a serial killer and Dez would happily tell him his name.

"Austin." He spoke bluntly.

"Ally."

"Ally." David repeated. "That's a really nice name."

"Thanks. . " Ally said softly, smiling.

They were staring into each other's eyes and Austin felt the sudden urge to punch this fool to the ground.

They continued to stare into each other eyes, with playful smiles on their faces, when Austin burst out loud.

"Oh! David, I'm just dying to see the venue!"

Austin linked arms with David, pulling him away from Ally and outdoors.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

**Oh. Austin.. haha.. I love writing jealousy.. hehe. So Auslly will be coming soon! Wooooo..**

**(1)- McMiami's is basically McDonalds, I just kind of didn't want to get sued… haha.. **

**(2)- So, I went with my little cousin to the park the other day. And the playground was SO COMPLICATED! Oh my gosh, I felt like a little idiot.. haha.. but really though, what happened to the good old monkey bars and regular slides.. my childhood, sigh I miss it.. lol**

**Alright, sooo I decided that I would go a little with option two and three.. hehe I mixed.. drumroll pleaseeeee.. or not.. soo..**

**The wedding ceremony. (vows and everything) will be at the beach.. and the wedding reception (partying it up) will be in a modern building, sparkly and all… **

**So, yeah that's it. Hope you liked it! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! U guys are amazing, you all know that right? Cuz im stating the obvious..**

**And sorry if this chapter came out, a little worse than usual.. im not in americas, woooo loving Cyprus right now.. so yeah, im writing it pretty late at night, and. . . my creativity and auslly feelings r not as high as my need for sleep right now.. haha**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOOO! GUYS, DOUBLE DIGITS, CHAPTER 10! Loool haha I know, im a dork. I was just so happy when I realized it. Anyways, enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Chapter 10: The Wedding Planners: Let's Trust Each Other**_

"Your eyes are really gorgeous." David spoke to Ally.

He was leaning in close to her and the two had gone off to stand by the shoreline. The waves would crash with the sand every now and then bringing in a crab or a shell. With the sunset far off in the distance, the view was picturesque.

Ally played with a lock of her brown hair, passing it around with her fingertips. She was mesmerized by this David guy. No one had ever been this sweet to her, or put in so much effort to flirt.

Austin sat down on a large jagged rock by the amazing venue.

He could totally see wedding ceremony here. It was with a backdrop of an ocean, a beach wedding basically. Trish and Dez could give their vows right over there, bridesmaids and flower girls walk down the aisle over there. Austin started to plan out the area in his head. He looked over at the two of them playing in the sand.

_Cute couple._

He looked down at the ground and scooped some sand into his palm. He always loved the beach. Great memories were always linked with this place. Either a party or a concert or just a fun day surfing.

But today.

Today was not a good memory. Austin dumped the sand out of his palm and thought back to plotting ways to terminate David's existence.

Austin felt sometime move beside him and saw Trish sit down on a rock next to him.

"We're going to get wet." She complained, adjusting her position.

The waves hit the rocks again and as Trish had predicted, they were getting kind of wet.

Austin ignored her and eyed David. Why did it even matter whether he was wet or dry? Ally still wouldn't like him.

"You like it?" Austin spoke, lifting his eyes to look at his curly- haired friend.

"Yeah! The venue's great! I mean it's peaceful and filled with serenity. I think. . . I think it's a nice place. It had a nice feel to it. But my reception, my reception needs to kick butt, you hear blondie?" She nudged him with her shoulder and the two laughed lightly.

"Ally's going to throw you a great wedding." He sighed when he mentioned her name.

"I came up with twenty- seven ways to kill David." He admitted, messing up his hair.

"Twenty- seven? Wow. I'm impressed." Trish shook her head and let out a chuckle.

"I don't get you. If you love her so much, why'd you yell to the entire restaurant that you didn't?" Trish asked.

She seemed amused by this whole love triangle situation.

"I don't love her." He pouted and muttered under his breath. He played with his fingers like a toddler.

_Oiii. . ._Trish stared at him. _DENIALLLL.. _She sang in her head.

"So you just wanna kill David. . . cause. . . " She paused and implied that he should finish her sentence.

"Ally would never like me like that." He suddenly blurted out.

"And I do." Austin continued.

"I cant stop thinking about her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her eyes." Austin sighed and fake punched the ground. His hair fell over into his eyes and he shoved it away.

Then he widened his eyes and looked up to Trish, realizing what he just said. And more like who he just said it to.

Trish didn't seem surprised, but simply waved the concept away with her hand.

"You're an idiot." She plainly stated.

_He's in love with her and she's in love with him. . . But.. both.. this is ridiculous. I'm taking this situation into my own hands._

"Austin. Go tell Ally what you just told me and I guarantee you, she will be yours."

Austin stared at her. He couldn't believe that she had actually just suggested that.

"I could never. . . "Austin's voice trailed off.

"Austin. I'll give you till the wedding. You tell her or else I will." Trish said clearly to him.

She abruptly stood up from her rock and patted him on the head.

"Trust me." She smiled down at him and Austin returned a forced smile.

He couldn't believe what Trish just got him into.

He watched Trish run over to Dez, who was putting the final touches on his sandcastle. When he saw her, he jumped up, abandoning his moat and running over to hug her, swinging her around, before gently placing her on the ground.

_I wish I could do that to Ally._ He thought.

"Austin?" His favorite voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked away from Dez and Trish and focused on the little brunette, who had seemed to replace Trish's place on the rock.

"Hey." He said lightly.

"Hey." She responded.

Austin glanced around the beach; David had seemed to abandon Ally for the new clients who just arrived.

"Do they like it?" She gestured at Trish and Dez with her eyes.

"Yeah. They love it, but Trish says her reception needs to be crazzzzyy." Austin waved his hands in the air and Ally laughed at him.

"You did good. I'm proud of you." He locked his eyes with her.

_Hmmm. Could? Maybe telepathy? I LOVE YOU ALLY.. _

He felt like a complete and utter idiot.

Ally smiled back at him. "Thanks."

_Things are still weird between us. Gosh, I say 'I wont ever fall in love with her' ONE time. How long till she likes me again? _

Austin turned his head, he was getting annoyed by the fact that she was still refusing to open up to him.

The other Ally would have been gushing to him about this David guy, leaning on his shoulder and insisting that they play in the rocks.

_I want my Ally back. _Austin complained to himself.

Ally placed her hands firmly on the rock, pushing herself up and then reaching for Austin's hand, she pulled him up too. She let go immediately afterwards and looked him in the eye. They stared at each for a little while, when Dez and Trish came up behind them.

"Guys, its getting dark." Dez spoke cautiously, tapping Ally on her shoulder. He was afraid to interrupt their small moment they were having.

She broke her gaze with Austin and nodded at the ground.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Ally spoke softly and started to head over to walk by Trish.

_NO. NO. NO. AUSTIN. MAN- UP! _His conscious yelled at him.

Austin reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. She crashed against his side.

"Why don't you walk with me?" He whispered by her ear.

Dez and Trish had already started their way to the car, stopping for small kisses every now and then.

Ally stuttered, not sure how to reply.

"Pleasee? You can tell me about this David foo- ahem guy." Austin teased her, speaking closely by her ear. It was so cute and petite.

_I'm day dreaming about her ear. Yup, I gotta ask this girl out. Till the wedding, Austin._

Ally stared at him and blew out a sigh. She leaned into his side and nuzzled her head into his chest, as if she was trying to block out memories.

"He is the sweeetesttt thing Austin!" She gave a little squeal and Austin died on the inside.

_She's found her Prince Charming. _Austin thought.

But it was alright, he was winning her back. One hand holding and nuzzling moment at a time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good night."

"Night." The two couples waved to each other.

Austin and Ally decided that Trish and Dez deserved some romantic evening time to themselves, but promised each other to reconcile in the morning for breakfast.

Austin refused to let Ally leave his side since the walk to the car at the beach, and as Ally started upstairs to her bedroom, Austin still clung by her.

_My date. . . _Ally thought.

During the car ride, she had told Austin every single detail about what David said to her, but may have skipped out on a teeensey weeenseeyy question that David had mentioned at the end.

Would she go out with him tonight?

And Ally said yes to him.

She had never kept anything from Austin. Sure, she had kept the fact that she had a strange urge to drive a car over every girl, he's ever dated or that hearing Austin say that he would never fall in love with her was like something inside of her was being broken down. But right now with his warm breathe right by her neck, she really didn't want to mention that she was seeing another guy tonight.

_He'll figure it out when you leave anyway. _Ally reassured herself.

They walked into Ally's room and Austin let go of her, flinging himself on her bed. Ally gently sat down on the edge and felt two strong arms wrap around her. Austin pulled her in beside him.

She giggled and glanced at the clock.

_I have an hour. Gosh, I need to get ready._

"I'm gunna go take a shower, kay." She told him. He nodded.

"I'll look around for some reception venues." He said to her.

She smiled and gave him a hug in thanks, before rolling off the bed.

Austin laid down on the bed for a couple of seconds, lost in thoughts about Ally, when he heard the water in the shower turn on.

Groaning for he hated getting up, he pushed himself off the bed and reached for his laptop. He typed in his password and played around on Tweeter for a while, before remembering the venue he had to find.

"_It had a nice feel to it. But my reception, my reception needs to kick butt, you hear blondie?"_ Austin thought back to Trish's words.

He completely understood. The wedding ceremony needed to sweet and happy. It was a decision to spend their lives with each other. But the reception was fun, it was when everyone's wild side came out.

Austin thought over it for a little while, before typing into Google. He searched and clicked, typed and bookmarked. Every now and then, the lack of information or cooperation of the internet would make rub his eyes in exhaustion, but it would be worth it.

All he wanted was Ally to be happy with him. Because when she was happy, he was happy.

Plus happy, meant another hug and Austin would do anything to hold her again.

He was scrolling through his venues when out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone come up behind him.

It was Ally and she looked gorgeous beyond belief. Austin's jaw dropped slightly and he felt himself start to stammer.

_She's beautiful. . . incredible. . .sexy. . . _Austin cleared his throat, but couldn't make any words come out.

Ally was dressed in a red dress that stopped mid- calf and was wearing black stiletto heels. Her hair was curled to perfection, and she had played with her make- up, for her lips were red, matching the dress and a rosy pink blush covered her cheeks.

The only jewelry she had on, was the silver anklet on her left foot. She still remembers that day at the mall.

It was a young Russian woman outside of the jewelry store, she was advertising for her store. Ushering people to enter and of course, Austin and his small attention span just had to go in.

"What about this?" She showed him two silver anklets.

"Matching, you know? Good for forever friendship." She winked at Austin and flashed the shiny metal before his eyes.

"I don't know." He scratched his chin. "Isn't an anklet kind of a girl thing?"

"Nooo.. quite fashionable for the men these days. Here. Here, Try it on." She handed one to Ally and the other to Austin. They slipped them on their ankles and placed them next to each other.

"Perfect for the both of you" Austin liked that word. Both, together, us, we… As long as Ally was the other part of it.

"We'll buy it!" Austin decided. The young Russian smiled and swiped his credit card.

"Austin?" Ally waved a hand in front of his face, and his flashback ended.

"Do I look okay?"

Austin sprang up out of the bed.

"You look incredible, beautiful, amazing." All of his words suddenly gushed out like a river.

Ally smiled and glanced at the computer screen.

"OOhhh.. Find anything?" She asked excitedly, rolling onto the bed again.

Austin lied on his stomach beside her and clicked through the tabs. Ally nodded at some, but would quietly close others, until they had narrowed the choices down to one.

The venue was like a sparkly beach house, complete with a pool, a DJ and a surround sound system. And to Austin's dislike and Ally's amazement, contained as many as twenty chandeliers.

"Done and done." She spoke, gazing lovingly at the pictures.

"Pretty dope." Austin nodded, copying down the address in his phone.

"Austin, what have I told you about saying 'dope'?"

"To never say it?"

Ally nodded.

"Dope." He said again teasing her. She covered her ears..

"LALALALALALALA."

"DOPE DOPE DOPE DOPEE!" They screamed at each other, until Ally finally gave up.

They looked at each other and giggled, before realizing how close they actually were to each other. While they were yelling, they seemed to have moved closer to each other, so that her left leg was crossing over his right.

DING DONG DINGG.

The doorbell let out a musical ring and Ally got up off the bed and ran her fingers over the dress, trying to smooth out some of the wrinkles in the silk.

"Uhh.. Ally?"

She looked down at Austin, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked slightly confused.

"Oh yeahh.. Uh. I'm going out with David tonight." She rushed out of the room and started down the stairs.

_David. DAVID. SHE'S GOING OUT WITH DAVID! No no no no no no no no…_

Austin rushed from his seat and practically ran down the stairs, after her.

_She cant go out with David. . . No no.. I dealt with Dallas for a year. Losing her every now and then for dates. No no no.. There is no way, I am going through that again. There is no way, I'm going to lose Ally again._

"Wait, Ally." His words pierced the atmosphere and everything around him seemed to freeze for a second.

Ally turned around, her fingers were on the door knob. One twist and she was gone, Austin had lost her once again.

"Please don't go." He said softly.

Ally's eyes widened. He grabbed her other free hand and bent down on one knee, as if he was proposing.

"Pleasee?" He begged.

"But, Austin, David?" She looked back between the door and him shocked.

"Pleasee, Ally. Spend tonight with me. Pleasee." He stood up and hugged her, whispering by her ear.

"Trust me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**OHHHHH.. what does ally do? Who does she decide to go with? So so many questions.. haha which will be answered soon! **

**AND BIGGEST THANKS EVER TO WHEN IN DOUBT- WRITE IT OUT! im not going to tell u guys what she did/ going to do, cuz it's a surprise! But she is amazing! haha**

**U guys like? And REVIEWW! **

**And once again, srry for the long wait.. I come home soon, so I'll be better on my updating then..**


	11. Chapter 11

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

_**Chapter 11: The Wedding Planners: Let's Choose Austin.**_

Ally stood frozen in shock.

"Don't go please?" Austin held on to her hand. A light hold, one that she could easily pull away from, one tug and she was out the door to David.

But could she do it?

Ally's thoughts drifted to earlier today, switched between Austin's words and David's.

"_I will never fall in love with Allyson Marie Dawson!"_

"_It's a good thing this young lady isn't getting married or else you would have to plan my funeral."_

She stared into Austin's eyes, seeing her own reflection. His blond hair was tousled and cheeks flushed from racing down the stairs. His expression gave away emotions of worry, being afraid of losing her.

And then she knew she could never leave him.

Ally pulled away and gave a slow nod.

A wide smile covered Austin's face and he gave a small jump of success.

_She chose me._

Austin felt giddy from those three words. And then the doorbell chimed again.

"I better . . . umm David." She eyed the door.

"Dump him!?" Austin suggested happily.

Ally smiled his strange ways and then lightly shoved him on the arm away from the door.

She ran her fingers through her hair in shock of what exactly just happened. She smoothed her dress and then opened the door to see David,

Austin's head peeked around the living room wall.

_Damn. He looks good._

David was dressed in a black button- down, with a loosely tied silver tie. The porch light shined on him, giving his hair a shine and teeth an extra sparkle.

And Austin couldn't wait to see the door close on the poor boy's face.

"Hey Ally." David spoke casually.

"Hi. . .hi. . uh." Ally stammered and her stiletto foot nervously crossed behind the other one.

"You look beautiful." He looked her up and down.

Austin glared from the wall.

_What a . . . Hmph._

"Thanks. You look pretty great yourself." Ally smoothly replied.

_What? Since when. . .i thought Ally wasn't good with guys. . . _

David smiled again and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Uhh. Here's the thing." Ally started.

_Yeah! Kick him to the curb! And then come and fall in love with me. _

Austin blew out a lovesick sigh and leaned against the wall. Breathing in, he caught a whiff of David's cologne and a sneeze escaped from his lips.

"Achoooo.."

David's and Ally's head whipped towards him in surprise.

"Sorry Sorry." Austin shuffled around looking for a tissue, muttering an apology.

An idea sparked in Ally's head.

"Austin's sick and I need to take care of him." Ally blurted out and followed the lie with a make- shift frown.

"Allllyyyy… Where are the tissues?" He yelled and seemed completely oblivious to how his sneeze had saved the day.

"See. Hopeless. I cant leave him alone." She shrugged, ignoring Austin. "I'm so sorry. Maybe some other time?"

"Well. We could always have the date here?" David offered.

_Oh. Hell No. _Austin thought, listening in.

"Allllyyyy.. I'm going to throw up!" He yelled.

He had migrated to the kitchen, still on the everlasting tissue hunt. He opened cabinets and cupboards, when to his luck; he spotted a colored box at the very top of one.

_YEAH!_

He reached for them and pulling one from the bottom, the rest came tumbling down on top of him, with a light crash.

David's face paled and he stepped back from the house.

"Well uh. Some other time?"

"Ahh! Gotta go help Austin!" She closed the door on him, not bothering to answer his question.

The door closed with a soft click and Ally leaned against it.

_He was perfect and I. . . I cant believe. . I turned down one of the most perfect guys I will ever meet._

_Trish is going to KILL me, if she finds out. . . _She put a strand of her hair in her mouth and began her old habit of chewing.

"Ally?" She heard a weak calling from Austin and remembered the crash.

_What if he's hurt. . . _

Ally rushed with her heels, pushing through the kitchen doors to Austin.

Then she spotted him on the tiled floor. The cabinet door above him opened and spread around him, was assortment of tissue boxes as well as other miscellaneous kitchen items.

"I found tissues." He sheepishly held up a yellow box.

Ally placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head in laughter at him.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

"Na. . . na. . . na. . . na" Austin laid on the couch with his fender guitar, singing.

He was lightly strumming the chords that Ally had chosen while writing the song.

_Summer love hanging in the air,_

_Hot sand on my feet, but I don't care_

_It's all I ever wanted,_

_I hope it never ends!_

_So good to get away_

_All day in the car, but that's okay_

_Cause, I like like like it like that_

_Just chillen' with my friends!_

Or well trying to write. That was all she was able to come up with so far. The main chorus was stumping her like crazy.

The two- some had cleaned up the Austin- caused mess in the kitchen and decided to start on the new song for when they got back to New York. More like, Ally did the song- writing; Austin just kind of admired her in the dress.

"I think you should leave on the dress." Austin had spoken a couple of minutes, before they started.

"Why?" Ally questioned.

"I like you in it." Austin started blushing deeply at his sad attempt to flirt.

"Plus I mean all that effort you put in to get ready." He covered himself, with a last minute lame excuse.

"Fine, but the heels come off."

Time had passed quickly since then, and the clock showed the time to be eleven.

Ally gave up with writing the chorus to the song, deciding that they had done a pretty decent amount of song- writing for the day.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Her dress stuck perfectly to her skin and her hair was still hanging in perfect curls.

Austin nodded, setting the guitar on the ground and scooting over to make room for Ally. She sat down, criss- crossing her legs under her, like an eager five- year old.

They settled for a super- hero movie- Ironman and as the plot of the movie changed, so did their positioning. Ally leaned against him with her head on his chest and Austin played with her fingers, making her giggle. The computery parts of the movie bored him, plus he loved hearing her laugh.

Ironman was about to save the day when he heard a light snore and saw Ally fast asleep. Her lips were slightly pursed and she looked so peaceful laying on him.

He smiled and switched off the movie. Then continued to untangle himself from her and laid her down on the couch.

_No well. This is uncomfy. I should put her in bed. _He contradicted himself.

Austin bent down and pulling her close, carried Ally bridal style up the stairs and into her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before quietly closing the door on the way out.

BZZZZZZZZ…

He heard Ally's phone vibrate on the piano and rushed towards it. He picked it up and glanced at the screen to find a text from of course yours truly.

David.

*Hey. Missed you tonight*the font read.

_She gave him, her number? _Austin kicked the air by him, in anger.

Then with a mischievous smirk and a sparkle in his eye, he opened her keypad and began to write.

*Hey. David, I don't think it's going to work out between us. Sorry.*

He stared at the line that he wrote for a couple of seconds before hitting send.

_God Austin. What did I just do? _

He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his words came out sounding somewhat like Ally.

_Ally would kill me if she found out. She'd never trust me again._

Her phone buzzed again.

Against his own will, he opened it again, staring at David's words.

*Is it because of Austin?*

Austin clenched his fists, and then sighed.

_I wish._

Then a smile broadened across his face and he slid open her keypad.

*I think I'm in love with him. * Austin wrote.

He held in his breath and then hit send.

*Oh. You and me = friends?* David said.

*Of course, David. And when you meet another lucky girl, it would be great to double date.*

_Yeah right. Like I'm letting Ally near him ever again. . ._Austin rolled his eyes, before sending the text.

*Fosure*

*Night David*Austin ended the conversation.

*Good Night, Ally*

_Heh. Heh. _

Austin turned off Ally's phone and with a satisfied feeling; he headed upstairs, crawling into his bed.

_She chose me._

And with thoughts of that, he fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

**Songs Used: Vacation Song (Ross Lynch)**

**Hehe pretty early update. . . but yeah I couldn't fall asleep with this RIDICULOUSLY HOT WEATHER! Oh gosh, guys its like 102 in cyprus during the day and night is not that swell either, but yeahh this chapter was pretty easy to write. But the next one, oh gosh. I am kinda stumped, but I feel like I have an idea. So im just gunna go with it, no worries, no one dies, or gets pregnant, no environmental disasters, although some auslly dramaaa.. **

**Sooooo… watcha guys think? REVIEWWW REVIEWW! I love hearing what you all have to say!**

**Thanks, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Chapter 12: The Wedding Planners: Let's Reunite With Old Friends**_

"Austin!"

A pillow smacked Austin on the head and he wearily opened his eyes. He was expecting to see Ally and her usual wake- up screams, but to his surprise he looked into the eyes of a freckled redhead instead.

"DEZ?" He croaked out, his pupils enlarged in shock.

Dez was one of his best friends, sure. But there was a limit in personal space and Austin reached his quota with him, while he was two inches from his face.

"How did you guys get –"

Austin interrupted himself with a yawn, which was when Dez chose to answer.

"You guys really ought to lock doors." He leaped off the bed, "My parent's house can't get robbed. I can only use the kangaroo excuse for so long." Dez sighed in disapproval.

Austin smiled at his goofy friend and whatever African animal business he had, before pushing the covers off and getting up. He started down the hallway towards the bathroom and sneaking a quick peek in Ally's room on the way.

"Why did you wear such a fancy dress to sleep?" Trish scolded Ally.

"Huh?.. what happened to Ironman? I don't remember. .." Ally yawned, stretching her arms out.

"The dress?! This is silkkk, Allyyy" The little Latina wouldn't let it go, desperate for details that Ally had no clue how to answer.

Austin smiled as he continued his way to the bathroom, reminiscing in memories of last night.

_Oh, Ally. Whatever will I do with you? _

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Slam. _

The last car door closed and the foursome headed toward the reception venue, just a couple of miles away from the homes.

"So this is it?" Trish was holding hands with Dez, but her attention was elsewhere, eying the surrounding area.

The venue was just as beautiful as was pictured on the website. It was a modernized three- story building, surrounded by a large estate. There was a small- walkway leading to the main lobby, which on the sides was surrounded by small azaleas and ferns. As you reached closer to the doors, tall palm trees that stretched to the second floor, started to line the building.

"Twinkly lights." Ally went on her tip- toes and whispered the idea by Austin's ear.

"Done." He nodded for he was thinking the exact same thing. He tapped around on Ally's phone, noting the idea.

Austin reached the door first and held it open as they all walked in. The lobby was vacant and as Ally went over to the counter to yell for someone to appear, Austin felt a sense of déjà vu.

_Please not another hot guy. Pleaseeeeeee. . . _Austin crossed his fingers, praying.

"HELLOOOO?" Ally raised her voice and it echoed against the dark red walls.

"Cominggg. . ." A married couple made their way down the stairs with another group who had just visited the area.

"We're finishing up details. Make yourselves at homes. A pamphlet, maybe?" The blue- eyed husband handed out pamphlets to each of them before returning to his wife who was negotiating quinceañera times.

_Thank god. _Austin thought. He didn't need to go through David all over again.

The foursome each flipped through their own pamphlet, occupied for the time being.

"Auntieee, Unclee? Can I go play outside?" A cute five year old- voice whined as he raced down the steps.

Ally's head snapped up at the exact same time of Austin's.

They could distinguish that cute five year old's voice anywhere. They knew that voice. After an entire morning on a plane with it, they had to know that voice.

"ROSS!" Austin and Ally chorused before running to the little blond boy.

Austin scooped him up into his arms in one swift motion, while Ally jumped up and down in tune to her squeals.

Ross' eyes were wide open and he giggled at the attention he was getting.

"Trish?" Dez wondered out loud, while the two stared.

"No idea." She replied and continued to gape.

"What's up, buddy?" Austin tossed the little kid around in his arms with his airplane noises, up over his shoulders and then back down. Ally's arm hung over them in fret that he would fall at any second, but Austin seemed surprisingly good with kids.

_Well cause he is one himself. _Ally thought with a smile.

The two of them finally looked up to Ross' aunt and uncle, who seemed so very stumped and slightly amused.

Austin cleared his throat and handed Ross over to Ally's arms, before he spoke.

"We met Ross on the flight to Miami." He explained, "We became friends." He stated simply, choosing to leave out the whole Dallas fiasco.

Ally was fixing Ross' hair and clothes in a motherly compassion while Austin explained.

Ross looked away from Ally and speaking to his guardians, he pointed to Austin.

"Austin." And then he turned to tug on Ally's shirt. "Ally."

Ally squealed and hugged him in response.

Trish and Dez started to nod, understanding.

"It's still weird." Dez whispered loud enough for all of them to hear. Trish nudged him in the gut, shutting him up.

"Well, I guess it's a small world after all." The aunt stepped forward, shaking hands with all of them and kissing cheeks.

"Mimi." She told them her name.

"A friend of Ross' is a friend of ours. I'm Mike." The uncle followed after his wife, greeting everyone.

"Umm, So other than to attack your nephew," Ally spoke and everyone giggled, "We are planning a wedding for Dez and Trish and we saw this venue online. We would love to look around some more."

"Of course! Follow me!" Mike and Mimi gestured them. Ally picked up Ross and she placed him on her hip, with his hands wrapped around her neck.

"This is the first floor. . ." Mike started, "Guests will be able to place their wedding gifts and sign in over here." Mimi continued and went on to explain decorating ideas and other small perks of the first floor.

But Ally's mind was occupied.

By Austin.

She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye.

His hair fell lightly over his right eye and in his hands he held Ally's phone into which he was tapping details as Mimi spoke.

_He's so cute. And sweet with kids too. NO ALLY! Remember, McMiami's._

"_I will never fall in love with Allyson Marie Dawson!"_

Ally shyly ducked her head down as she thought about yesterday.

_That was so embarrassing. Especially after I told Trish I liked him. God, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I fell for Austin Moon. He would never like me back. _

Ally bashed on herself, and then glanced down at Ross, who was playing with her hair.

Suddenly Austin nudged her with a smile and she listened to Mimi to hear her discuss the twinkly light idea that Ally had brought up just a couple of minutes ago.

Ally smiled back at him and realized how close he was to her.

_Oh my gosh. _

She could see the light brown flecks in his eyes and her breathing altered slightly. Austin was staring at her lips.

Ally noticed and thinking something was wrong, she flicked out her tongue to lick her bottom lip.

Austin's eyes widened slightly and he leaned even closer to her. He was moving forward, even closer and closer.

He was inches away and everything seemed still around them. A pin could fall and they would hear it, kind of silence.

"ALLLYYYY! Can I go to the bathroom?" Ross yelled, interrupting everything.

Ally's head pulled away and she returned her attention to Ross.

"Sure thing." She breathed out in what seemed like forever. The little blond boy's feet touched the ground and he hugged Ally in fondness before running off.

Ally watched him run up the stairs, making sure he didn't fall and then turned back to Austin, when a set of lips crashed against her own.

Austin's hand moved to her waist, deepening the kiss and Ally's arms reached around his neck. A small moan escaped Austin's lips, but all Ally could feel was fireworks. It was like they were a perfect fit, meant to be with each other. Their lips moved in synch and Ally pulled away slightly to breathe, which Austin hated to allow. He moved in again, his lips against hers once more.

"Does this mean I can say the word double- date now, and Austin won't hit me?" Dez asked, laughing slightly.

_Wont hit me._

_Wont hit me._

_Wont hit me._

The thought continued to echo in Ally's head.

_I'll never fall in love with. . ._

_I'll never fall in love with. . ._

Ally's head felt dizzy from Austin's words and actions, which is why she pushed him away. Placing her heads on his chest, she lightly shoved him off, hoping he would get the idea. But he didn't, Austin moved again, trying to kiss her some more, when Ally slipped away from under him and ran up the stairs.

_I'll never fall in love with Allyson Marie Dawson!_

A tear fell down Ally's cheeks and another one followed quickly sliding down. She shook her head, letting them fall and continued to race up the stairs.

_Somewhere to hide. _

Ally sharply turned a corner and looked around. She spotted a door and pulled it open, dashing in and locking it behind her.

She raised her hands to her face, drying her tears, before realizing she walked into the ballroom.

_This is where Trish and Dez will have their first dance. _Ally distracted herself with the thought.

She walked around, sliding her hand on the wall. She was too shy to walk into the center of the dance floor.

_Oh god. _

She sat down, her back leaning to the wall, and thought about how she was ever going to face Austin again.

_He KISSED me._ She lifted her hands and lightly touched her lips, which formed a smile.

_I can't believe. . . HIM! _Ally mentally screeched in anger.

_He said he didn't love me and now he kisses me! He cant just. . . Who does he think he is!? He cant just go around kissing all the girls he wants at that time and day. Look at me, I'm Austin Moon, I'm going to kiss that girl today and then that one tomorrow and that one and that one. . . _She yelled in her head.

Ally stood up and started to pace in anger, but she couldn't help and lift her hands to her lips again and smile.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Austin had never been so sad in his life.

He's been told straight to his face by his father that he'll never be a musical sensation and had his mother against him when he chose to go to New York. His dog even ran away when he was six, but Austin still never felt the feeling come this strongly.

But as he watched the girl of his dreams practically fly up the stairs to get away from him, Austin Moon for once in his life was truly and genuinely sad.

Austin started his way, ready to follow Ally up the stairs and comfort her, when Dez wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Let her be. . ." He said. Austin stared at his friend, before nodding.

Everyone was silent, afraid of what to say and what would happen next.

"Come on. You can fill Ally in on details later." Mimi spoke gently, indicating that they should continue the tour.

Austin looked at Trish, waiting for her approval.

_Whatever Trish says. I'll listen to her. _

He thought, but Trish was intently studying the ground, with a puzzled look on her face, as if something didn't add up correctly.

"Trish?" Austin asked.

"Huh? Oh uh. . . Yeah Austin. Leave her alone. Let her think." She said to him, softly.

Then suddenly popping up out of her trance and into her usual peppy, demanding self.

"Yeah! uh. Mike and Mimi, you two could show around Austin and Dez the area. I'm sure Dez wouldn't mind recording it." She glanced at her fiancé's video camera.

"I'll go take care of Ally. See you guys in a little bit." She waved good- bye.

Austin stared at her retreating figure go up the stairs and couldn't help but wonder what the Latina girl was figuring so intently upon.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"ALLYY! ALLY!" Trish yelled repetitively.

_If I were Ally, where would I go? _She thought.

_Who am I kidding I'm not Ally._

"ALLLYYYYYY!" Trish let out an extra long bellow, when suddenly the door across from her opened a crack and a flash of brown hair passed by.

Trish rolled her eyes and walked over to pull open the door. She stepped inside and closed it behind her, then turned around and spotted Ally. She was sitting over in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest and had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh Ally. . ." Trish's heart melted when she saw her friend like that. She raced over to her and sat down by her side.

Ally leaned over and buried her head in her shoulder and Trish's arm wrapped around her in an effort to comfort. They stayed like that for a while.

Trish silently stroked her hair.

"Why?" Trish asked and that one word echoed in the entire room.

Ally lifted her head and spoke the conclusion she had come to make while she was alone.

"He would never love me, the way that I do."

"Then why would he kiss you?" Trish interrupted.

"I don't know. Maybe a fling or something. Now that I think about it, he hasn't had a girl over in a while. OH MY GOSH! Is he using me for sex!?" Ally shrieked, her eyes widened and she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Alllllyyy. . ." Trish groaned. "He obviously likes you. Why do you keep running away from him?"

"I'm not running away! I just don't want to get hurt again." The last part of her sentence trailed off.

"Austin isn't Dallas. Or David. Hey! Whatever happened to David. Ooooooh. Is David why?" Trish leaned in.

"Huh? No. I don't know. I don't even like David that much and we haven't talked since last night."

"What happened last night?"

"We went on an almost- date. I wanted to go out with David, but Austin wanted me to stay, so I stayed home with him." She replayed last night in her head.

"Hmmm. I wonder why Austin wanted you to stay with him?" Trish spoke sarcastically.

"I don't know." Ally cocked her head and thought.

"ALLYYY.. HE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!" Trish raised her voice.

"Ally, you have to trust me. He likes you!"

"No. You heard him in the restaurant. 'I will never fall in love with Allyson Marie Dawson!'" Ally quoted bluntly.

"He was in denial." Trish explained.

"No, he wasn't. He said it himself."

"Then why would he kiss you? Huh?" Trish placed her hands on her hips, trying to get Ally to understand, but all she did was shake her head.

"I don't know. But, I'm tired of him playing with my emotions." Ally stood up and with her chin high she looked at Trish.

"I, Allyson Marie Dawson, will never fall in love with Austin Monica Moon." Ally stated.

"You can't fall in love twice." Trish spoke dryly.

"Whatever!" Ally pulled Trish to her feet, "What's done is done and I'm not letting Austin and his big- ego head ruin your wedding."

"Aiii. . ." Trish muttered in disapproval while Ally dragged her off to find Mike and Mimi.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heh heh.. you thought they'd fall in love, after the kiss? Waaaahahaha *evil laugh* I changed it up and im really hoping that it turned out well.**

**THANKS GUYSS! Can I just say that each and every one of you are my inspirations to write more. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So fair warning before the chapter starts, but it kind of switches between different scenes a lot. Sorry about that! Hope it's not too confusing or anything.**

**And I would just like to take a minute to LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYSS! OH MY GOSHH! I GOT TO 100 REVIEWS! Heh heh sorry sorry, first fanfic and all, so I am just. . . proud proud tears..**

**Enjoyy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

_**Chapter 13: The Wedding Planners: Let's Play Dress- up**_

Ally locked her wrist with Trish's as they walked around the venue, taking their own tour of the area. Once they finished, filled with ideas and excitement, they decided to head out to the car again, where Austin and Dez were waiting.

When Austin spotted Ally, he hopped off the hood of the car and walked towards her, only to have her breezily walk by him and into the car.

He stood there wide eyed at her behavior, before shaking it off and opening the door to sit in by her.

"So we love the venue?" Dez spoke, once everyone was seated.

Trish nodded excitedly. "Just some decorations, which I'm sure Austin and Ally can figure out, and we're good."

"Cool." Austin tried to be excited and reached in his pocket for Ally's phone, "So next on the agenda are the outfits."

Austin handed the address to Dez who was working on the GPS. The man was excellent filmmaker, but anything relating to maps, he failed desperately.

Austin peeked over at Ally from the corner of his eye, while he helped Dez. She still hadn't spoken to him since the kissing incident.

_Why does this keep on happening? One second, we're like best friends and the next she's ignoring me._

He leaned over slightly and whispered in her ear, "Ally, we need to talk about this." He came out sounding urgent.

"Later." She sniped back at him.

_One word. We make out in a wedding venue and I'm getting one word answers._ Austin silently fumed to himself.

The car was silent for a majority of the ride with exceptions of small chatter about the beautiful scenery, until they reached the outside of a wedding designer.

"So this is it?" Austin spoke.

"Yup." Ally replied.

"Oooooh fancy shamncy. . ." Dez said, waving his hands in jazzy motion.

"Alright!" Trish squirmed in her seat from excitement, "I love dress shopping!" Her curls bounced as she spoke.

The boutique was adorable, found on a long road with other small stores and restaurants by it. The glass windows showed off a sneak peek of their greatest dress creations and bouquets of flowers lined the sides.

"So, I guess this is bye." Dez spoke, referring to the fact that the boys couldn't see the girl's dresses before the wedding.

"Bye." Trish reached up to give Dez a kiss and Austin a hug, while Ally reached up to hug Dez.

Then she turned slightly, raised on her tip- toes, to give Austin a hug as well. He held on to Ally like she was his a life- boat. Letting go of it, would be him all alone in the great blue ocean.

"Bye. We'll talk later." Austin whispered by her ear and Ally shivered.

"We should go out tonight." Trish said, "I mean all we've done together is wedding planning. Let's have sommmee funnn." She wiggled her hips in a dancy motion, trying to get them pumped.

"OH OH OH!" Dez started to jump. "Mynt Lounge!" **(1)**

Austin and Ally stared at them, confused.

"It's this great dance club, over on the east side." Trish pointed out the area, "Come on, you guys will thank us later. Plus, I think we've all gone through quite a bit today."

"I don't know." Ally trailed off, "I'm not exactly known for my dance skills or my alcohol drinking skills or my walking in crowded area skills. . ." She continued.

"I think it'll be fun." Austin interrupted, before Ally got too into her rant.

_A perfect place to talk to Ally. _He thought.

"Great! Three against one. So we'll meet down there. We'll take a cab and you guys can take the car. After all, we don't know when we'll probably finish later than you guys." Trish planned out the evening for them, writing the address onto her hand in her big, curly handwriting.

The boys nodded in agreement and waving their final good- byes, they headed towards different directions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

"AHHH ALLY ITS GORGEOUS!" Trish admired her in a long silky pink dress, tied back with a white sash.

Ally was the main bridesmaid, which caused Trish to insist that she looked different than the others. She had objected for a while, claiming that she didn't want to stand out at the wedding.

"It's not good for girls like me to stand out. I like to blend in, Trish." She would argue.

But of course, the one and only Trish would win and Ally's dress ended up being special.

The other bridesmaids had chosen the same fabric of a dress, but it was cut short to the knees and a white sash was replaced with the intimidating color of black.

"It does look nice." Ally ran her fingers over the smooth silk. The touch made her fingertips crave for more. She looked down at her feet and thought through to her closet.

"But I only own black heels."

Trish held up a finger indicating that she'd be right back.

Ally watched her scurry off to the manager and let out a slight giggle as she watched Trish wait for the lady in front to hurry up. The patient girl inside of her eventually gave up and she shoved the girl slightly, cutting into their conversation.

_Oh Trish._

Ally looked back at her reflection in the mirror. The second she had put on the dress, everyone had gasped and gave comments of delight. Even Ally had to agree that it seemed to look nice on her.

She adjusted a strap, and then a let out a sigh.

_I wonder what Austin will think._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. "Dez! CATCH!" The best men threw about a white boutonnière that they had found lying around.

The manager of the store, a short bald designer by the name of Pablo, was running about trying to stop the most of the mayhem. He eventually gave up trying to get all of the best men's attention at once and worked on fitting one guy at a time.

Pablo scanned the area and spotted a quite handsome young blond, sitting by himself. He seemed to be playing with his phone, scrolling through.

_Finally. A quiet one. _Pablo thanked god before making his way over to Austin.

_What is that on his phone? Ohh it's a girl. Awwww. Like a lovesick puppy. _Pablo crooned at Austin and then tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sir, would you like to be fitted?"

"Sure, yeah."

Austin slipped Ally's phone into his pocket. He had been playing around with it, scrolling through Tweeter and such, when he came across her pictures and couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she always looked.

_This girl puts photoshop out of business. _He had thought, admiring her flawless figure.

"I'm Austin." He flashed his million dollar smile.

"Moon?" Pablo asked, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember something.

"Yeah!"

"Ahh. My daughters. Are um. How should I phrase this? They're in love with you." Pablo gave out a chuckle and Austin laughed along with him.

"I would love to autograph something for them."

Pablo raised his eyebrows. _This boy is different. Sweeter than most performers of his age._

"I may take you up on that offer." He spoke, "But first." Pablo held up with measurement ruler.

Austin smiled and lifted his arms.

_I wonder what Ally will think._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

"Soo, ALLYYY. . ." Vanessa spoke, popping her bubble gum.

Vanessa was one of the bridesmaids, Trish had decided to have. Apparently they played in one of Dez's movies together; she couldn't remember all the details, except that Trish didn't really like her.

Ally pulled her attention away from admiring herself and focused on Vanessa. Trish had been able to find her white heels to match and Ally admitted that she loved it.

"Hmm?"

"Which best man are you going to take?" She popped her gum and Ally winced at the sudden noise.

"Uhh. I'm not sure."

"Josh? Caleb? AUSTIN?" She spoke the last name a little louder and clearer than the others.

The bridesmaid around had started to tune in on their conversation as well.

"I guess. . ." Ally fidgeted.

She was never good with admitting her feelings. It was obvious she wanted to be with Austin, but she couldn't say it out loud, not in front of ten other bridesmaids.

"Ally is with Austin." Trish said from behind her.

She was wearing her own white wedding dress with a pink sash and white shoes. Like the inside out of Ally's dress more or less. She looked beyond beautiful and Ally knew Dez would be mesmerized.

"Bu-" Vanessa started to speak.

"It was already planned from the beginning." Trish cut her off again and fixed her headband, while she spoke.

Vanessa let the topic go; keeping quiet and Ally noticed how some of the girls seemed to sulk a little.

"Fine but I call Caleb!" A bridesmaid yelled and Vanessa turned her attention away from Ally to the other girls who had started chatting again. They had gotten over losing Austin.

"Thanks, Trish." She whispered. "No worries, I'll let Austin know." Trish held up her phone and snapped a candid photo of Ally.

Before she could react, Trish hit send.

"TRISH!"

"What? He needs to match." Trish spoke innocently, a playful glimmer in her eye.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

Pablo shuffled amongst the different men. He finished almost all of them, but now needed to order the ties and boutonnieres for them.

"Alright. Guys! Guys!" Pablo went into the middle of the best men's banter and raised his arms to attract attention.

"Do any of you men know the color of the dresses of the ladies?"

"White?" Dez offered, shrugging his shoulder. He was lying on the ground, a blue balloon under his head. Pablo had learned of Dez and simply had given up on questioning any of it.

"Well yes, thank you Dez," Pablo rolled his eyes. "But the other girls, bridesmaids?"

"Melissa says her dress is pink with a black sash." Caleb yelled.

"Wonderful! " Pablo praised and leaned towards him. "Ask this Ms. Melissa if it is the same for all bridesmaids."

"Naw, she says Ally got a special dress or something. Ohhhh damn, she looks hot." Caleb stared into his phone and leaned back, biting slightly on his thumb to make a point.

Austin head snapped up at her name and he looked over at Caleb. The other best men had gathered around the phone to look at the picture of Ally.

_She looks amazing. . . _Austin stared at the phone.

"I CALL ALLY!" A brown haired boy by the name of Josh shouted. Austin glared and was ready to argue right when the other guys started.

"No, why do you get her?"

"I call Melissa!"

"No one cares!"

"Guys! Guys!" Everyone turned to look at Dez, "It was already decided that Austin would be with Ally. The rest of you guys can figure it out later on."

A giant smile covered Austin's face and he threw his fist in the air. The men around him leaned over to congratulate, patting his back and such.

"Two white ties and eight black." Pablo wrote down and then ran off to his storage room.

"Thanks, Dez." Austin said to him.

"Eh no problem. Trish would have killed me if I let Ally be with anyone else."

"She looked good." Austin said in a trance.

"Yeahhh. . ." Dez nodded in agreement. "Bet you Trish will look better."

"No one can look better than Ally." Austin spoke wistfully, playing with the cuff on his shirt.

Dez looked at his friend. He hated seeing his buddy so down. Dez knew how much Austin really liked her and had actually become quite an Auslly shipper himself since the two arrived in Miami.

"Hey tonight at the club," Dez suggested, "Make her fall in _love _with you." He waggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"She's not like other girls, Dez, I cant just make her fall in love with me." Austin threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Why not?"

"Cause she's special." He stuttered, not sure how to explain it.

"Well special or not, Trish just texted me that they're heading to the club." Dez yelled, letting his balloon fly and headed out in search of his GPS.

Austin smiled at his friend left the store with Pablo standing there, holding his clipboard.

_Did. Did he just leave? He cant just leave? We still. . . Payment and planning. We're not DONE!_

Austin noticed the little man's puzzlement and walked over stating he'd take care of things.

Austin paid Pablo and settled when all the pick- ups and orders would be arriving. With everything done and his wallet practically empty, Austin said bye to the rest of the guys, promising to send out details of bachelorette party, later.

"Let's go, brochachoo!" Dez yelled when he saw Austin come out of the store.

"Let's go!" Austin yelled as he jumped in the car.

He felt pumped, excited, adrenaline running through his veins.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight was the night; he was going to make Allyson Marie Dawson fall in love with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

**(1)- So Mynt Lounge is an actual nightclub in Miami, pretty popular too, despite its strange name, but yeah. I did not make it up, and I own no claims to it either. Simply using the name. **

**Anywhoss THE HUGE SURPRISE IS HERE! SQUEALL! So, we remember When. In. Doubt,Write It. Out? Yeah, well she was amazingly awesome enough, to make the wedding dresses for the wedding. . Wooo! So on my profile and on hers, there is a link, which u can follow, leading you to the ployvore website, where they are posted. I am far too excited for my own good. LOL. But definitely go check out all of her hard work, it is well worth it, trust me. Haha **

**Plus she has an amazing, AMAZING! new story: **_**When You Date a Total Stranger. . .**_**so yes, try and read that too!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW.. please? Hope you like/ love it?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. . . So uh yeah just a heads up to keep in mind that this story is rated T for teens, so yeah be good boys and girls and don't read what you shouldn't be reading. LOL. Anywaaaay enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

_**Chapter 14: The Wedding Planners: Let's Test Our Limits**_

Song lyrics flashed across the club walls as multicolored lights filled the tunnel walk, leading to the main club. The floors were black and white tiles and some couples were making out, hoping for some quiet time. Echoes of screams and shouts could be heard, from all the way down the walk.

And this was all just the entrance to what was known as the 'Mynt Lounge' of Miami.

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium

The Lounge was known to be one of the hottest clubs in Miami and Austin Moon being the amazing musical sensation and heart- throb, smiled as the bouncer lifted up the velvet rope and allowed them in.

The two- some continued through the tunnel, feeling the music already. They hurried, knowing that each step they took led them closer to the entrance.

"WOOOOO!" They reached the club main room and let out a scream.

Dez ran in immediately and began dancing with the bouncing crowd. Austin laughed at him and throwing his arms in the air, he followed in after his friend.

The crowd was like a blob, absorbing each individual that walked towards it.

The neon lights were pounding against the walls and bass of the song seemed to be in line with the dancer's heartbeats.

Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much

"TITANIUMMM!" The two yelled with the crowd and arms went up in the air.

Austin felt the dancers rub up against him. The area was hot and sweaty with the light smell of alcohol and perfume in the air. Two girls started to grind up against Austin and he continued to dance. After all it was a club.

He looked behind his shoulder for Dez and found him in the middle of the dance floor, doing his own insane dance moves. A couple of people had formed a small circle around him, encouraging his friend with their claps.

Austin felt happy, like letting go of everything that had happened today. The smiles around him were contagious and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the song broke into chorus again and the blob of a crowd started to jump.

The song reached its end and he felt Dez nudge him towards the bartender's area.

"Two dry martinis." Dez smoothly requested, pulling up to barstools for himself and Austin.

"This place is great!" Austin spoke, enthusiastically, sitting down.

It had been a while since Austin had been to a nightclub, but now that he was back. The nervousness had disappeared from his thoughts and he was starting to get back into his flow of things.

The bartender slid their drinks across the marble table and the two bachelors caught them in their hands.

"Hope Ally and Trish got in." Dez scanned the area around him, before taking a sip.

"Like anyone could keep Trish out." Austin laughed, popping the olive into his mouth.

"Ally?" Dez glanced back at Austin, hoping he didn't just kill his best friend's good mood.

"You'd be surprised. But girl knows how to get in a club."

"OH yeah!" Dez bounced as the memory hit him, "Like that time she got in and you didn-"

"LALALALALALALALA." Austin shouted, downing his drink and slamming it on the table. **(1)**

The two gazed around for a while and admired the area, before giving up on waiting for the girls and decided to dance again.

The DJ started to play a new song and Austin and Dez went in again.

I'm wide awake (x3)  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

Austin raised his arms and he crossed his legs, spinning down, attracting attention from the girls by him.  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

He looked up from the girls surrounding him and saw a flash of familiar brown hair.

_Ally._

He smiled an apology towards the other girls and began to move his way to the crowd towards her.

He grinned, as he got closer to her. She was awkwardly clapping her hands in tune to the music, eying the fellow dancers beside her.

Then suddenly, she lifted her chin up and started to dance. Like dance, dance.

Austin's eyes widened in surprise.

_But, Ally can't dance. _

But as he stared at her moving and grinding on the dance floor, his theory was obviously wrong. He saw a couple of guys move towards her; she stumbled in shock at them and then continued.

Austin glared and started in towards her again.

_Ally. Ally. Ally. _

He reached her and then lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and seeing him, crashed against his chest.

_Austin. _She breathed in all of him. She pulled back and his hands moved to her waist, causing her arms to rise in the air in beat to the music.

(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

The song ended with two of them laughing. Austin took her hand and pulled her from the crowd, over to the bartender's table.

"You danced!?" Austin yelled in surprise at her.

"Yeahh, Dallas kinda. . . well he took me out to clubs a lot and so I guess I caught on."

"But all those horrible dance moves, even after you dumped him?"

"You want me to dance like that in public?!" Ally shrieked at the idea, as if he just told her to go outside naked.

Austin laughed in response.

"No no no no. . . which is why I kept my old dance moves." Ally giggled.

She sat down in Austin's old seat and Austin took Dez's.

"Margarita." She mentioned.

_I'm going to need to drink to get through this night with Austin._

Ally chewed her bottom lip and Austin line of vision went directly there.

_God, this is the hand- holding thing all over again. Addicting. _Austin thought as he fought every muscle in his body to not lean over and kiss her.

Ally played with her hair, twirling it around her finger. They talked small banter for a while, when Austin finally decided to get to the point.

"So why'd you run after we kissed?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" She bombarded him with another question, ignoring the first one.

He breathed in and felt the alcohol in him, chose to speak.

_This is it._

He reached for Ally by her waist and pulled her closer to him, so she was standing.

"Ally, I like you, as more than a friend."

"No, you don't." Ally responded and tapped the rim of her glass for a refill.

"Ally, I think I know what I want." He persisted.

"No! Austin I cant. . . I just cant. ." her voice softened.

"Is it because of David?!"

"No! I never even liked David. Poor guy. He was cute though, I'll give him that." She giggled and downed her drink.

"Then why not?"

"Austin. I don't. . . I don't think you could ever love me the way that I love you." She phrased it.

"You love me?!"

"I never said that." She said.

"Yeah you just did."

Ally sighed and tapped the rim of her glass again.

_What number drink was she on? _

Austin pulled her glass away from her. He knew a drunken Ally was never a good thing.

"I would never hurt you." He continued. His played his Bambi eyes on her.

She stayed silent.

"Please Ally. Please."

"Let me in." His voice was deep and husky.

And that did it for her.

Ally leaned forward and pressed her lips up against his. He pulled back, against all his will.

"Ally we need to talk, not make out."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she leaned in again, kissing him again. Thinking that the second time was the charm.

Which it probably was.

Austin let out a small groan, as Ally sat down in his lap and continued to kiss him.

_She's going to kill me when she's sober. _

Austin felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he felt her moan.

_No, Austin. No. _He pulled back from her.

"Ally, wanna go home?" He murmured by her ear, hoping that maybe the alcohol would wear off soon and they could finally have a serious talk.

"Yeahh. . " She giggled and bounced up, tugging on his hand. His finished his drink and felt the vodka burn his throat on the way down.

_A drunk Ally needs a drunk Austin to control. _He thought, as she started kissing his neck.

"Come on, Ally." He held hands with her and they headed out.

*Dez, taking Ally home. Have fun. We'll take a cab. Later.*

He sent the text to his redheaded friend before flagging down a taxi.

"Austin why are we getting in a yellow car?" She asked him, playing with the collar on his shirt.

"Cause the yellow car takes us home, Ally." He spoke bluntly, "223 Blossom Hill" He told the taxi driver, who nodded, before glancing at Ally.

"Cute girl." He said to Austin. Ally had began to kiss his ear.

"Girlfriend?" the driver asked.

"Maybe." Austin sighed, while Ally moved down, kissing his cheek.

They drove for a while, keeping up the small talk with the taxi driver, who seemed to be having an argument with his son about career choices.

"I mean I tell him college is the way to go, but no! Anyways here we are."

"Thanks, man." Austin handed the driver a twenty, and opened the door. The streetlights flashed on him and the driver shouted.

"HEY you're Austin Moon! I just had a conversation with Austin Moon!" He started to yell and ask for autographs as Austin helped Ally out and shut the door on him.

_Not the night for this stuff. _

Ally leaned on Austin to the door, when Austin felt for his keys. His took them out, but had trouble slipping them into the door.

_Damn. _He cursed all the martinis in the world.

Eventually opening the door, the two walked in. He locked the door and turned around to find Ally's hot breathe against his neck. She started a trail of kisses down his jaw line.

"No, Ally. Come on. Let's go to sleep." He sighed, giving up on the petite girl. She was obviously not going to turn sober any time soon.

"Okay!" She bounced up and down and followed as Austin pulled her to her room.

"Go to sleep." He scolded her. He wasn't too sure what to do. Ally had never gotten drunk before.

She cocked her head and then sat on her bed for a while.

Austin nodded in approval and then started to leave. He didn't even bother to change, letting the sleep take over him, he climbed into bed.

_Longest day ever. _He yawned, nuzzling into his pillow.

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, until he felt someone crawl into bed by him.

Ally wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered, "I missed you."

Austin sighed. _God damn, why is she drunk. _

He wished on all the stars in the world, that Ally could be sober and speaking these words.

He felt the smooth plastic of shoes run up his leg.

"Allyyy, you can't wear shoes to bed." He got up and looked at her still fully dressed, lying on his bed.

He pushed himself up into a seating position and then slipped her shoes off of her.

Ally giggled and seemed to get the wrong idea, her fingers trailed his hem of the shirt and she tried to slip it over his head.

Austin's eyes widened and not sure where she was going with this, went with it and tossed his shirt over into the corner.

And then her petite little hands, aimed for the buckle on his jeans.

_Ohhhh no no no.. well I mean yes I wanna have sex, but no no no no no no no. NOOO. _Austin's thoughts confused him and he grabbed Ally's hands, before she did something she would regret in the morning.

Ally stared back at him, confused as to why he ended the game. She giggled and climbed on top of him, pressing her lips on his.

A soft moan escaped both their lips and Ally pulled Austin, so that he had flipped onto her.

_Gahh.. Nooooo.. _Austin pulled away, panting lightly. He turned away from her, so that they were both on their side, staring at each other.

_God, her eyes are beautiful. _

He looked deeply into her beautiful chocolate colored eyes and spoke gently. He knew telling drunk girls that he didn't want to have sex with them, wasn't exactly a self- esteem booster.

"Ally. You are so amazing, but you need to go to sleep, okay? We'll talk in the morning about everything. About how I've loved you but I didn't even know it, and how upset I was every time you went on a date with Dallas and oh god, David. He was just. . . I don't know, but when I saw you choose me over David, I started to realize that I might have a chance with you, so I kissed you. And then you ran away and. . . it felt like like. Sad. I don't even know, but I do know that i. . ."

He was interrupted by a soft snore and saw that while he had gone off on his rant, Ally had switched into a comfy position, falling asleep on his chest.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling the covers on top of her and him. He pulled her close and breathing in her scent, fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

**(1)- I think this would be BEYOND hilarious, if Ally could get in a club and Austin couldn't.. loool **

**We like? Lool but that aside. GUYS I WANT HELP AGAIN! Hehe**

**So next chapter is cake. And yes the big big question. **

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?!**

**So yeahh, PMs or reviews are great. But just let me know and don't be afraid to throw in details, I was thinking roses on the cake, you know traditional, but its Dez and Trish, so yeah I wasn't too sure.**

**You guys are amazing. REVIEW! REVIEWW! REVIEWW!**


	15. Chapter 15

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

_**Chapter 15: The Wedding Planners: Let's Add Benefits**_

It was a classic, sunny Miami morning. The sun had already risen into the sky, spanning the city in glowing happiness. Each beam of sunshine shining at its brightest.

One of the rays fell against the window of a household, casting its shine into the bedroom. The light traveled the room, surpassing its spot on the travel suitcases to the rim of a lap. It moved about slowly before ending on a couple, tangled together on the bed.

The beam continued to move, shining onto the young brunette's forehead and then slowly down, finishing on her nose.

Ally's eyes opened and she found herself staring into the sunshine. She winced and felt around for her pillow, but instead her hand came in contact with skin.

Skin that wasn't hers.

She let out a gasp and pushed herself up, noticing how she was still dressed in her top and capris from last night.

_Last night. Oh god. What happened last night?_

The memories didn't seem to come back to her, no matter how hard she thought. Her throat was parched and her head felt bloated. She placed a hand in her hair to steady herself and glanced around the room for water.

She spotted a bottle on the other side of Austin, by his bed lamp.

_Austin._

She studied him; the way his blond hair was tousled and how his mouth appeared slightly opened, allowing small puffs of air to escape, while he slept. Her vision went to his skin and she noticed light pink marks on his neck and cheeks.

It was as if someone had gotten lipstick on there.

_Oh noo. Oh no no no.. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!_

Pink Roses. Ally thought back to wedding designers.

"_This color will look amazing on you." Vanessa leaned over and ran the color on Ally's lips._

"_Sorry about all that best men drama."_

"_No worries, I don't mind." Ally responded._

"_Look." Vanessa brought a hand mirror by Ally's face._

_Ally smiled at herself in the mirror. The color matched her skin, not too nude or too bright. It was just right._

_Vanessa saw her smile and handed her the little cylinder of lipstick. "Pink roses." She read the tag._

Ally stared at the color again among Austin's face. It was the exact same shade and although she didn't want to believe it, Ally knew that the chances of her being the one having a make- out session with Austin's neck was pretty high.

She swallowed in fright of the idea, remembering her dry throat. She tried to get out of bed, but found Austin's arms locked around her waist, in a hug.

Ally squirmed slightly hoping he'd let go, but all he did was pull her in closer.

It felt beyond nice to her, yes, but at the moment, having a glass of water would feel a whole lot better. She changed her course and stretched her arm over Austin, instead.

_Almost there. Almost. Come on. Come onnn…._

She felt the plastic on her fingertips when Austin suddenly turned flat onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Her hand knocked over the bottle and it fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.

Ally ducked her head in defeat and she looked up again into Austin's warm chocolate- brown eyes.

She remained speechless for a second and it was the same for him, a goofy smile covering both of their faces.

"Good morning." He spoke, loosening his hold on her waist, but still keeping its place there.

"Hiiiii. . . " Ally breathed taking in all of him. It was like Austin in HD.

He smiled and sat up, which caused her to get up as well. He caringly picked her up and placed her on the bed, handing her the water bottle.

"Thanks." She spoke, but he had already left the room. She drank the water, feeling the cool liquid sooth her throat.

She finished the bottle when Austin came back into the room. He held a bottle of Gatorade and two pills of what Ally presumed to be Advil. She took both the pills and swallowed the Gatorade over it.

"How drunk was I?" She spoke. Ally wasn't one to beat around the bush. She cut straight to the point.

_Drunk enough to kiss me, admit you like me, and practically have sex with me in a taxi cab. _Austin thought to himself, wryly.

_One of the best nights of my life._

A smirk covered his face and his eyebrows rose in remembrance of it all.

"Austin?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "How bad?" She asked again.

"We kissed again." He muttered. "And well, again and again and again. . "

"I get it." Ally snapped, then reached up to rub away some of the lipstick marks on his neck.

He could tell she was irritated. Ally was usually the one in control. The one who brought his Advil in the morning and scolded him for his behavior the night before. For once in her life, the tables were turned on her and Ally had never felt so insecure and embarrassed in her life.

"Here. Let's have breakfast." He pushed the hair out of her face and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of bed.

She hobbled and then practically fell into the closet. The room was spinning and Ally could barely distinguish the floor from the ground.

Austin leaned down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to her bathroom. She swatted at him, refusing for help, but eventually gave in and wrapped her arm around his neck, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

He dropped her off in the bathroom, giving her time to do girl business. But when she opened the door, Austin sweeped her up off her feet again and they went downstairs.

He placed her onto a stool by the kitchen island and reached for the box of **pop**- tarts in the cabinet. He popped two into the toaster, before getting onto a seat next to her.

"I told you I loved you." Ally spoke bluntly. She kept her head up with her hands, elbows on the counter. Once she had splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth, a lot of small details had came running back to her from last night.

"I love you." Austin spoke, staring deeply into his eyes.

She turned her head away, refusing to listen.

"No, Ally. Please hear me out." He leaned in, determined to get her to listen.

"I really truly think that I'm falling in love with you. I will do whatever in the world there is to protect you or make you smile. And gosh, when you laugh. It's like Christmas morning all over again."

Ally smiled at his analogy.

"You had no idea, the other day when you chose me over David, how happy I was. I kissed you at the venue the other day because I finally thought I had a chance with you. That there was even the smallest possibility that you might actually like me."

"But with Dez." She cut in.

"At the playground? I only said that stuff, cuz I was upset. I was upset that I couldn't have a beautiful girl like you fall in love with me. I was upset that you would only see me as your best friend. Not as your boyfriend." He spoke the last part softly.

"I promise I will never hurt you, Ally. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"But, what about our friendship?" She doubted him.

"We'll still be best friends, but just now we'll have benefits from it." He grinned goofily and Ally hit him from the benefits he was referring to.

"I don't want benefits, Austin. I want a real relationship."

"Uh huh. Yeah you proved that last night." He sarcastically pointed to his neck. "You tried to seduce me!" Austin laughed.

"I did not!" Ally argued, unsure of herself.

"You so did. Poor cab driver must have thought you were raping me." Austin laughed even more.

"Oh myy gosh!" Ally started giggling herself.

"I know of your little dancing secret now too." He winked at her and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"No way."

"Yeahh." He nodded, biting his lip to keep from laughing again.

"Nooo. . ." Ally covered her eyes and Austin picked her up from her seat, his hands around her waist and twirled her around. Their laugh entwined and echoing the walls. He gently placed her down, and looked into her eyes. Ally stared back, feeling lightheaded. But this time she knew it was side- effect of Austin, not the alcohol.

She pecked his lightly on the lips and nodded.

"YES?" Austin's eyes widened. He had thought it would take a lot more persuading than that.

"Yeahh." Ally whispered, hugging him.

Austin laughed and lifted her up above the ground, hugging her back.

"So we're like together?" Austin spoke excitedly.

_Woooooooooooooo! _He thought, bringing the little kid inside of him out. .

"If you want to- " Austin cut her off with a passionate kiss, picking her up and placing her on the counter. Her fingers ran through his blond hair and her legs wrapped around his waist, while his hands were placed on her waist.

They made out for a couple of seconds, when. . . _POP!_

The pop- tarts in the toaster bounced out of their places.

"I'll get them my girlfriend." Austin spoke smoothly, a wide grin across his face.

Ally smiled back. "Don't burn yourself." She told him and then turned on the tap water next to her.

"I wont." Austin said and reached for the sweet morning snack. The hot graham burned his fingers and he dropped it onto the counter.

"HOT! HOT!" He shrieked, turning around and sticking his fingers into the cold running water.

Ally grinned and jumped off the counter, picking her pop- tart off the counter and brushing past him into the living room.

_God, he's adorable. _

Ally walked over to the couches and sunk into the plush seats, grabbing her laptop on the way.

She felt Austin come up behind her and steal a pop- tart before throwing himself onto the couch next to her.

He took a bite out of the soft snack and then quickly swallowed, so he could be able to kiss her cheek.

Ally turned to him in surprise, after all, it was breakfast, what was he doing?

Austin leaned in and kissed her nose. She giggled, which gave him confidence to continue, kissing her forehead and then ear, moving down to her neck. He kept his lips constantly on her skin.

And it had never felt so good.

Ally pushed her laptop off, placing it gently on the ground, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her.

_Wedding planning can wait. _She thought.

In the middle of their make- out session, Austin paused and pulled away, a playful smirk crinkling in the corner of his mouth.

"And you said you didn't want benefits."

She smiled, before pulling his face down to meet hers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ..

**Loool. The pop- tart scenario.. good gosh, it has happened in our household quiteee a bit of times.. haha, so yeahh where I got the idea from.. **

**So, hope you guys like! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! Keep it up guys! A huge heart for all of you and ur cake ideas.. I will definitely keep them in mind. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! N make my day.. **


	16. Chapter 16

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .

_**Chapter 16: The Wedding Planners: Let's Be as Sweet as Ice Cream**_

"Knock, knock!"

Dez's happy- go lucky voice filled the room as he strolled in. Trish was following closely behind him, her long locks falling down her back.

Austin and Ally could hear the soft click of their heels getting closer and closer to them.

_Ahhh shit. _Ally cursed and then cursed again for even cussing in the first place.

Ally placed her hands on Austin's chest, pushing her off of him. She ran her fingers through her hair, while Austin fixed his shirt, both of them rushing to fix their position on the couch into something more PG.

They were both seating up when Dez and Trish entered the room. A jaunty grin of success covered Austin's face, while Ally had a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Dez and Trish eyed them, curiously.

"Well." Trish spoke.

"Well." Dez copied.

"Well." They chorused.

Austin and Ally stared at them, before following their line of vision. Their position fixing had not been done to well. Austin arm was still hanging loosely around her waist and Ally's back was pressed up against his chest.

Not exactly something, 'just friends' would do.

Trish's arms crossed over her chest and Dez glanced at his soon to be wife, before copying her actions once more.

Austin ran his fingers through his hair and removed his arm from Ally's waist before speaking.

"How'd you um get in?"

Dez lifted up his parents keys, a soft jingle echoed against the walls.

"Um yeah." He spoke. _Somethinnnggggs up. _Dez's senses told him.

_Ehhh whatever. _He broke the thought and went back to wandering about a bit.

_Could they possibly be. . . together?_ Trish thought, staring at Ally.

She was chewing on a strand of her hair with her eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought.

_Could they. . . OH MYGOSH COULD THEY? _Trish looked over to Dez, who was playing with the frame on the piano.

"Frame, frame, frame, frameeeee!" He sang.

"Dez!" She smacked his arm, bringing his attention back to Austin and Ally.

Trish squinted at the two of them some more, as if decoding something.

Ally pulled the hair out of her mouth. She knew Trish had figured it out. After all, it was Trish. What doesn't this girl know?

"We're um together." Ally said shyly.

And those three words, well two I suppose, caused so much chaos.

Dez and Trish shrieked, running over to each of them. Hugs and laughs were once more exchanged and screams were in the air.

"AHHH this is so great!"

"By freaking time."

"I cant believe this."

"AHHH!" Dez was squeezed the life out of Ally with his hug.

_I am soo happy for her. _Trish looked over to Austin, who was laughing.

_She deserves someone like Austin. _

_He's been wanting this for a while now. _Dez glanced at Austin. True happiness seemed apparent just by looking at him.

Austin and Ally giggled together, when Austin placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

Dez shuffled his feet slightly, before loudly whispering to Austin.

"Can we double date now?"

Austin smiled, lifting up his arm for their signature Austin/ Dez what- up handshake, while Ally and Trish continued to laugh.

_Life is good. _Trish let out a happy sigh, before an idea struck her.

She walked over behind them and grabbing their keys, gently shoved them out of the door.

"So where do you guys wanna go for your first date?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .

"A diner?" Ally asked as Dez pulled his car in front of the classic restaurant.

"for a first date?!" Austin leaned forward in his seat, poking Trish to answer his question.

He wasn't that big of a player, but he knew that first dates were pretty important to girls when it came to relationships. And a diner didn't seem to be too special.

_Not Ally- worthy. _He thought.

"It's cute!" Trish argued.

"Dudee, first dates in the movies are always in a diner. It's how it's done." Dez pointed out, doing a quick hair flip.

"Yeah, in like the eighties." Austin muttered, already knowing he was going to lose.

Someone's hands came in contact with his arm and he looked down. Ally had reassuringly placed it there and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"It'll be fun." She spoke.

_Cause I'm with you. _Austin thought.

_Aww, that's cute. _He was about to say his thought out loud, when he noticed everyone was already out of the car and heading into the diner.

Austin smiled and hurried to make it in time to hold open the door for Ally.

The diner was old- fashioned to top it all of off. Some booths would line the sides and tables in the middle were scattered about. The floors were checkered black and white to add to the dancy feel of the place. Abstract paintings decorated the walls and little kids were running around with their glasses of ice- cream, tugging on the waitress' skirts for more.

The foursome walked up to the woman seated behind a stack of menus.

"Table for four." Trish spoke.

The elderly lady nodded, and the gray bun at the peak of her head jiggling a bit. She picked up a couple of menus and led them over to a booth.

Dez let Trish slip in first and Austin followed his friend's manners, allowing Ally to sit across from her. Once she sat, Austin slid in next to her, facing Dez.

The waitress placed four glasses of water on the table, with the ice softly clinking against the plastic. She placed the slightly crinkled menus onto the table, before moving onto the adjacent table.

Ally leaned over to delicately pass out the menus. She ran her fingers over the edges and noted the name of the diner in her head.

_It's our first date after all. _

Trish flipped through it, quickly, as if the menu bored her. She tucked a lock of hair behind her hair and looked up from the menu, ready to engage in a conversation.

"Sooooo. . ." Dez leaned in, his hands under his chin with a dreamy look on his face,

"Tell me more."

Austin and Ally laughed before speaking and Trish smiled at how every time the two laughed, they seemed to lean into each other.

_Cute. _She thought.

"He asked me this morning." Ally said, a rosy pink spreading her cheeks again.

"Wait, this morning?" Trish interrupted.

The two- some nodded. "Like ten minutes ago morning."

Austin and Ally nodded again.

"AHHHH!" Trish bounced in her seat, causing Dez to bounce in unison.

"And we interrupted you guys?!" Trish questioned some more.

"Yes." Austin boldly spoke, sighing a little.

He was thinking about their little make out session before and desperately wishing they could just go back in time. Just for a little while.

Trish laughed a bit, eying Ally's faint blush.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .

"I swear she kicked me out because of my kangaroo!" Dez explained the thorough story of his kangaroo and their adventure while they all finished up eating.

"Oh goshh, Well I'm going to the bathroom." Ally spoke.

She wanted to get a quick pee in, before Dez started in with another one of his insane stories. Dez's stories meant funny and funny plus two glasses of water meant an Ally with a very full bladder.

She pressed against Austin t o get him to move.

"I'll come with." Trish nudged Dez.

Austin smiled as he watched the two ladies disappear.

"Sooooooooo.. ." Dez smiled and poked Austin, "She won't ever like me." Dez mimicked him in a higher voice.

Austin smirked and shoved his friend. "We're together." He let out a dreamy sigh with a goofy smile covering his face.

"I never thought she would actually say yes. I mean its Ally and then its me." Austin lifted both his hands as if he was weighing something. The 'Ally' hand was higher than his own.

"You ask her out at the club?" Dez sipped his water.

"Nah, she got drunk, so in the morning." Austin played with the straw in his drink.

"How you like it?" Dez looked up from the water, his brown eyes fixing in on Austin's.

"It's amazing!" Austin exploded, "She's finally mine. I can walk around anywhere and say that I am dating the beautiful young lady next to me."

"Well I mean you kind of cant." Dez thought about it, "It would be sorta strange."

"But it would be true! I mean like it's nice knowing that I can go somewhere and there can be another guy checking her out and I can punch him and it'll be okay!"

Dez raised his eyebrows at Austin's scene playing out.

"It's just great." He finished quietly. Dez smiled, he liked it when his friend was happy.

"Anyway, sorry about this morning. Bet you don't get to do it a lot and we just interrupted."

Austin thought for a while, when he finally realized Dez was mentioning their morning fun.

"Ahh its fine." He waved his hand away and looked across the diner to the woman's restroom.

He was starting to miss her already. Austin looked down into the glass of water, seeing his own reflection ripple slightly, before lifting the rim to his lips.

"So, umm. You guys uhh done it?"

Austin choked and let out a cough. He plunked the glass to the table and putting his hand to a fist, pounded his chest for a bit.

"No." He was able to let out.

"Well I mean sooner or later right?" Dez grinned at how naïve he seemed to be.

"What do you mean?!" Austin's voice broke.

He had never thought about it before. I mean, sex with Ally? Sex had always been like 'yeah I do it all the time with random girls at clubs.' Which Austin had never even done. But, Ally was like a fragile cupcake to him. He could never deflower her or even lie about it.

"You guys are a couple now. Couples do this stuff." Dez's words replayed in Austin's head.

_Sex with Ally? _He blushed slightly. A large part of him was getting excited, while the other small virgin part was doubtful.

"Well I don't know, man." Dez spoke, seeming to realize he was treading in dark water with the subject.

"Yeahh." Austin nodded slowly, not sure how to respond.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Dez said.

_Oh god. _Austin thought. _Since when was Dez so comfortable about talking about this stuff?_

_Since he's basically a married man. _Austin answered his own question with a sarcastic edge to it.

His attention was caught away, when he saw a petite brunette and even shorter Latina make their way through the maze of tables to them.

_Ally. _He always thought warm thoughts about her. Rainbows and cakes and butterflies always followed after her name.

_And pancakes. Heh. She's my human pancake. _

Austin was about to get up to make room for Ally to slip in again, when everything seemed to suddenly slow down.

A group of little children ran through the tables, ice cream cones and cups held in their scrawny little fingers, when suddenly one went flying. Straight up over, hanging into the sky and then landing with a splat on Ally's pink dress.

"Ahhh!" A small shriek of surprise came out of her lips and they formed a perfect 'o'.

Austin and Dez ran up to her, while the little girl in pigtails stood there, stumped of what to do and how exactly her ice cream had ended up on the other girl's dress.

"I'm sorry." Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes and Ally bent down to her.

"Its alright. Its alright." She reassured, dabbing at the stain that was forming into the pink fabric.

"Noo.." The little girl started blubbering, and pulling on her left pigtail.

Ally looked up into Austin's eyes. She seemed concerned and the last thing Austin wanted was for Ally to remember a little girl in pigtails sobbing when she thought of their first date.

So, Austin felt his hand reach out to her second scoop of ice cream and he splatted it on his own shirt.

"See! It's okay!" Austin did a little dance in front of the girl with his messed up shirt.

The little girl's eye widened in surprise and she let out a giggle. Then she reached over to another boy and grabbed his cone and smushing it onto his shirt.

And the chain reaction began.

Everyone started to throw things and a small food fight of ice cream broke out.

"Gahhh." Ally screamed, running to cover herself behind Austin.

He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. He looked over to Dez and saw him throwing food amongst the other little kids. Trish had given up and taken cover under a table.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" The elderly lady screamed and the entire diner freezed.

Her and her bun made their way over to Austin and his friends.

"Out, now please." She seemed distressed and Ally could tell why. A majority of the restaurant was covered in ice- cream and some of the more mature guests did not seem too happy with the condition of their clothes.

Talk about bad reviews on Yelp.

Austin paid for their food and they shyly made their way out through the back entrance.

The couples were quiet, till the door smacked shut behind them.

"Ohh myyy goshh." The foursome laughed in tune to each other.

Austin and Ally were practically mushed together and Dez had sat on the ground and continued to laugh.

"I cant believe.." Ally made out between her laughter.

"We got kicked out for making a little girl happy." Austin finished her sentence, chuckling.

"Come on. Come on." Trish wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I think that's enough for a first date, no?" Ally giggled, slipping her hand into Austin's and making their way to the car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .

**Hope you liked! And I apologize sooo much for such a long wait. Usually im good about updating, but this week. I don't know, I blame the start of my school session. Haha**

**Anyways, reviewsssss, you are all so amazing for reading my story.. BEST REVIEWERS EVERR! Love all of you guys. You're all the reason that I write. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Wedding Planners: Let's Hope Everything's Fine**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .

"Austin, this isn't the way home!" Trish stepped over a plant on the cobble- stoned sidewalk. She was huffing slightly in exasperation at the blonde boy's antics.

"Yeah, bro where are we going?" Dez spoke. His eyes widened when he noticed a large group of giggly teenage girls walking straight towards him. He closed his eyes and ducked, before somehow being able to pass through.

"Whoa." He spoke, pushing his red hair out his face in shock.

"It's a surprise!" Austin yelled back to them. He was walking in front of them all, turning slightly every now and then to catch a peek at Ally.

Trish had lent her cardigan to Ally in an effort to cover up the ice cream incident. After all, the table had covered Trish up pretty well. And Austin couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still looked through it all.

"_You guys are a couple now. Couples do this stuff." _Dez's words came up in his head suddenly and he winced turning away.

_No. We won't be like that. We'll be a cute, non- physical couple. _Austin decided in his head.

He whipped his head around again, a strand of blond hair falling over his eyes.

Ally looked up from the ground from the sudden movement and glanced at Austin, before returning her gaze to the ground.

_He's so sweet. And now his favorite shirt is all messed up. Wait, why. . . why is he looking at me like that?_

Austin slowed down slightly, allowing Ally to catch up. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and then reached for her hand.

_He's the best. _Ally sighed lovingly.

She still couldn't believe how easily the two had transferred from best friends to couple. Things were still the same, except now there were, in the words of Austin, benefits.

Which as much as Ally hated to admit, she really liked.

Austin took a left turn and stopped when he arrived in front of a small bakery.

It was cute and small, but seemed bustling with business. The bell above the door gave a soft ring when the foursome walked in.

Austin glanced around the area before walking over to the ovens and countertops. Flour and sugar covered the wooden tables. Chefs were folding and mixing; each and every one of them had a separate occupation.

_Wooooowww.. Never thought making cakes was this intense. _Austin thought. He shook the thought and decided to step forward.

"Hi! I'm Austin Moon!" Austin shook hands with a fierce looking baker, closest to him.

Ally looked down her white uniform to the name tag. In black and white print, with some flour edging it, the script read 'Adonis.'

Adonis raised her perfect arcs of eyebrows and whipped back her long black hair.

"So?" She scoffed.

"Uhh. . ." Austin faltered slightly.

This was usually the part where people ask for autographs or hugs or at least return the statement with a peppy response of their own name. But no Adonis went back to rolling her dough.

He stepped back into Ally, who pushed him forward, urging him to continue.

"Uh, can we order a cake?" Austin softened his voice. This chic was intimidating.

"Alright." She sighed and picking up the dough dropped it on another baker's table. She washed her hands quickly, before walking over to their side of the counter.

"What kind of cake would Mr. Austin Moon like?" Adonis asked, pulling the catalogs out from under a desk. Her voice had a sarcastic edge to it.

"Um we don't know yet? Can we have some time to decide?" Ally spoke from behind Austin. Adonis looked behind him in surprise. She hadn't noticed the sweet brunette till now.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Her tone turned soft and she even went far enough to pat down Ally's curls.

"Wha- Wait what?!" Austin glanced between the two. Had he missed something?

Adonis smiled at Ally, before walking off back to her dough.

"Did you see that?!" Austin turned to Ally, who was flipping through one of the booklets.

"Hmm?"

"That girl hates me!" Austin threw his hands up.

"Oh.. I'm sure she was just in a bad mood." Ally admitted, waving him off and flipping causally through the pages.

"Ohhhh I like this one!" She pointed to a cake and then rushed off to Trish.

Austin cocked his head and turned back to Adonis.

Another group of customers had just walked in and Adonis was happily nodding her head, offering cakes and laughing at their small inside jokes. From a distance, she seemed like a kind, friendly girl.

_Then a tiger up close. But I'm Austin Moon. Everyone likes me. _His eyebrows were drawed in, deep in thought.

The customers slowly drifted away from her, when Austin moved in.

"So what kind of cake do you recommend?" Austin asked, pulling out his sweet, ultra- caring voice. He only used this on his mom, or even Ally, when he was trying to get her to date him.

"Go away." Adonis abruptly turned to oven.

"I don't get it!" Austin raised his voice. He planted his hand on the counter and pushed himself over.

"Why don't you like me?!"

Adonis' eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Cause you have no musical talent whatsoever! Ally Dawson is the one who writes all of your songs. Probably some of the greatest, catchiest songs I have ever heard and you barely give her any credit!" Adonis blurted it all out in one rush.

"You like my music?" Austin smirked.

"See! I don't know why that cutie is still with you. You're so full of yourself."

"Hey now. I happen to care about Ally a lot." Austin crossed his arms. He couldn't believe this girl was telling him about his own feelings.

"I'm not saying that." Adonis breathed in and spoke once more. "I just happen to think you're a spoiled pop star who only got your fame out of her talent."

"She is amazing. But I try! Its not my fault she has stage fright." Austin defended himself.

"I don't know. I just don't like you. I'm sorry. I don't think you're worth Ally."

Austin froze. The room seemed to stop and Adonis held her gaze down with her bold green eyes.

"Oh goshh!" Austin's head turned toward Ally.

Dez and Trish had started to tickle her and her amazing laugh filled the entire bakery causing others around her to smile. Her curls bounced gently on her shoulders and her arms wrapped around her petite little stomach, trying to stop the giggles.

"_Couples do this sort of stuff." _Dez spoke in Austin's head.

_She's right. Adonis is right. What kind of boyfriend am I? I don't deserve someone as gorgeous. I can't even offer her sex. _

"You're right." Austin stepped away from Adonis. "I'm not worth Ally."

Adonis' eyes widened at his admittance. She had expected an argument, not a confession.

"I didn't. . . I didn't mean it. . like that. . ." She started to stammer, realizing what she may have just done.

"No, don't worry about it. Thanks." Austin spoke.

"No, no.. we can not end this like. . .well this." Adonis reached for his arm, trying to make him stay.

"You said what you needed to say. Come on, I'm sure they've picked out a cake by now." Austin returned back to his friendly tone, while Adonis stood there, uncertain.

She slowly let go of his arm and tossing her ponytail behind her, went over to Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Hi!" Friendly waves were given. "Have you decided on a cake?" Ally nodded excitedly and removed her forefinger from where it was holding place in the catalog.

Her slim finger traced down to a cake in the lower corner of the page. It was a three layer, vanilla frosted cake. Chocolate roses were lining the sides of each rounded edge and on the very top stood the classic plastic figurine of a bride and groom.

"Strawberry vanilla. Very traditional." Adonis made a note in her pad before running off.

Ally looked over to Austin. He seemed quiet, lost in thought about something.

_Oh gosh! I hope he doesn't feel bad that we made the cake decision without him._

Ally walked over to her boyfriend and tucked herself under his arm. She raised herself on her tip- toes to kiss him, when he turned his head causing her lips to plant on his cheek.

_Ahhhh. He's mad about something._

Ally leaned into his side a little more and looked up at him, waiting for a kiss, a snuggle, a movement.

Fortunately for her, Austin lifted his arm to squeeze her shoulders and pull her in closer into a side hug.

Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath, everything was alright.

"Here you go!" Adonis showed up again, a receipt in her hand.

"Come pick up the cake at 6:00. It should be right before the wedding reception, yeah?"

"Yeah." Austin, Ally and Trish chorused. Dez prompted a little late, saying his 'yeah' after everyone else.

"Thanks again!" Adonis leaned over to hug each of them, holding onto Austin and Ally slightly longer than the rest. She had a small grimace of worry on her face.

"Thank you, for everything." Austin sincerely spoke.

_I know reality now._

"Your welcome." Adonis whispered, before turning away to her oven and baking duties.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .

The car ride home had been pretty quiet with Austin slightly sullen, staring out of his window. Dez and Trish had dropped off the two at home and went to their own place across the street. Morning plans were made and with good- byes said, they had parted their ways.

Ally slipped her hand into Austin's, while he opened the door with his other hand.

_Everything's fine._

_Everything's fine._

_EVERYTHING'S FINE! _Ally shouted at herself in her mind, silently convincing herself.

_You're worried about nothing. He's just tired, been through a lot. I mean, you can only be peppy for so long._

The door clicked open and they walked in, taking off their shoes along the way.

_Everything's fine. _

_Everything's fine._

Austin immediately lied down on the couch, snuggling into the pillows. He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to rid of a bad dream.

_Yup, he's tired. I was right. PLEASE let me be right._

"Do you want some wine?" Ally walked over to the kitchen and pulled a red wine bottle of the cabinet.

She heard a muffled 'yes please' while she popped the cap open. She raised her hand into yet another cabinet in search of a wine glass. Pulling two identical ones, she poured the night drink inside. The wine sloshed tauntingly, as if one extra tip and everything would overflow, covering the kitchen tiles.

_Kind of like my life_. Ally joked silently.

She gingerly picked up the glasses and walked over into the living room. Austin had moved to a seating position and quietly took his glass. Ally quietly sat on the edge of the couch, sipping her wine as well.

The small alcoholic content still burned its way down, causing Ally to wince.

She watched Austin take another silent drink.

_Everything's fine._

He swallowed and then placed his glass on the table before leaning back again.

"Ally I think we need to break up." His mouth moved in time to the words.

The last thing heard was the shattering of a wine glass.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .

**GAHHHHHHH.. such a horrible cliffhanger I know. Deeply apologetic over here.. but u guys should know, good things come to those who wait.. lool..**

**But yeah I hoped you liked the cake choice I went with and I most importantly HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**Thanks again! You guys are great.. **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: The Wedding Planners: Let's Listen to Dez**_

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Tink tink tink._

The wine glass shattered to the ground, pieces scattering amongst the living room.

The light of the lamp caused the cut glass to give off a special sparkle, giving off the appearance of small gems spread all over the floor.

The maroon red color of the wine flowed around, slowly, as if each drop was taking its sweet time to cover the wooden surface.

"Ally!" Austin jumped off the couch in surprise. He stared down at the bridge of broken glass she just created, separating them.

"I don't understand." Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, but she didn't care to brush them away.

She stood there frozen, stumped at the words that had just left his mouth.

After all, was it not just this morning where they were making on the exact same couch?

"I think its better. . ." Austin drifted off; he glanced about, before doing a quick jump over the sofa, avoiding the crystals entirely.

Ally couldn't stop it now. The tears blurred her vision, sliding down her cheek, following the smooth arc of her chin before falling down to the ground.

It landed on the coarse edge of the shattered glass and then disappeared beneath it.

_No, don't cry. Stop it, Ally, don't cry. _

"Ally…" Austin whispered her name coming up behind her.

His arms wrapped around her waist, placing his blond head on top of her brunette one. He felt his eyes start to water and closed them.

_Don't cry, Austin. It's for the better. Ally deserves better._

"I'm. . ." Austin choked on his words and he nuzzled his head on hers. Ally whipped around, her cheeks wet and flushed.

"You said you loved me. You lied to me." Ally spoke, her hands forming fists behind her back.

"Ally…" He was speechless.

"You're just like the rest." She spoke her last sentence through her teeth and then whirred around, breaking away from him.

Her hair whipped behind her, while she raced up the stairs. Austin could hear the quick thump of her feet on each step.

He closed his eyes, digesting the words that she just spoke. They had seared right through him, each word seemed to be permanently etched into his heart, taunting him.

"_You're just like the rest." Dallas, David. . . _His eyes flew open.

_Those guys were jerks. Well, Dallas at least was. . . never really got to know David… _He thought back through his memories, analyzing what she just said.

_She thinks I'm like Dallas. She thinks I don't love her. _

Austin felt more tears flowing when he realized that Ally thought he was doing this because _she_ wasn't good enough.

He walked over to the stairs and took his time going up.

His hand followed the cracks in the railing as he went over what he would say to her.

He reached the top and could hear her soft sobs.

The door was open and he pressed his back up against it for a little bit before entering.

The room was pitch black, with the curtains parted, allowing some moonlight to fall in. Austin could faintly make out the outlines of the furniture, bed, laptops. . .

Crying girl sitting on the bed in a corner. . . you know, just the usual. . .

Her sobs quieted down into sniffling, but she continued to face the wall, signifying that she wanted to be alone.

But, of course Austin didn't listen. Because nothing else matters, when Ally is crying.

He crawled onto the bed and sat behind her. A brown curl caught his eye and he flicked his finger around it. He glanced back at her, before deciding that the truth seemed to be the best thing to say.

"Remember Adonis. . ." He started. The silence replied to him and Austin took it as a yes.

"We got talking and. . ."

"She is pretty." Ally cut him off.

He saw another tear slide down her cheek. It glinted in the moonlight and then seemed to become one with her skin.

"No!," Austin frowned at the idea of ever dating Adonis. He let her idea hang in the air and continued.

"She's apparently a huge Ally Dawson fan and. . .I'm just not worth you, Ally. You deserve someone better than me. I'm just a selfish pop star." Austin cut straight to the point, abandoning half of the story.

Ally turned around, meeting her eyes with his.

"WHAT?" She scrunched her face in confusion.

"I think you should try to date someone better." Austin whispered bending his head.

Their foreheads were centimeters apart and Ally could feel his warm breathe on her cheek.

"Someone who is better for you. . ."

Ally was shaking her head through his entire speech and she finally cut him off when she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

Austin pulled back in surprise. His mind told him 'no', but his every nerve and muscle told him this was right.

This was 'yes.'

He relaxed into the kiss, placing his hand in the middle of her back and deepening it.

Ally pulled apart to speak,

"Austin, I love you and no girl should ever tell you that you're not good enough for me. I thought. . ."

She stopped, taking a breath, but felt his eyes staring at her, urging her to go on.

"I thought you were tired of me." Yet another tear fell down her cheek, but this one of relief.

"Never." Austin breathed, shaking his head defiantly.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck at his answer and pulled him in for a hug.

"Can we not break up?" She murmured against his neck, remaining in the embrace.

"You like us?" He asked.

She broke apart, so he could see her nod.

A giant smile covered his face, matching Ally's.

He kissed her again, lying down and pulling her on top of him. They tumbled about for a while, finding a comfortable position.

Her arms locked around his neck and his around her waist.

Austin moved his lips down to her neck and chin, tracing little kisses up and down her body.

Ally reached for the hem of his shirt, successfully feeling the smooth cotton between her fingers. She lifted it up over his head and then tossed it over by his bedside.

With both of them breathless, Austin flipped over, bringing Ally beneath him.

She giggled, causing him to smile.

_God, I love her laugh. _

"You like?" He said, motioning towards his abs, flexing just for her.

"Very." Ally traced her fingers down them.

Austin shivered slightly at her touch and then leaned in again to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of it.

Loving everything about him.

"Ally, I love you." He read her mind. His voice came out muffled against her skin.

"I love you, too." She responded immediately.

The words sounded right on her lips, coming fluently as if that was how things should be.

Austin reached for her shirt, taking it off as well, exposing her skin and bra.

He continued to kiss her neck and Ally let out a soft moan of content.

Her fingers traced circles on his stomach and went down to his belt buckle. They both looked up into each other's eyes.

_Ahhhh… It's now. . ._ Austin thought back to his conversation with Dez.

"_Couples do this sort of stuff." _

Ally turned into her drawer next to her, her fingers grasped about for a while and then she found the small white packet she was looking for.

She held up the condom, questioningly.

Austin swallowed and then looked at her.

She looked so beautiful, petite and fragile, an angel in disguise.

The moonlight fell on her skin perfectly, making it appear milky and smooth. Her eyes seemed to have a glow to them and her lips the color of a sweet rose. Every line on her skin seemed perfect.

She was perfect.

_I really do love her. _

Austin nodded, scared for his life.

Ally kissed him roughly and her slender fingers went for his belt.

_Let's do this._

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Mmmm.." Austin groaned slightly, his dream coming to an end, when he felt the warm sunlight on his face.

He weakly opened his eyes and he saw Ally's head tucked into the nape of his neck.

Stretching an arm, he picked out a curl from her hair and proceeded to play with it, whispering her name by her ear.

"Ally, sweetheart, Alllyyyyy.."

"Nyeeehhh…" She scrunched up her nose before opening her eyes revealing the beautiful brown orbs framed by smooth eyelashes.

"Good morning." He spoke, smiling.

"Hiii. . ." She kissed his cheek, snuggling into him.

He wrapped his arms around her, not believing that they just the night before, Austin Monica Moon had lost his virginity to the girl of his dreams.

_Best day everrrrrrrrrrr… _He held a small celebration in his mind.

He couldn't describe the feeling. It was. . . incredible, amazing, and just. . right.

As much as he hated to know it, Ally wasn't a virgin. She had been with Dallas for over two years, and Austin still remembers the day she had told him, she had sex.

He squinted his eyes in annoyment, while he thought about the memory.

But last night, for Austin at least, it felt like the two of them were one for a moment.

And he couldn't be happier.

_What about her? _He couldn't help but think, slightly paranoid about how he was in bed.

He peered down at her to see a soft smile playing on her lips, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Thinking about last night?" He joked.

She turned over to face him, propping herself up with her elbows.

"I like benefits." She sheepishly admitted, not wanting to expand on any of the details.

She was silent for a moment, and then spoke, "What about you?"

She played with the blanket covering herself, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I have never been so happy." He whispered by her ear, causing a giggle to erupt from her.

He kissed her ear, before having a blushing Ally push him away.

"…Ain't no second guess, girl  
I'm not the best, girl  
But I'm just an illusion  
Ohhh  
Uh, listen  
I ain't no fake Houdini  
I'll put a spell on you  
I'm something like a genie  
Girl I'll make your wish come true."

Ally's ringtone sang out.

She jumped in surprise, and then threw Austin his clothes before slipping on her own pajamas and answering the phone.

"Hey Dez."

The conversation, she had with him, a couple of days before she left for New York drifted into her head.

"_How come Trish gets her own ringtone?"_

"_Cause, do you have any idea what will happen to me if I don't answer her phone calls."_

_Dez pouted. _

"_What about Austin?"_

"_I'm his songwriter! I have to know when he calls."_

_His pout deepened._

" _Noo, Dez, I cant have specific ringtones for everyoneee."_

_He took a deep breath and Ally wondered for a second, why he was breathing like that._

"_PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" He droned, causing bystanders to turn and look at them. _

"_FINE, FINE" Ally quickly handed him the phone, to get him to quiet down. _

"HIII!" Dez shouted from the other side, blocking out her thought.

"Dez, I can hear you. You don't need to shout." Ally reprimanded him, while Austin ruffled through his shirt, glancing over at her in question.

"So, um when are you guys coming over?" He asked, still shouting.

This guy and technology.

"Ahhhhh..," Ally face palmed quickly, she stared at the clock on the wall. The minute hand proved that they were a quarter of an hour late to breakfast.

"In ten minutes, we'll be there." She hung up quickly, not bothering to say good- bye.

She gently tossed her phone on the bed and hurried to the other room, explaining to Austin through the walls.

"Austin! We forgot about breakfast with Trish and Dez!"

She rummaged through her closet, her eyes glowing when she came upon a light blue dress and matching belt.

Austin strolled in behind her, a tie in his hand.

"You should have said fifteen minutes." He walked up to her mirror, slipping his tie around his neck, while Ally put on her dress.

"Why?" She nudged him slightly, asking for mirror room to do a quick fix with her hair.

He smiled and knelt down to kiss her forehead, "Five minutes is a lot of time to do stuff." He winked.

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes, heading downstairs in search of her purse.

Double checking that she had everything and making a mental note to do something about the glass on the floor when they got back, she walked over to the front door.

"Austin! Let's go!" She yelled, her hand paused on the doorknob.

She turned around to see him, running down the stairs, a sneaker in his hand.

An innocent, confused look covered his face, while he rushed, trying to walk and put on shoes at the same, before realizing that he couldn't.

His hair was disheveled, but Ally knew he did that on purpose with a rosy pinkish color in his cheek from having to rush.

He bent down to lace up his Jordans, popping his collar and shoving his sleeves up when he finished. He looked up and saw Ally watching him.

A wide grin as his reply.

She smiled back, before walking over to him, placing her smaller hand in his.

_Everything's fine. No, for once in my life everything's perfect._

She smiled as Austin bent slightly to kiss her nose.

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**Awwwwwwwwwww.. they're all together and cute again and cough cough not as innocent as they should be.. but no worries, i don't think im going to break them up again for a while. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! REVIEWWWWW PRETTAY PLEASEEE.. I love it when you guys review, gives me inspiration and all that jazz to write.. lol. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: The Wedding Planners: Let's Have a Good Time**_

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"BY TIMEE!" Trish droned, while she opened the door to Austin and Ally.

The two were standing right outside of the doorstep. Austin's arm was over her shoulder, cuddling her closer to him. He had never seemed to realize till now, but he loved having her close to him.

_Explains why last night was so great. _He goofily thought.

"Sorry." Ally sheepishly grinned, stepping out of her sandals as she walked in. Austin simply walked in, before realizing the whole shoe removal was actually a pretty smart thing to do.

"Yeah, we lost track of time." He used his other foot to slide his shoes off.

"Where's Dez?" He glanced around, noticing the redhead's absence.

"He's making breakfast. . ."

Austin's eyes widened and Ally's eyebrows shot up.

"Food? Dez is making something that we're going to eat?!"

"You let Dez near a stove!?"

The two of them began to yell at Trish, worried for their own sake and for their friend's.

"Uhh yeah?" Trish cocked her head.

They all looked at each other before running into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon and the light sizzle of the eggs in the pan.

The two skidded to a stop when they saw Dez calmly cooking eggs in front of a stove.

He had his earplugs in, and seemed to be repeating what seemed like Spanish in tune to his own little salsa dance.

Ally looked over to Austin, to see his reaction, but the blonde boy seemed equally stumped as she was.

He shook his head in laughter at the wiggling of Dez's hips and walked over to him, tapping him lightly on his shoulder. Dez turned around, pulling his earphones out.

"HOLAAA!" He screeched, flipping an egg quickly, before what- upping Austin and putting his arm around Ally in hello.

Ally had walked over to the other side of the stove and glanced down the yolks which were cooking. They smelled and looked normal, but still…

"Dez since when can you cook?" Ally wrapped her hands around the spatula, ready to poke the egg, when Dez snatched it out of her hand.

"Since I took a cooking class!" He proudly said a grin covering his face. He successfully flipped an egg over as proof.

"You took a cooking class?" Austin had jumped up onto the marble counter, and spoke with his mouth full of bread.

"Yup! I had free time from filming on weekends, so WA- LAA, chef Dez!"

Ally crept up to the spatula again, only to have Dez whisk it out of her grasp.

"And now you have free time, so you're learning Spanish?" Austin questioned, fishing about for more food.

"Nope, French!" Dez said, turning off the stove and moving the eggs to the table.

Austin raised an eyebrow, before hopping off the counter towards Dez's ipod.

"Dude, this is Spanish." Austin lifted up the small screen, reading 'Spanish 3: La Vida Divertida (The fun life).' He calmly munched on a cookie.

_Where is Austin getting all this food from?_ Ally looked around the kitchen in surprise.

"WHAT?!"Dez ran over, grabbing the ipod.

"Awhhh man, three years of nothing.. all gone to waste." He threw the pod in the trash, dramatically and closed the lid with a finish.

Ally stared at him, not even bothering to understand how he passed basic high school classes.

"Let's just eat." Ally proposed, setting the orange juice onto the table, before sitting down next to Austin.

Her thigh accidently bumped against his and she looked up simultaneously with him.

_Did she feel that too? _He thought, pausing, letting his fork clink down to his plate.

_It was like a spark. _

They stared at each other, before answering each other's with a smile.

Austin reached over to pull her chair closer to his and then pecking her cheek with a kiss.

"Trying to eat hereee. . ." Trish said, picking at a piece of bread.

She tried to act annoyed, but everyone could see past her little smile at how secretly pleased she really was.

"Sorry." Austin coughed trying to cover up his laugh.

"So what are we doing today?" Dez said, stabbing a piece of bacon and holding it up to eye- level to examine.

"Wedding planning right?" Trish looked over to Austin and Ally, while she sipped from her glass.

"What'd you guys come up with last night?"

"A LOTTT…" Austin answered immediately, nodding.

Ally glared at him and kicked him under the table.

_How inappropriate. Cute, but still inappropriate. . ._Ally thought.

"We actually didn't really have anything for-" Ally began.

"YESSS…" Dez and Trish high- fived and then turned to them.

"BEACH DAYY!" They chorused.

"Yeahhh!" Austin leaned back in his chair to pump his own fist in the air.

"Ehhh. . ." Ally looked down onto her plate.

She still wasn't the greatest fan of the beach. It didn't matter how many beach days the threesome would drag her to. It just wasn't her favorite place to be.

The sand that gets everywhere, the men in their horrible swimsuits, the possibility of going to into completely filthy water. She just didn't get it, but as her three friends cheered together, she couldn't help but feel like the one loner.

_Let the 'come on ally's' begin. _Ally sarcastically thought.

"Come on Ally. It'll be fun." Trish coaxed, scooping the last piece of egg into her mouth.

Ally gave a small smile at her correct thought.

"Pleaseeeeeee. . ." Dez began to start.

_Oh goshh.._

Ally turned to Austin, hoping that her boyfriend might be her knight in shining armor.

"We've done nothing but wedding planning since we've gotten here. We should have just one day to ourselves."

Ally pouted, ready to point out the clubs and first dates weren't wedding planning.

"I won't let you leave the beach till you've admitted to having fun." He whispered in her ear, kissing it.

_Some knight. _

"Fineee. . ." Ally spoke, giving in.

Austin gave a huge smile in success and bent down to shove more food in his mouth; when Ally swiftly lifted up his and her own plate and took them to the sink.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" A complain came out.

_Hehe. . ._Ally giggled.

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Um, could I borrow a. . ."

"Bathing suit. Yup and I know just the one you're going to be wearing." Trish spoke behind her while they walked up the stairs.

"Thanks." Ally said, lost in thought, not even bothering to question Trish.

The walls of their house were covered completely in photos of themselves. All the places they've gone and things that they did.

And Ally felt kind of. . .well . . left out.

She knew that she loved it in New York. After all she didn't have a choice, becoming Austin's songwriter meant that whatever choice he followed, she kind of had to follow along or. . . watch him pout.

But she couldn't help but wonder how the picture would have turned out if they were there at the waterpark with Dez and Trish. Or had gone to the opening of the new cinema with them, or had hiked up at a mountain with them.

The frames on the walls started to dwindle as they reached Trish's room.

Ally sat down her bed, glancing around the place. The room was pink and eye- popping pink at that.

_Gosh, I love Trish. _She laughed silently at her friend's style.

"Here you go." Trish said in a peppy voice.

Ally snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to the yellow article of clothing Trish had slipped her.

She fumbled the material in her hands for a little bit, before glancing at the small smile covering Trish's face.

"Yellow? To match with Austin?" Ally raised her eyebrows and gave a small giggle, when she realized Trish still didn't know how her sexual life was nowadays.

Trish nodded and smiled, searching for her own bathing suit.

Ally fumbled about with the straps of the fabric some more before actually realizing the problem.

"I can't wear this!" Her voice rose slightly and her hands already started to cover her body.

_Then again, he's already seen you naked. But, No NOO… _

"Allyy, you'll look hot!" Trish persuaded.

"I don't need to look hot, I have a boyfriend!" Ally argued back.

"Exactly. Beach means girls in swimsuits. Which means Austin will be greatly entertained, which means you need to step it up a notch."

Ally listened to the words coming out of Trish's mouth and felt irritated at how right she was.

"But. . .but. . ." Ally stuttered her response.

"but?" Trish raised her eyebrows.

Ally looked down at the skimpy yellow swimsuit and nodded before turning to the bathroom.

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Sooo. . . you and Ally good?" Dez glanced over at his buddy who was playing with his hair in the mirror, trying to make it perfect.

Dez was packing the towels and sunscreen for their beach day, placing each item in the tote bag.

"Yeahh." Austin spoke in a nonchalant tone.

_Hee hee it's better than ever. _He laughed to himself.

Running his fingers once more through his hair, he smiled when he got it just right.

"Yeah?" Dez finished, handing Austin a bag to put in the car.

"Yeah," Austin couldn't hold in his secret for much longer. "We uh did uhh it."

"Huh?" Dez asked, turning around.

"We did it." Austin whispered.

"Dude, can't hear you."

"We did it!" Austin yelled and Dez's eyes widened when he figured it out.

"Did what?" Ally's voice caused them to whip their heads in the direction of the stairs.

Trish and Ally had put on their swimsuits with matching cover- ups and were coming down.

"We uh finished!" Austin lied suddenly before Dez could open his mouth.

But it was all alright since Dez was still trying to believe the previous words that had come out of his mouth.

"God you guys are such idiots." Trish laughed lightly, pushing a gaping Dez to the driver's seat.

Austin laughed along nervously and got into the back with Ally.

She was already sitting there, seeming to be thinking about something, but looked up when Austin sat down beside her.

"Hi." He looked down at her.

It seemed like forever since he'd talked to her, when it had only really been ten minutes.

"Hello." Ally smoothly replied, peeking up at him through her eyelashes.

Austin reached over to pull her onto his lap, causing a small giggle to escape her lips. They glanced forward to see if Dez and Trish would mind. But they seemed busy.

Dez talking to the GPS about his day as he drove and Trish talking on her cell phone.

"I've missed you." He spoke again.

"Missed you more." Ally replied causing his heart to skip an extra beat.

She leaned in to kiss him, pressing her lips up against his. He locked his arm around her waist for a while, till they ran out of breathe, forcing them to pull apart.

"You're going to have the best second date ever." Austin spoke.

"Kayy." Ally sighed slightly.

It was the beach after all; the amount of fun a Dawson could have there was pretty minimized.

Austin smiled at her and Ally loving the way his mouth curled up to show his perfect teeth, couldn't help but smile back.

"We're hereee!" Dez spoke in a snazzy voice.

"Wooooo!" Trish threw the door and hopped out, flipping her phone shut. She reached into her bag to pull out a large sunhat.

Austin allowed Ally to slip off his lap before he followed behind her, keeping her hand in his.

The two couples walked beside each other. Austin rushed slightly, dying to feel the warm sand in between his toes and the cool waves of the sea lap at his ankles.

He was at his favorite place with his favorite girl.

_Life is pretty sweet. _

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_I'm not having a good time. _

Ally trudged through the sand, hating the feel of the particles of rocks that were climbing up her skin. She glanced up at Austin and caught him smiling.

_What a dork. _She laughed to herself. _But if he really likes this place, I should at least try to be fun. Sighh, let's smile Ally. _

Ally tried to smile like Austin, but the corners of her mouth seemed to be uncooperative, pulling themselves down into a grimace.

"Hey." She felt a tug on her hand and glanced up at Austin.

"Let's go in the water first, kay?" He looked like an innocent little boy, asking his mother for permission.

"Sure." She gave a small nod.

_That means taking off the cover- up.. Gahhh, wait Austiiinn. . ._

But the boy had already let go of her hand and ran over to the water.

He tossed his shirt off while he ran and his shriek went in the air was Ally watched the waves crash against him.

Ally bent down to pick up his shirt and tossed it over to where Trish was setting up their spot.

She threw it onto the towel and looked about for Trish before realizing that she had escaped with Dez over to a flatter area to play Frisbee.

Ally sighed and then slipped off her yellow cover- up. The bikini barely covered much of her skin and Ally crossed her arms as she walked over to the shore. She kicked lightly at the sand and water.

Austin played about for a bit, before noticing the yellow bikini matching his swim shorts.

_Whoaa. . .Ally looks. _He swallowed and then shook his head, trying to get the PG- 13 thoughts out of his head.

He pushed against the waves, trying to get over to her.

Ally played around for a bit, till a certain wet blonde came up behind her. The water dripped from his hair onto her shoulder and she turned around.

He scooped her up off the sand and walked over to the edge.

"No, NO.. Austinnnn, pleaseee…" She thought back to their days in New York, when she had his phone and he just dunked her in.

It seemed like such a long time ago.

_Splash._

Ally felt the cold water soak her completely and silently cursed her boyfriend.

Did he have any idea how long it takes to curl hair?

Ally broke through the surface of the water, shaking her head, casting the droplets back into the sea. She looked around for her boyfriend, finding him right behind her. He had a goofy smile on his face and Ally could tell that he had been checking her out just moments ago.

Ally smiled and flirtatiously shoved him into the water. **(1)**

She heard the splash as he fell in and let out a yell of content as he grabbed her leg pulling her under as well.

_Okay fine, I MIGHT have a good time. _Ally smiled against the ocean.

_. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**Hey hey thereeee.. .**

**(1)- Hehe I heard about this at the EpoAmerica the other day. Made me totally jealous for everyone who saw it.. **

**haha so I hoped you like! And any ideas on how the rest of their beach day will go? **

**And of course, REVIEWWWW GUYS! YOU'RE ALL TOO SWEET WITH YOUR REVIEWS!**

**THANKS! **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: The Wedding Planners: Let's Have a Dare**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . **_

Ally's eyes were shut tightly, creating a pitch black world around her. She could feel the salty ocean water pressing up against her skin, soothing and comforting her. The waves bumped against in a rhythmic pattern.

Bum bum bum de bum. . .

Ally smiled, opening her arms up slightly to the water. The little arcs of water took advantage, filling into the free space and gently pushed her about.

Bum bum bum de bum.

She swam around a bit, even going far enough to tilt her head back and feel the water hit her neck.

Suddenly the shortness of breath hit her. She tapped her feet against the sand and what seemed to be a wet strand of seaweed.

_Ewwww.._

Her head broke through the surface and out of natural response she whipped her hair around. But, what didn't seem natural was the soft thwack that was heard when she did it.

Ally grabbed her hair and pulled it to one side before turning around to start her apology, which wasn't even needed.

After all, Austin was used to getting hit by her random movements.

"Yeahh! You're smiling!" Austin gave a little cheer and tried to dance in the water.

The environment restricted it, leaving him to just barely turn himself in a circle.

"I told you you'd have fun." He nudged her shoulder and gave his signature smile.

"I'm smiling at your dorkiness." Ally replied swiftly, making her way to the shore.

She felt like she was moving in a tub of chocolate syrup. Her feet making splashes as she tried to get to a shallower end of the ocean. Her feet hit the sand and she felt some relief at how much more freely it seemed to walk.

It was a typical Miami day with the sun out and the perfect blue sky. Random little children ran about, each of them with some toy or food in their little fists. Frisbee games and footballs being tossed in the air spotted all around the sand.

Austin had even moved over to the volleyball game that was starting up over by the Cliffside.

The eight friends seemed to be all pleased with the blonde boy's charisma since they all shook hands and goofed around, before beginning to bounce the ball back and forth amongst their forearms.

Ally giggled as she watched how Austin would run about and cheer every time he scored a point.

_Oh Austin. _She shook her head in laughter at her boyfriend's small attention span.

Ally did a quick scan of the area looking for Dez and Trish, but they didn't seem anywhere to be found.

_They were playing Frisbee over there just a second ago. _Ally whined to herself.

She truly hated being abandoned by her friends, especially in a place like the beach.

She was lost in thought, considering her choices of what to do, when an arm swung around her shoulders and a volleyball was brought straight to her line of vision.

"Austin?" She asked.

"Who else?" He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Play a game?" He asked bouncing the ball on his arms.

A sparkle was apparent in his eyes as he successfully kept his little game with himself going.

"I don't know. . ." She glanced over at the group of guys and the net behind him.

They all seemed to be smiling encouragingly, but Ally really didn't want to be the little girlfriend who intrudes on the game.

Plus it was kind of intimidating to be the only girl in an all guy's volleyball game.

"Pleaseeeee. . ." He glanced behind at his new friends.

"PLEASEE" The rest of the started to beg as well.

Ally's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's choir-ish pleads.

"Okay?" She cocked her head slightly and was pushed onto the other side of the net. The boys began to cheer at retrieving a new team player.

"Now Ally, all you have to do is hit the ball." Austin instructed her through the little yarn square in the net.

Ally rolled her eyes at him.

_No really? Cause I was going to eat it._

"Okay." She nodded, letting him know that she did understand the basic game of beach volleyball.

And yet Austin still continued down his own little road of explaining.

He bounced the white ball on his arms a couple of times to demonstrate.

"Got it, sweetie?"

She glared at Austin slightly, before deciding to mess around with him for a little bit.

_Since when is he better at all sports than me? I'm good too. Well at some. . . No, volleyball is MY sport._

"Okay, I'll try." She nodded her head and put on the cute girl act.

Her thoughts flew back to her old elementary and middle school days.

Little did anyone know, that Allyson Marie Dawson played center on the volleyball team for quite some time.

Ally's mom moved away when she was young to study the lives of African chimpanzees and other miscellaneous animals. She, of course, had let her mom go, being the obedient daughter that she was. But it was strange being alone in a house after school, since her dad wasn't exactly one to stay in a single place for a period of time.

And so she joined the volleyball team. It was great, the friends, the atmosphere, and the cheers that she received every time a point was scored. So every time she won a game for the team, the first person she would mentally thank was her mom.

Cause she was just unforgettable like that; no matter where in the world she was.

_Let's have some fun with this._ Ally grinned like a Cheshire cat at her plan.

"Okay guys. Let's start then. Justin can serve." Another boy instructed the start of the game.

"0- 0. SERVICE!" The boy's hair fell over his eyes, but he flicked it up in time to the rising of the ball.

His serve curved nicely over the net and hit Austin's arms, rebounding back.

He seemed to hit it gently and more towards Ally direction, in an effort to include her in the game.

_Show them how it's done._

Ally lifted her arm up and pulling it back slowly, whacked her hand to the ball. It smashed to the sand right by Austin's feet. The sand curved up beneath the ball, almost giving the appearance of an explosion.

_Thanks, mom._ Ally sincerely thought.

The team of boy's behind her went up in cheer. Half of them running over to high five or laugh along in her victory.

_Cute girl, cute girl. _Ally reminded herself of her role.

"Yaay! I hit it Austin!" She gave a little jump of excitement, turning her attention to the opposing side.

Austin's mouth hung open in surprise, but he closed it and gave a weak smile.

"Yeahh, you uhh hit it. That's great, Ally." Austin pawed at the sand and a determined look seemed to take over his face.

"1- 0, SERVICE!"

"3- 0, SERVICE!"

"12- 5, SERVICE!"

The game continued for a little bit, before Austin seemed to figure out that it didn't matter how hard or complexly he hit it in Ally's direction, she would always hit back over the net.

And then act like she had no clue she could do it.

Ally glimpsed through the net to him. He seemed tired and obviously upset that he was losing to his girlfriend.

_Alright, punishment over. _Ally gave in when she saw his pout.

She walked over to his side and tugged on his arm, pulling his attention away from the white ball that seemed to be mesmerizing him.

"Austinn, can we do something else. I'm tired." She let out a small whine.

"Sure!" He responded immediately; glad to get away from the losing situation.

"Bye guys!" Austin slipped his hand into hers and the two waved with their free hands at their new volleyball friends.

The boys complained at their leave for a few seconds, before rushing over to hug them in good- bye.

_Wow. Friendly group of people._ Ally compared them to the stubborn and at times rude people who worked in Austin's recording studio.

It wasn't her fault she would occasionally get lost in the giant place, but nooo, they would act like she was nuisance when she needed help finding the lobby for like the cough fiftieth cough time.

Ally shook out the thoughts of New York from her mind and turned her attention back to her boyfriend, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts too.

"Austin?" She swung their entwined hands, getting his mind to focus on her again.

"Hmm?" Austin looked down to her, a soft smile formed when he remembered who he was dating.

"You alright?" Ally raised an eyebrow. He usually would be bouncing up and down with new beach ideas for them to do by now.

Austin blew out a small sigh, before deciding to speak.

"Have you played volleyball before?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe." A giant grin covered Ally's face and she kicked the sand slightly.

"GAHHH.." Austin let out a small yell, before reaching to pick her up and toss her lightly over his shoulder.

Ally's light shriek escaped into the air and Austin's laughter followed after.

"Put me down!" Ally giggled and lightly pounded her hands against his back.

He turned himself in a circle, whirling her around. Ally's shriek elevated and Austin finally cradled her down to a standing position once more.

Her hair was gone from neat and orderly to strewn all over and her face flushed a light pink.

_I've never seen a girl so gorgeous._ Austin stared into her golden brown eyes, both of them panting from Austin's actions.

Ally pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her head into his chest. He smiled and nuzzled her head with his nose.

He could feel her smile into his chest, before pulling apart to hold hands once more.

They started into a slow walk over to the shops and restaurant portion of the beach. The attractions that were more appealing to tourists were there, but even true Miami-ians loved to go there just to look at postcards and goof around with funny looking glasses.

"I'm sorry, I messed with you during volleyball." Ally squeezed his hand in her form of an apology.

"Nah," He ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess I didn't know." He froze for a second.

_How was that even possible? I've known her since we were in high school. She's ally! How.. how can I not know possibly everything about her?_

Ally tugged on his hand again, worried that he seemed to have stopped right in the middle of the boardwalk.

"Austin? Austin?"

"Mmm!" He popped out of his thought instantly and his eye caught sight of an ice cream stand.

He dragged Ally over to it and bounced anxiously as they waited in line.

Ally giggled and shook her head in response to his ridiculousness.

"One chocolate and one. . ." He paused again.

_What's her favorite ice cream? _

"Fruity Mint swirl." Ally threw in to the elderly man scooping the ice cream. He nodded before handing them the two cones.

Austin paid for them both and they walked over to an abandoned bench.

_I don't know anything about her do I? _Austin wondered as he licked his ice cream.

The cold creaminess felt amazing as it went down his throat, helping to ease out the Miami sun.

"Truth or Dare." Austin said suddenly, licking the side of the ice cream that seemed to be ready to drip right off the cone.

Ally looked up from her own frozen treat in confusion. "Huh?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare." He plainly stated.

"Austin, Truth or Dare is a game that teenage girls play at slumber parties at two in the morning, when none of them can fall asleep." Ally replied, a hint of laughter portrayed in her voice. (1)

"Comee onn.. I need to know you better." Austin put on his puppy dog face earning a sigh from Ally.

"Alright, alright." She gave in.

"Okay I go first!" Austin squirmed in his seat. He loved playing games.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked, politely. He already knew Ally would pick Truth.

"Truth."

_At least I know that about her._ He smiled at his thought.

"How long have you been playing volleyball?"

"Five years." Ally licked her ice cream, while Austin mouth dropped open.

"And you didn't tell me!?" His voice hit up a scale in surprise.

"You never asked." Ally tried to bite the cone of her ice cream, but found it to be impossible.

"Hmph."

"Myy turn." Ally sing- songed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Austin spoke mischievously, winking at her.

_Of course_. Ally thought, shaking her head. _This guy has no boundaries._

Ally cocked her head as she glanced around, thinking of something completely and utterly embarrassing Austin could do.

She glanced around the shops and she saw a cute couple that seemed to be making out by the postcards.

The blonde girl lovingly shoved the black haired boy causing him to fall back slightly.

_Awwww.._ Ally smiled at them. She always was a hopeless romantic.

_Hopeless romance. Wait. Wait. Ahh! I got a dare! _Ally turned her attention back to Austin. He had gotten chocolate ice cream onto his nose.

Ally rolled her eyes before wiping it off with a napkin for him.

He blushed slightly, before quietly saying his thanks.

"Come up with a dare yet?" He boasted, lifting his chin.

"Yup." Ally chewed her bottom lip, wondering if it was going too far.

_Eh, Austin doesn't really have dignity._ She thought back to all of his adorkable moments.

"Ask out that guy." Ally pointed out the black haired guy who was putting a pair of glasses onto the blonde's face. The two were laughing and shoving each other, lost in their own world.

Austin coughed slightly. "Guy?" He managed to choke out.

"Well I'm not going to have you ask out a girl. What if she says yes?" Ally waved her hand in exasperation while Austin laughed.

"But, I mean. I could always run around the beach naked." He offered, licking his ice cream slowly.

_Wow, I must be good at picking dares._ Ally thought, noticing how nervous he was getting.

"Is Austin Moon going to chicken out?" Ally whimpered sarcastically.

"Noo. I was just offering a better dare." He returned a comeback quickly.

Ally smiled before levitating her hand in the couple's direction.

Austin ran his fingers through his hair and handed Ally his ice cream, before using all his will- power to get up and walk over to the couple.

Ally leaned back in her seat, turning her chair even to get a better look. She laughed quietly into her cone.

Austin stifled a laugh to himself as well when he turned around and saw Ally fixing her seat to a proper direction.

_Shit. Dude I cant ruin this guy's date._ Austin thought to himself as he casually looked around the store.

He picked up a pair of glasses and turned around to show Ally. She rolled her eyes and then using her head indicated the couple, who seemed to be moving now.

"Things I do for Ally are ridiculous." He muttered under his breathe and then strolled up the couple.

Austin gently patted the young boy's back and he turned around.

"Heyyy." Austin spoke. He looked behind the boy and saw Ally laughing into her hand.

He coughed quickly to cover up her contagious laughter.

"Hii?" The guy did a quick whip of his hair and Austin smiled and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Will you go out with me?"

The poor boy's mouth dropped on in surprise and Austin felt himself start to blush.

Ally had given up on trying to quiet her giggle and was openly laughing out loud, causing everyone around her to laugh along as well.

"Uhh, dude I'm sorry." The black haired boy ran his fingers through his hair, not too sure how to respond.

"No, no.. I'm sorry." Austin had a small smile on his face and he gave the guy a pat on the back before picking up a slow jog back to the table.

Grabbing Ally's hand, he dragged the laughing girl back to the beach.

"I cant believe…. " Ally tried to speak between her laughs and Austin couldn't help but smile at how cute the little devil could be.

"I asked out a guy for you." He went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, but continued to walk.

Ally calmed down to her soft giggling. She turned around to face him.

"You wanted to play the game." She defended herself, tilting her head back to look at him.

"And I still do! Truth or dare?" He whirled her around, gently.

"Truth." She replied, squinting from the beach wind that was starting to pick up.

The sun had begun to set, giving off a swirly sky. Purple, pink and yellow all blurred into one against the calm blue of the ocean. The children on the beach had seemed to diminished as the hours grew late and the sand seemed to give off a special glimmer For once, the little rocks weren't a nuisance to Ally, but instead a love to push her feet further into.

A phone vibrated in her pocket as she spoke and Ally pulled it out of her yellow cover- up. Austin could faintly see Dez's number flash across.

He had kind of gotten slightly overprotective of who Ally contacted especially since the whole David fiasco.

_No chance of that happening again. . ._He cheered to himself in success at winning his woman.

"Has Dez texted you that we should head home?" He asked as his truth.

"Yep." Ally replied, holding up the screen for him to see.

Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulder, cuddling her to him. Ally turned her head up to sneak a peek at him and caught his glance as he did the same looking down.

The two smiled at each other, a special sparkle in each of their eyes.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . **_

**Hiiii guysss!**

**(1)- haha this is what my friends and I do a lot.. its hilarious the dares that we pull on each other.. but ehh I feel like the game's not as popular as it used to be. Ahh well.. thought id bring it back.. haha and Austin's dare that I gave him.. hahaha.. ahhh good timesss.. loool**

**Anywayy, hope you guys loved the chapter! REVIEWW! I love hearing what you guys have to say and especially feedback to make my story better. It always brightens my day when I get a review..**

**And try to check out my new story: Project Love.. I have already gotten quite a bit of reviews about it and may I just say.. I AM BEYONDDD HAPPYYY… like so happy im glowing.. you guys should really have seen me when I was reading the reviews.. haha smiling like an idiot at my laptop screen. lol**

**Hugs to each and every one of you!**

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: The Wedding Planners: Let's Discuss Our Worries**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

Austin's eyes fluttered open. His eyes roamed over the room before landing on the peaceful girl resting beside him. He ran his forefinger down the small crescents of her shoulders, loving the feel of it.

He adjusts his position to cuddle her closely, thinking back to last night.

"_You have fun today?" He whispered by her ear as they opened the door._

_Ally turned to face him, lifting up her chin slightly, "Maybe it's cause I was with you?"_

"_So is that a yes?" He raised his eyebrows._

"_Yes, Austin." She laughed at his simplicity._

"_I know another way we can have fun."_

"_Will it be with you?"_

"_Naturally."_

_He scooped her off the ground, causing her sandals to go flying. She let out a small yelp of laughter as he zoomed around the house with her, making sure to even take her into the basement, before running up the stairs._

"_You're so insane."_

"_Love you more." He kissed her softly, but then had the kiss take on a rougher angle, his hands reaching under her shirt._

_She smiled into the kiss and the two moved towards the bedroom, closing the door quickly behind them._

"Ally?" Austin turned over to his girlfriend. He leaned over to kiss her perfect little nose, waking her up.

"Yeahh?" She yawned, getting up slowly. The breeze fell against her bare skin and she shuddered pulling the covers around her.

"Morning!" He grinned, baring his shiny teeth.

Ally laughed. "Morning." She returned her head back to the pillow and shut her eyes again, wanting to return to her sleep, and sweet dreams and zzzzzzz. . .

"Ally!"

"Ahhhh. . ." Her eyes opened once more to the persistent blonde who was already pulling off the covers and heading to the bathroom.

"Wake upp. .." He called out as he made his way down the hallway.

Ally smiled as she watched his shadow move away, missing how he wasn't by her side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

"Austin! We need a theme for Trish's wedding."

Ally was sitting slanted on the coach. Her feet up on the small coffee table beside her and her laptop rested in her lap. She softly tapped the keyboard as she went over everything.

"How do we not have a theme? The first thing you're supposed to pick is a theme!" He picked up the spatula and scooped it under the pancake, letting out a small scream of success and a fist to the air when it flipped over nicely. It landed with a sizzle on the frying pan.

Ally got out of her position and reached for a rubber band, pulling her hair into the ponytail. She applauded Austin as he flipped over the pancake yet again, beaming as it fell to the pan.

"I don't know." Ally picked up her laptop and scrolled through her notes.

"So venue is at the beach. Cake is ordered, dresses and tuxes are set." Ally got up off the coach and began to walk around the kitchen, swerving in and out through the living room as she talked.

"So we're done basically." Austin's cheery voice broke into her thoughts.

He poured more pancake mix into the pan, but not before a quick flick of his finger stole some of the gooey deliciousness.

"No. We're not done." Ally sarcastically spoke in his nonchalant tone, reaching for the bowl of batter as well. She picked up the fork and began to lick it, leaning against the counter.

"We still have food, decorations, music, guest list and events and. . ." Ally ticked each one off her finger, waving the fork around in the process.

"Ally you worry too much." He snatched the fork out of her hand with a teasing smile.

"And you worry too little." She hopped on top of the counter by the stove, lightly swinging her legs as she thought.

"No, I worry the right amount." He caught one of her legs.

Ally let out a huff of protest and Austin could see she was ready to go on a long rant about worries and life and world peace and . . .

It was Ally after all. He swears she could kill someone with her rants.

"Music," He kissed her. "Is right here! Live performance, what more could you want?"

"But-" Ally began, but was cut her off with another kiss as Austin started his next point.

"Guest list, you're amazing boyfriend has already covered and has sent out the invites for it."

Ally's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I did the invites." He repeated. "Close your mouth, or else I won't be able to keep myself from kissing it." He winked at her.

"But when?!" Ally ignored Austin's adorableness, still not understanding.

"Plane ride."

"I was with you the entire time. We just played video games and well um broke up with boyfriends." She added the last statement with a quick rush.

Austin raised his eyebrows and thought to the night on the plane.

"_Austin, how come Ally isn't moving?" Ross poked her cheek tentatively. Ally had fallen asleep during the game, her lips pursed and her head on Austin's shoulder as she slept._

"_Ally's sleeeppingg." He whispered to the mini version of himself._

"_Ohh. Can you wake her up?" He asked. "I wanna play some more." Ross climbed up onto Austin's lap._

"_I don't know about that" The little boy began getting comfortable in his lap._

"_But me and you can play a game. See there is spiderman and sonic and whoa this place has batman?" Austin stared at the game in shock._

"_Hey buddy wanna play bat-" He froze when he heard a soft snore come from the little blonde bundle in his lap._

"_Ross?" He peered down at the boy and laughed to himself at the irony of it all._

_Shaking his head, he took out his phone and glanced over at Ally, not believing the day's events or well in particular "her" day events. He knew how strong she must have been to turn down Dallas. It didn't matter that she didn't love him; it still hurts when another guy breaks your heart like this._

_I would never do that to her. I'll always be there, like a good friend would. _

_He scrolled through his phone and slowly began to type up a guest list and sending it to a card company to have invitations sent out by the following day._

_The sun went down and came up and Ross would wake up suddenly and bug him for water and ice cream or Ally would shift her positions, causing him to suddenly drop his phone._

_But it didn't matter._

_He stayed up all night on that plane ride. _

_Because I will always be there for her, like a good friend would._

"I did it at night." He casually responded, letting go of her leg as the memories flooded his brain. He shrugged his shoulders turning back to his pancaking duties.

Ally watched him, thoughtfully.

_Austin is the sweetest guy I have by far ever met._ She stated it as a fact.

"Well then." Ally hopped off the countertop and planted a kiss on his cheek. Austin shyly smiled as her lips came in contact with his skin.

"But I'm still worried." She rebuttled once again causing Austin to turn around with a huff.

"Ally everything is fineee. We have two weeks till the wedding. That's plenty of time to find food and decorations and find Ms. Ally Dawson's theme."

"And events." Ally tugged a piece of hair out of her ponytail, slowly starting to chew on it.

Austin smiled at her old habit that she still had from when he first met her. He still remembers those days in the practice room at Sonic Boom, where she would be rushing to finish up a song, slipping a piece of hair in her mouth as the cute "cell phone accessory cart boy" would pass by.

_Holy unlimited texting, thank god he's gone._ Austin scooped up more batter with his finger and licked it off.

"And events." Austin smiled down at her. He reached over to pull her in for a hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist, preparing to fill his warmth when. . .

"_I can get your heart beat beat beat beating like,_

_I can get your heart beat beating like that._

_You know you got my heart beat beat beat beating like,_

_Whooaa ohh whoa ohh."_

Austin let out a silent groan of losing his woman and she raced over to the living room to find her phone.

He listened to her feet pat over on the wooden floor and then her voice sweeten to a goodie two shoes as she spoke.

He laughed quietly as he flipped over yet another pancake.

_Heh. TOWER OF PANCAKESS!_ His toddler like thoughts came up with its own plan to entertain himself while Ally was busy.

He stacked another pancake on top, making sure it was aligned with the bottom one when he noticed that Ally didn't seem to be talking.

Turning off the stove and he edged towards the living room, not really wanting to interrupt.

Especially if it was feminine stuff. Oh gosh no, would never want to walk down that path of question.

But the absolute silence worried him.

He walked into the living room and saw Ally standing there frozen. The phone was dropped on the floor and she seemed almost paralyzed.

"Ally?!" He rushed over to her, shaking her gently. She looked up and walked over to the couch, pulling her legs up towards her stomach and grabbing a nice chunk of hair to bite on.

Austin tilted his head in question before picking up the phone from the ground.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Ally?" A voice he recognized from not long ago answered.

"Nah, Ally's um busy. It's Austin. How are you David?" He pulled out his false charm that he always used for people he didn't like.

"Oh, hey! I'm good, you?" Austin could tell he was pulling his politeness card out now too.

"Um, fine. Sooo, what were you telling Ally?" He glanced over at his girlfriend.

She had given up on the hair and just turned to burying her head in her knees instead.

"Um well I was just double checking with her that the wedding venue she ordered is set for Wednesday. You know we like to check two days or so in advance to make sure that you guys are still up for-"

"Wait, wait. Wednesday?" Austin asked and Ally let out a small yelp burying her head deeper into her knees.

"Yeah. It's what you guys asked for."

"No no no no, we asked for next next week Wednesday. Two weeks from now, not three days from now." Austin's voice picked up volume.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's either Wednesday or next Wednesday of the next three months." David practically sneered at him through the phone.

"David, I mean you can't honestly be that busy that. . ."

"Well you're busy with Ally, so. . ."

Austin froze and all the tiles seemed to be falling into place.

They hadn't messed up, David changed it on his own.

He knew about them. He knew what Austin had done. He knew about the night when Austin had faked his illness and texted David, pushing him away. The guy knew everything.

"Ally always capitalizes when she texts Austin and guess what. You didn't." He spoke clearly through the phone, emphasizing each word.

Austin couldn't speak, not believing that this was actually happening. That that one text that he had sent David could possibly be ruining everything he had now.

"Wednesday is fine." Austin spoke through gritted teeth.

_If only that little bastard was here right now, I'd-_

"Great. See you guys then. And don't worry. This time Austin, I'll show Ally what she's really missing out on."

Austin shook his head, ending the call without another word. He shoved Ally's phone into his pocket, running his hands through his hair, mussing it up.

He closed his eyes trying to rid of this nightmare that was taking over. But when he opened it, nothing was gone. Color had just replaced black, improving nothing of the given situation.

He glanced over at Ally, who had turned to the throw pillow next to her, snuggling up with it.

"So we may have _some_ worries."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

**OHH HOOH HOOH.. yes yes I brought David back. So yeah you guys remember him, kinda sorta? Haha so I was actually reading wedding planners the other day (yes I read my own stories, don't judge) and I felt like bringing David back. You know heat up the plot a bit. Heh heh we'll see what goes down.**

**Sorry for updating so late guys! I have two stories now. Cough Project Love cough and so yeah might have longer update periods, but I'll try guys, I try.**

**REVIEWWW PRETTY PLEASEE! I love hearing about what I'm doing right or wrong or. . . I don't know, just love hearing from all of you! So REVIEWWW**

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: The Wedding Planners: Let's Explain With Water**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

"I can't believe this is actually happening. There is no way this is happening." Ally paced back and forth in the living room. Her small footsteps making soft padded noises as she walked. Her small hand reached up to catch a curl of hair before casually slipping it between her teeth.

"It's a dream." Ally froze and whipped her head around to look at a distressed Austin, "Yep, yep. It's a dream and I'm going to wake up and you're still going to be here and I'm still going to be here." Ally started to ramble. Her pacing was starting to turn in that of a crazy person's.

"And the wedding is still going to be in three days." Austin cut her off with a sour note. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, before walking over to Ally.

He enveloped her in a soft hug, placing his chin on her brown curls. He felt her snuggle deeper into him and her arms locking around his neck, wanting to never break away from him.

"Austinn. . ." She softly whined against his chest.

"Hmm?" He gently pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"We're the worst wedding planners ever." Tears pricked the corner of her eyes and she was on the verge of sobbing at any second. She shoved herself against his chest again, not wanting him to see her cry.

"No we're not." Austin's heart broke just a little bit, seeing her like this. She didn't deserve this. Ally had done everything perfectly and. . .

_I just had to send that text._ Austin cursed himself.

"We just made a mistake." Austin carefully picked his words.

He knew Ally. One word that indicated failure in any way could lead to crying and hysterics.

After all, Ms. Ally Marie Dawson does not fail.

A sniffle came from his chest and he pulled away, seeing her cheeks rosy and slightly wet. He lifted his hands to gently wipe away her tears.

"Ally, It was an accident. And you know what, it doesn't change anything. We're still going to have the best wedding possible." He lifted his chin in tune to his sudden confidence.

"How?! Austin?! How can we plan a wedding in two days?!" Her personality taking on a whole new turn to his one sentence.

_Damn. Used the wrong wording._

"Three days." Austin lifted his pointer finger to make a point; thinking humor may be the solution.

Ally shook her head and pulled away from him.

"Tell me. How?" Ally stared at him awaiting his answer. Her big brown eyes stared up at him in question.

She hated the silence that followed after. The silence of knowing that he doesn't know what to do.

"HOW?!" Ally raised her voice.

Austin closed his eyes, and then they flew open in response to her scream.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled back at her.

Her two best friends put it in their trust to plan their one special day. And everything was going to be ruined. All because of one date with the damn calendar.

Hurt covered her face and Austin stared as the tears streamed down her face. "Ally," He softly spoke afterwards; his form of an apology, before Ally cut him off.

"What are we going to do?" Ally threw her arms in the air, shrinking down into the couch. She buried her head into her arms, tucking her legs in.

"It's impossible." She whispered into her knees. But Austin could still hear her despite her hushed tone.

It's impossible.

It's impossible.

The words thumped in Austin's head, bringing back memories that he could have sworn were lost forever.

"_Daddy. . ."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Daddy, I want the guitar." A six year old Austin Moon pointed to the miniature electric guitar on the top shelf._

"_Austin, really? What about this nice leap pad, eh? Perfect for future engineers, scientists, a doctor maybe?" Mr. Moon pointed out the toy on the bottom shelf, taking a second to look at it before staring back into his blackberry._

"_No daddy, I want the guitar." His son stayed stubborn, staring up at the shiny black toy on the highest shelf._

_Mr. Moon sighed. "Austin. I'm not reaching up for that silly guitar. Son, I know you don't really understand me, but if I encourage you now, then when you grow up, you might actually chase after this impossible dream of yours."_

_Austin stared up at his Dad with his pleading puppy dog eyes._

"_You want the guitar, you get it on your own." Mr. Moon moved into the other aisle to answer his beeping electronics, but not before Austin could hear him say,_

"_Maybe once he can't reach the guitar, he'll learn what impossible is."_

_But Austin wanted his guitar, and he climbed up three shelves before reaching it. _

_And when he did come down, with the guitar in his little hands, his father stared at him in disbelief. _

"_I got my guitar, Daddy."_

"Nothing's impossible, Ally." He reached for her, trying to make her understand.

Ally looked up from her knees at his words and glanced around her.

She reached for the closest thing next to her, which happened to be a bottle of water. Opening the cap, she poured out the water and watched as the beautiful state of matter, twisted in the air, before landing with a splat on Austin's hand.

Austin jumped slightly, surprised by her actions and the cold fluid across his warm palm.

"Put the water back into the bottle Austin. And then tell me nothing's impossible."

Austin stared back at her, not too sure what to do. He dried his hands with his pants and shook his head.

He quietly reached for Ally's phone and scrolled through it all. Picking out the first wedding related contact that popped up, he dialed the number.

"Heyy, Pablo? Yeah, it's Austin. I was wondering, could you have our tuxes ready by Wednesday. Around two-ish would be great. Really? You're the best, Pablo. Talk to you soon. Bye!"

He looked up straight into Ally's eyes as he ended the call.

"Ally. It's not impossible."

A small glimmer of hope seemed to be lying around in her eyes. She let out a timid smile and sitting down into a more comfortable position, opened her palm for the phone. Austin smiled back and handed her the device.

"Hi! I'm Ally Dawson. And yes, I had a question regarding the dresses we asked for. Yes, could they be ready by two-ish, this Wednesday. Yes! Thank you so much! You have no idea how great this is for us. Bye then." Ally hung up quietly and looked up at Austin.

He had a smile on his face and a checklist in his hand. She nodded and he drew a line through 'outfits' on the lined paper.

"It's not impossible." She whispered as the graphite scratched through the word.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

"Okay, so far so good." Austin bit on the end of his pen as he thought out loud.

Ally lay down next to him, chatting away on her phone. She rolled over on her side, to give Austin a thumbs up.

He smiled back at her and pecked her forehead with a kiss before crossing the "Harrison's" off on his list.

It was amazing.

The two-some had managed to pull together at least three fourths of the planned guests. (Which was still a lot, considering how Trish invited everyone from the ice cream planner to her family of twenty three cousins).

And they had managed to save the outfits, which Pablo had been surprisingly kind about.

Not to mention the cake, food and reception venue which were all set and ready to go.

Ally flipped over onto her stomach as she hung up the phone, a cheeky smile covering her face.

"We're done!" She kicked her legs in excitement of it all and Austin smiled at how adorable she looked. Her curly hair spanning out against the carpet and her oversized t-shirt wrinkled and messed up. But still the smile on her face made everything else, unnoticeable.

He grabbed a foot while it swayed in the air and bent down to look her in the eye. He hated himself for having to break the bad news to her.

"Noooo." He gently sung out to her, pushing her curls out of her face.

"Who's left?" Ally cocked her head slightly. She pushed herself to a seating position and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"The bride and groom?" Austin raised his eyebrows. He was usually the one to forget the biggest things, but for once Ally had mistaken.

She paled slightly at his words.

"We have to tell Trish." She choked out their plans, wincing away as if she had already felt the pain.

"And Dez." Austin looked down at his feet in disappointment.

"They're going to kill us." Ally shook her head, already picturing Dez's face portraying a puppy dog and Trish's ready to smack one of them.

Preferably Austin.

"I'm going to get smacked, aren't I?" Austin whimpered, ducking his head already.

Ally laughed as they thought of the same thing.

"When should we tell them?" Ally scooted over to cuddle with Austin.

"I was thinking, tonight?" He peeked down at her, speaking cautiously.

"Yeahh, I guess." Ally cuddled deeper into him.

"Great! Cause I kind of may have invited them over for dinner." Austin sheepishly smiled.

"Of course you did." Ally rolled her eyes. Her own shy self was exhausted from the number of phone calls she had made, that even yelling at Austin for not double checking with her first seemed out of the question.

"Heyyy. How are the two lovebirds doing?" Dez popped up behind them instantly.

"Ahh!" Austin's and Ally's screams echoed throughout the house and Trish couldn't help but giggled at how Austin's seemed to be slightly higher than Ally's.

"Wow, soprano much dude?" Dez laughed as Austin tried to control his breathing once more.

"How'd you get in?!" Austin shrieked.

Trish smiled before holding up the keys. "You'd think they would have learned after the first time."

"Well, we didn't." Ally sourly stated, clutching the cushion she had raced off to.

"We're sorryyy." The two chorused mixed in with laughter.

Austin and Ally smiled at each other, before getting up to hug the other two.

"Hey, we weren't interrupting anything again right?" Trish raised an eyebrow and discreetly winked at Ally as she hugged Austin.

"Noo, not this time." Ally giggled, smacking Dez on his chest as he flicked Ally on her forehead in hello.

"Cool, can we eat then?" Austin ran his fingers up his stomach, before grinning at the other three.

"Kind of starving." He admitted.

"Pizza, it is." Ally picked up the phone and dialed for the twentieth time today.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

"It was one time!" Ally shrieked, shoving Austin playfully as he complained about her clumsiness in New York.

"It still happened." Austin chuckled.

Dez and Trish smiled back at them, shaking their heads in disbelief.

_They have so much fun together in New York. I wish, I wish, maybe Dez and I could. . .Nah, I mean his movie is being filmed in Miami and. . . I'm just going to miss them, so much._ Trish thought in her head.

She had always been slightly shy when it came to talking about her feelings. And for her to ask Austin and Ally to not leave right after the wedding.

Well, she could never. She was supposed to be tough and independent. Not someone who would whimper as they leave for their flight.

But still as she stared at the way Austin and Ally joked around with each other, she couldn't help but look on as proud parents. She still remembers what they all used to be. The bungee jumping for a magazine, the applying for a music school for Ally, Ally's bird that had tattled on them all.

They were all such good times.

And the new good times they had made.

Singing along with the radio in the car ride to the beach, Dez realizing he had been studying Spanish this whole time, choosing dresses, and dancing at the club.

_I'm going to miss them so so much._

Trish focused on their conversation once more, trying to abandon her own thoughts.

"Guys, we need to talk to you about something." Austin spoke up.

"Something serious." Ally added on. Trish couldn't help but notice how they did a quick squeeze of their hands.

_Oh my god. No way._ Trish's heart sped up as thoughts flooded her mind.

"Okayyy." Dez laughed, but noticed how quiet everyone seemed to have fallen.

Austin and Ally did a quick glance at each other and Ally gave him a quick nod.

"The wedding date got moved to Wednesday. As in two days." Austin cautiously spoke.

"CONGRATULATIONS! Wait, what?" Trish paused right after her explosion, "You're not getting married?"

"What?!" Austin and Ally scooted a little away from each other and their eyes widened in surprise at Trish's outburst.

"I thought, aww." Trish pouted slightly and then turned back to them, "Anyway, what was the news?"

"Two days?" Dez seemed to be stuck, frozen, before breaking into a smile.

"She thought we were getting married?!" Austin was still in shock.

He turned quietly to look at Trish. "Is that okay? If we get married on Wednesday instead?"

"Of course. It doesn't matter when. As long as it's eventually." She smiled and gently pecked him on the lips.

Austin and Ally smiled at each other and Austin couldn't help but notice how Ally seemed to largely relax against the couch.

"This is great. You guys have no idea." Ally breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about the guests and the cake and the. . ." Trish's eyes widened as everything seemed to fall into place.

"No worries, no worries. We figured it all out." Austin smiled at them, reassuringly.

Dez leaned over to hug Trish. "Two days." His red bangs fell against her curly black hair.

Ally couldn't help but smile in success as the two colors seemed to complement each other perfectly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

"Sooo, how'd it happen?" Trish scooted next to Austin as he scrolled through his favorite move list for something to play. Well, it was Ally's favorite movie list, but then again, she deserved it after everything he had caused today.

"Huh?" Austin's head snapped up from his laptop.

"How'd it get moved to Wednesday?" Trish's brown eyes captured his perfectly and he could tell that it was either the truth or nothing with this one.

Austin looked away quickly and snatched a quick look into the kitchen.

He smiled as he saw Ally and Dez having a bubble war while they washed dishes. Dez's squeals filled the kitchen as Ally placed bubbles on top of his head.

"Not the head! The hair is the money maker!" Dez yelled, pouring water over Ally.

Austin looked back into Trish's eyes and gulped.

"Remember David. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

**Hii guys!**

**This story is coming to an end, sniffle sob.. I've had so much fun with it and especially since this was my first fanfic, it's just like wow, I feel like I must do something special once I finish it.. haha**

**But yes, the next chapter will be the wedding, and it will be three parts. So this story should end with 25 chapters or maybe 26. I don't know, I make it up as I go along, haha.. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED!**

**REVIEWW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**THANKS GUYS!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: The Wedding Planners: Let's Be Wed Part 1_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

A timid smile covered Ally's cheeks as she ran the pink ribbon across her fingertips, twisting it once, no twice, before letting the bow fall gently against the stems of the roses.

_Perfect. _She murmured, lifting her gaze to glance around the ballroom.

The walls were painted a lush pink for the occasion and white silk cloths were spread among all the tables. Red and white roses were strewn around, emitting pure elegance. Each seat was covered in white satin silk, a pink bow tied around to finish it off.

Ally giggled to herself, reminiscing in the night before.

"_One bunny ear." Austin spoke in a hushed tone to himself, as he looped the giant ribbon around the chair. He sat on the ground, his bangs falling into his eyes as he concentrated._

"_The dog chased the rabbit around." He continued to recite as he ran the ribbon through the others. He shoved the tufts of hair out of his eyes, still retaining his concentration._

"_Two bunny ears, the bunny is safe!" Austin jumped up in success and the finished bow mimicked him, poofing up before flattening softly against the white background._

_A soft, familiar giggle came from behind him and Austin turned his head in surprise to the sight of a cute brunette._

"_One bunny ear. . ." Ally sang tauntingly, as she continued to giggle._

"_Hey, hey. Don't be mean." Austin walked towards her, "I wasn't a bright kid. And I liked rhymes, they always worked for me."_

"_You learned how to tie your shoelaces with a bunny rhyme?" Ally planted her hands on her hips. She shook her head in disbelief at her boyfriend._

"_Yeahh. You can never go wrong with a rhyme." Austin reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her close to him._

"_Like this one, roses are red, violets are blue, and I love you." Austin made it up on the spot, grimacing when he realized how crappy it sounded out loud. His face was inches from hers._

_Ally burst out laughing. "This is why I write the songs." She reached up, tracing around his mouth with her pointer finger, before kissing him softly._

'_You can never go wrong with a rhyme.' Austin thought to himself as he smiled into her kiss._

Ally reached up to touch her lips, smiling at the thought of the sweet blonde.

She continued to stroll around the ballroom, moving a rose she didn't approve, or placing a vase in a new position. To Ally, even the smallest thing could ruin just about everything and she wasn't going to take any chances, especially not tonight.

She finished and stood in the middle of the dance floor, twirling to get the three hundred and sixty degree view. She let out a contented sigh, before spotting the clock on the back wall.

_Half an hour till my best friends are married._ Ally choked up from the thought. She gathered her recently curled hair and pulled it to one side, fanning out her neck. She smoothed out her dress, being careful not to ruin it in any way.

_They are going to be wed. _

Ally closed her eyes, finding it all to be unbelievable. A thousand memories raced through her mind. Every single Trez moment she had been there for.

"_Hi, I'm Dez!" The young redhead had bounced up to Ally and Trish._

"_Trish. I don't like you." The Latina introduced herself, choosing to not withhold the sass. Dez's face fell at her comment, but only to be picked up a second later, when Austin appeared by his side. _

_. . ._

"_How could you lose a kangaroo?!" Trish's voice shrieked throughout Sonic Boom._

"_I don't know!" Dez yelled back, flailing a kangaroo leash minus the kangaroo._

"_We have to find it. Ally will kill us if there is a wild animal running around." Trish's curls bounced as she yelled. She frantically began to pace about, tapping about on her phone as she scrolled through her contacts._

"_Good plan. Now where did I put that camel?"_

"_You're such an idiot!" Trish threw her hands up and rushed her way out._

_. . ._

"_Ally?"_

"_Hmm?" She looked up to see a disheveled Dez standing before her. His eyes seemed to have a newfound glimmer in them._

"_What's the matter?" Ally closed her book quickly. Pulling up a chair beside her in the nearly empty food court._

"_I think I may like Trish." _

_. . ._

"_Austin? Ally? I have a question." Trish suddenly popped up between the two. They sat next to each other on the piano, lost in their own world of music till she appeared._

"_What's up, Trish?" Ally leaned onto her elbows, and then pulling back, when she realized the horrid noise that elbows on piano keys makes._

"_Do you think I'm dateable?" _

_Austin's eyes had never grown that wide._

"_As in would Dez find me dateable? _

_No, I take that back. Now Austin's eyes had never grown that wide._

_. . ._

Ally opened her eyes, taking in the world around her. It was amazing how far they had come.

And today, in just half an hour. There was going to be the biggest Trez moment of them all.

Ally took in a deep breath and slipped her leather jacket over her bridesmaid's dress. The smooth touch of leather against her skin brought goosebumps. She made her way to the doorway and standing underneath the ledge, she paused once more.

For the next time, she would step in this room, it would be crowded with friends and family. Each and every one of them excited to be able to be a part of Trish's and Dez's special day.

Ally swallowed and slipped her hands in her pocket. She silently turned away from the ballroom.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she quickened her steps, rushing her way out the door, in hopes that she could find a taxi who would be willing to drive her across the city to the ceremony.

Her phone shook her pocket once more and Ally gave an exasperated sigh. She knew it was a worried Austin, bothering her about the simplest of tragedies. Such as his lack of lunch, for the afternoon.

Ally rolled her eyes as she stepped out into the brisk Miami air. She hurried along the streets, her heels clacking along in tune to her bouncy steps.

She pulled out her phone, smiling to herself when she found the caller to indeed be her boyfriend.

*Where are u? I miss u.* The simple text lit up her screen. Her cheeks blushed a faint pink.

She tapped about on her phone, responding, *Finishing some last minute errands. I'll be there in a little bit. Miss u too.*

Her phone buzzed yet again.

*3 u*

*3 more.*

*Not possible.*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

"Damn, Ally always does this stuff." Austin fumbled with his silk tie, willing it to magically tie itself. He glared at the piece of fabric in the mirror, before rushing his fingers through his styled hair.

He slipped the tie out from under the collar and tossed it onto the nearby plush chair. Austin wandered over to the table of treats arranged nearby. He casually sneaked in a chocolate strawberry, before ambling back towards the other bachelors.

"Trish always does mine." Dez whimpered beside him. The groom looked damper with his tuxedo and tie. Pablo had even been sure to ignore Dez's pleas of making the suit larger than his normal size, being positive that it fit his tall statute perfectly.

And Austin smiled as peeked at his friend from underneath his golden eyelashes.

He had grown so much, from the days of colorful pants and yellow suspenders. Austin still remembers the way he would fill up a room just by walking in with his one of a kind clothing line and signature video camera.

Not to mention his unique personality.

"I'm here!" Ally burst in through the door, cutting off all the thoughts of anyone in the room. She rested against the nearby wall to catch her breathe a bit.

The 'Hey Ally' and 'Hi Ally's coursed through the room as the groomsmen welcomed her back.

"Ally!" Austin snapped his head up.

He stared at the beautiful girl. Her hair had been curled earlier in the morning and her pink dress was as elegant as possible, shaping around her curves in all the right ways. Her cheeks were rosy from the previous dash to get here, but her eyes were still bright and eager for the day's plans.

A smile appeared on her face when he recognized his leather jacket wrapped around her.

He hurried across the room, swiftly lifting her up as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his neck. He smelled absolutely sweet, like strawberries and Dior.

"I've missed you." He whispered, kissing her forehead and then resting his upon hers.

"Mmm." Ally murmured against him, still out of breath from all of her dashing around. She snuggled in further to him.

"Are you wearing my jacket?" Austin whispered by her ear, smiling.

"It reminds me of you." She stated her reasoning and then gradually pulled back, taking in the sight of her boyfriend.

His beautiful blonde hair, the spiffy suit, the slight remainder of chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

Instantly she frowned, noticing the absence of his tie.

"Austin, where's your tie?" She placed her hands on her hips, scolding the boy for not being ready.

"I couldn't get it on." He pouted, leaning to snatch up the devilish piece of fabric. His hand still lingered on her waist.

Ally giggled, before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "You don't have a rhyme for it?" Her breath brought warm shivers down his spine and he broke into a smile.

"No I don't." He mocked her, returning her smile. She lifted her fingers up to his neck and swiftly looped the fabric around itself, forming a knot at the base of his neck. The rest of the tie flowed down into his suit.

"Thanks." He spoke, tilting his head towards her, hoping for another kiss.

"Anytime." She nodded back to him, swiftly kissing his cheek. She stepped out from under him and hurried over to Dez.

"Dez, fifteen minutes." She spoke professionally. Her heart swelled with pride when she heard herself speak like a true wedding planner.

_I am pretty amazing._ Her inner ego grew.

"I'm ready." Dez nodded to himself. He nodded to himself in the mirror, before twirling to be judged.

"What do you think?" He posed, raising an eyebrow to imitate a male model.

Ally scoffed, giggling at the bundle of smushed silk fabric that Dez had apparently called 'a tie.'

Austin laughed from beside her. A cheeky grin covered his face at his friend's antics.

"Hey, you're no better." Ally shoved him, before reaching up to redo Dez's tie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

"Come on, Ally. Everyone is already on their way down." Austin tugged on the brunette's hand urging her to get to the ceremony.

"Okay, okay. .." She went over her mental checklist once more in her head. Austin sighed and then reached over to slip his hand into hers, pulling her out of the room.

"Come on, Ally." He slipped his arm around her waist, gently swirling small circles into her waist with his thumb.

They stepped out into the venue, and both of them stood there for a second taking it all in.

There was beauty in every element of it.

The white foam of the waves against the blue of the sea and the cleanliness of the air. The pathways of tile stones that they had put together to make the lives of those wearing heels a ton easier. The white patios and tables of treats and fruits, all elegantly chopped and diced into the most marvelous of shapes.

Ally leaned up to peck Austin on the cheek. The cute 'smack' of skin against skin made him grin.

"What was that for?" He cocked his head.

"For planning an amazing wedding." Ally responded. The light breeze blew a curl out in front of her face.

"That I did." Austin joked back to her, winking.

"Arrogant." Ally rolled her eyes, linking arms with him again as she made pulled him along to the bride.

Austin smiled at her from behind. She really was beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, her personality. He couldn't afford to lose her.

He glanced out to the sea of visitors, searching for a certain person. The only person that could possibly cause him to lose her.

His eyes raced across all the hair styles and eye colors, trying to find the match. He strained his ears to hear the one voice out of the entire medley. The one that could say the words to Ally to make her turn away from him.

"Hi Austin." A voice spoke from behind him.

"David."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

**Ohhh myy myy myy.. I wonder what going to happen with David and Austin…**

**Anyway, im so sorry for the late update! I will definitely try to work on this story a lot more than I usually do, so expect more recent updates.. haha. And also look for project love! Im thinking of updating that story soon too.**

**And, also thanks so much for still following and favoriting and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me.**

**REVIEWWW! THANKS GUYS!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: The Wedding Planners: Let's Be Wed Part 2_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

_He looks good. _

Austin's eyes took in David in his wedding attire. His eyes seemed to shine a brilliant green contrasting against his dark suit and hair. One of his hands was nonchalantly shoved into his pocket, while the other held a glass of white wine. The drink twirled elegantly in his hands, a cocky smile covering his face.

"It's good to see you." David sipped his drink, stepping towards him. Austin gently stepped back. He was sure to keep his distance from him. After all, starting a tussle at Trish's wedding probably wouldn't earn Ally's approval.

"Same." Austin spoke tersely. He kept his gaze fixed on David's, wondering how color pigments could even give human eyes such an exquisite color. A heated pause stood between the two, til Dallas continued.

"So sorry about the date issue for the wedding again. Odd, that you didn't know your own wedding plans." David smirked, a glimmer in his teeth caught Austin's eye.

A thousand thoughts ran through Austin's head with over a million ways that he could respond. He lifted his chin up and spoke, "It was our fault entirely. You know how hard it gets, planning a wedding and all."

"Must have been hard." David took a step towards him, his eyebrows raised.

"Ally was by my side the entire time." Austin smiled tauntingly. He brought out the 'Ally' card.

David's grin dropped straight off his face, his eyes squinting, "I'll get her back." He toned down his face.

"Over my dead body." Austin responded, shoving both his hands in his pocket.

The wind blew lightly between the two. Austin's boutonniere blew gently in the wind and David's tie seemed to dance in the opposite direction.

David leaned into his shoulder, speaking by his ear, "We'll see how much Ally approves of liars." Austin's face paled, but he held his stance.

"Stay away from her."

"When she tells me and not you." David sneered at him.

Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

David brushed past him, heading over to his seat. Austin turned his head away, eying the roses that stood by an empty table. The petals curled around in wondrous archs. The shapes slipped around each other to form a beautiful flower.

Ally's voice rang throughout the ceremony as she continued to sing. Bridesmaids and best men walked along the aisle. Everyone sat seated, awaiting the bride.  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more  
The audience smiled at the sweet girl. Her curls bounced as she strained her voice. Austin tore his glance away from the rose to stare at his girl. He leaned slightly against the table, his eyes widening when he noticed Ally glancing right at him as she sang.

He nodded encouragingly to her. Knowing that she would be fine, anyhow. She had put this wedding ahead of her stage fright.  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
Austin smiled at her and when she sang her last couple of lyrics, Austin ducked his head for a moment, before making his way towards the aisle. Pulling his hands out of his pocket, he allowed one hand to be occupied with the flower girl, while the other held the ring bearer.

The little girl strew pink rose petals as she walked in tune to Austin's step. Ally's voice rose an octave and Austin could hear the smile and laughter in her voice as she sang.  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Austin reached Ally and letting the flower girl and young ring bearer go, he helped Ally off the highrise. David appeared in his mind as he looked at her.

_I need to tell her what I did._

"Ally!" He urgently whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Austin." She glared him down, a fake smile covering her cheeks. She squeezed his hand in reassurance before making her way over to stand in front of the other bridesmaids.

Austin watched her move, keeping her eyes on her the whole time. He glanced over into the audience, spotting Dallas. He wasn't the only one who had his eyes on her.

A gasp echoed throughout the audience and Austin's whirred his head to wear all the attention stood.

The bride.

She looked beautiful beyond belief. Austin abandoned his thoughts of his girlfriend, reminding himself why he was there in the first place. Which, was to celebrate his beat friend's big day. He stepped closer to Dez, patting him reassuringly on his back.

Dez turned his head slightly, a giant grin covering his face. His eyes never left Trish's.

She steadily walked down the aisle. Her arm was clutched around her fathers and her curls bounced in tune to the wedding march. Her eyes stayed locked on Dez's.

Austin glanced between the two, love was apparent throughout. The date change, today or two weeks from now really hadn't mattered to them. Nothing matters when you're in love.

Trish reached the front of the highrise. Her father handed her over to Dez and Austin turned his head when she saw Dez's mother sobbing quietly into a handkerchief.

_Guess Dez isn't the only emotional one in the family._ Austin smiled when he thought of his friend.

The two stood before the priest.

And it began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us. . ."

Austin's thoughts went elsewhere as he glanced around. The waves crashed against rocks a little less than usual today. In fact everything had seemed to instantly calmed down, the wind, the audience. Dez's mother had even put away her handkerchief.

He looked over to the bridesmaid side, admiring Ally. The way her hair curled, and her dress shaped her, seemed to send him to his happy place as well. She caught him staring and gave a small, worried smile.

_She's worried about me._

Austin winced, he really wanted her to enjoy this moment. He nodded, smiling genuinely towards her. Ally brightened, focusing back to the priest. Her petite hands remained wrapped around the little bouquet of flowers that he had ordered a couple of days ago.

"_Just sign here and here. And right here." The delivery man pointed out the lines with his finger as his other arm hugged the box to his chest._

"_Great. Here you go." He handed Austin the box and with thanks exchanged Austin carried the box inside._

_He sat it down by the couch and pulled at the flaps, frowning when the box refused to open. He tried again, using his muscle strength a little more. And once again the box refused to cooperate._

_Austin held up his arm, flexing to remind himself that he was still as buff as he thought. It was just a dumb box._

_He sighed, getting up and heading towards the kitchen to try and find a knife. Discovering one, he headed back to the box. Only discover that no matter how many times he tried to cut through, the knife refused to cut it open._

_He tried scissors._

_Water guns._

_The oven._

_Just throwing the thing around to see if it would open._

_But nothing worked. And he lied beside the box, waiting until Ally got back from her spa day with Trish._

"_Hey." She gently nudged him awake. He woke up, and kissing her hello, explained the magic box._

_Ally eyebrows rose as she listened and she carefully kicked the box. Then she leaned down and turned it around, laughing when on the backside, the box read, 'Open on this end.' _

_Austin stared at the letters for a good five minutes, before taking Ally's hand._

"_I need sex."_

"_To make you feel manly again?"_

"_Yes please."_

_Ally burst out laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck._

"and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Dez turned to look at Austin. They locked eyes with each other for a moment and everything came crashing to him suddenly. All the memories and all they had shared for the past couple of years.

"_Hi, I'm Dez!" The tall redhead spoke as he crashed into the nearest seat._

"_Austin." He calmly replied, eying Dez's polka- dotted pants. He returned back to copying homework._

"_I just moved here from Maine." Dez leaned over and rested his elbows on Austin's desk. His curious brown eyes stared into Austin's._

"_Mmm. That's fun." Austin spoke absentmindedly. His fingers rushed to turn in the homework before the bell._

"_I don't even know the greatest places of Miami. There's no one to show me around. And my parents are always working."_

"_Mmm. That sucks." Only a couple more minutes. He scrawled the last lines onto the sheet of paper._

"_Could you show me around?" Dez pouted._

"_Yeah sure." Austin put the last period on his sentence and returned the homework to the girl sitting in front of him._

"_Great! Pick me up at eight."_

"_Wait, what?" Austin glanced around to find the redhead writing his address on his arm._

_. . . . . . . _

"_Dez, your camera's upside down." Austin licked his ice cream cone, while Dez practiced out with the new camera he just got._

"_Ohhhhh. That explains why. . " Dez giggled to himself, switching the camera around in his hand._

_Austin smiled at his friend's antics, before stealing some of his friend's ice cream._

"_Hey Austin?" Dez began._

"_Whassup?"_

"_How do you turn it on?" _

_. . . . . . ._

"_Trust me, you know what people also call me?" Austin ran his fingers through his hair, as he glanced back and forth between himself and the cute new girl._

"_Dez?" He guessed._

"_No, the love whisperer." Dez whispered into the crook of his neck._

"_Dez no one calls you, the love whisperer." Austin mimicked him, whispering into his side. Austin's whispering causing him to stumble and he fell into the new girl as she was walking._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Austin began to apologize. The brunette shyly nodded, chatting along with him._

"_Who isn't the love whisperer now?" Dez crossed his arms in pride._

_. . . . . . . _

"_Dez, I'm leaving." Austin blurted out to him, as they laid out by the beach._

"_Alright, yeah it's pretty late. I'll head home too. I promised Trish I'd call her tonight."_

"_No, dude. I'm… going to New York. For a record deal with Ally. We're leaving." Austin choked out, he winced. He, himself, had trouble believing the words that were slipping out of his mouth._

_Dez's eyes widened._

"_You're not going to live here anymore."_

_Austin shook his head and a tear jerked out from under his eye. He brushed it away but not before Dez could see._

"_Austin?"_

"_Yeah?" He whispered._

"_Remember how you said that when I hang out with you, I can never cry."_

_Austin nodded, not bothering to hide the other tear that fell._

"_I'm going to break that."_

"_Go ahead, buddy." Austin's voice broke and Dez flung himself at the blonde boy._

_. . . . . . _

His best friend was getting married. His goofy, adorable, love-whispering friend was getting married. And Austin had never been happier to have met him in his life.

Austin nodded reassuringly at him, a tear slipping out of the corner of his eye. A tear that showed how much his friend had grown and matured. His love for his friend since middle school.

"I do." His voice spoke. Austin broke out into a sob.

Trish's voice copied his words.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .

**Hiiiii,**

**So whatd you guys think?! This story is actually coming to an end, maybe like three or four more chapters left.. sad life guys.. but its alright, check out project love!, it can ur new the wedding planners.. haha..**

**Hope you guys liked. Let me know in a reviewww.. THANKS!**


End file.
